


Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

by Dark_Selene



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Selene/pseuds/Dark_Selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett desea algo de una manera profunda y casi obsesiva. Pero ha logrado contenerse por mucho tiempo... pero una misión que casi acaba mal le da la posibilidad de acercarse a eso que anhela hasta el punto del dolor.</p><p>Es así que descubrirá que a veces se debe temer a lo que se desea y es mejor nunca llegar a tenerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deseos que se vuelven realidad... lamentablemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... empezaré a subir mis trabajos desperdigados por el mundo a este lugar y voy a empezar con este. Sé que aquellos que leen este fic en el LJ van a odiarme, pero les aviso que para el fin de semana habrá actualización.

Steve dio las órdenes con precisión y sin decir una palabra. Los gestos de su mano derecha indicaban lo que cada uno debía hacer, mientras la izquierda sostenía el arma, indicando que la entrada sería a sangre y fuego. Los cinco se hallaban al costado de la entrada principal, agachados y esperando el momento preciso para actuar.

Lori, Chin y Kono se movieron en silencio cuando se les encomendó la misión. Se deslizaban pegados a las paredes y agachándose con cautela cuando pasaban por una ventana. Por lo poco que habían podido ver había cinco o seis personas dentro. Kono se contentó por saber que los refuerzos del HPD estaban en camino ya que la situación sería un poco más sencilla de controlar, aunque con Steve cerca no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ella sabía que se podía contar con su jefe, aunque las situaciones fueran claramente desventajosas. Pero si este se empeñaba en entrar sin esperar a que el respaldo llegara no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

Danny esperó quieto en su lugar. Ambas manos sosteniendo el arma firmemente. Sus ojos fijos en Steve tratando de leer que le sucedía. Lo notaba inquieto y molesto, eso le preocupaba en demasía porque su jefe solía pensar menos que de costumbre cuando se hallaba en ese ánimo. Y si bien era peligroso para el mismo Steve, lo era mucho más para el resto del equipo, donde él se hallaba incluido.

De todas maneras el detective no podía culpar a su jefe. Sabía que la pista que estaban siguiendo podía derivar en que encontraran a quien había encargado el asesinato de los padres de Steve. Wo Fat era una obsesión en la mente del comandante y la verdad es que lo comprendía y lo apoyaba, eso mientras la seguridad del equipo estuviese garantizada -situación que parecía estar lejos en ese momento-. En cuanto Lori, Chin y Kono doblaron en la esquina del almacén perdiéndose de la vista del detective y de Steve, éste último se agazapó más contra la pared mientras buscaba la mirada de su compañero para ver si estaba listo.

Cuando pasados unos minutos un ligero susurro llegó por el intercomunicador supieron que sus amigos ya estaban en posición aguardando la orden final. Steve se paró de repente y con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras susurraba “ahora” comenzó la acción.

El lugar quedó a oscuras en el mismo momento en que la puerta de entrada casi se salió de los goznes al ser pateada con fiereza por el jefe del escuadrón. El retumbar de un golpe al fondo del enorme galpón dio la pauta de que el resto del equipo también había entrado.

La balacera dio inicio. Danny sabía que iban a entrar de ese modo, pero no se esperó una contra reacción tan rápida. El detective estaba seguro de que los tipos sabían de su llegada y los estaban esperando, las cosas ya habían salido mal desde un principio y ellos no lo habían notado.

Los cinco miembros del Five-0 hicieron lo posible por ponerse a resguardo, pero no había muchos lugares desde los cuales protegerse y disparar, y la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana no dejaba lugar a dudas que sería más difícil de lo planeado. Danny se encargó de disparar al maleante que estaba más cerca de ellos y que había herido a Kono antes de que ella hubiese encontrado un lugar seguro. El rubio rogaba que la joven estuviese bien, no podía hacer nada para acercarse hasta ella y verificar su estado.

Steve logré entrever como el disparo de Danny daba en el blanco y el tipo caía muerto–o eso esperaba él– así que sólo quedaban cinco hombres por los cuales preocuparse. El quejido de uno de ellos hizo eco entre las balas. Chin había detenido a otro. Uno menos y quedaban como mucho cuatro.

Uno de los maleantes se acercaba despacio a Lori, Steve lo vio por más que la oscuridad del lugar les jugara en contra, pero de un disparo acabó con la amenaza a la rubia perfiladora. La chica le agradeció con una mirada y una sonrisa-que el comandante captó por la ligera luz que entraba por la ventana- pero no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo ya que se vio obligado a poner atención a lo que sucedía, ya que los disparos aumentaban de intensidad. Los traficantes que el Five-0 había ido a buscar sabían que estaban siendo bajados uno a uno rápidamente y si no los atacaban con lo más fuerte que tenían podían darse por muertos.

La ráfaga de disparos de subfusil MP5 los tomó por sorpresas. Habían investigado a la banda, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que ésta había estado involucrada con el robo de armas militares sucedido hacía dos meses. De ser así, Steve habría sido mucho más cauteloso. Los disparos habían resonado con fuerza en el lugar, dejando a la gran mayoría de los presentes momentáneamente sordos. El comandante rogaba porque todo su equipo haya podido tirarse al suelo y que estuviese bien.

La segunda oleada de disparos sirvió para que el comandante pudiera ver en la oscuridad los pequeños chispazos que el arma hacía al detonar. De esa manera sólo tuvo que apuntar hacia la pequeña plataforma que hacía de balcón del primer piso y escuchar caer el cuerpo de quien sostenía el arma. Bien, sólo quedaban dos.

Steve tenía la adrenalina al máximo y el corazón en la boca. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, o por lo menos lo presentía. Y eso era porque Daniel ya le había dado el sermón sobre su imprudencia y de cómo esta iba a significar la muerte para todos. Rogaba que el rubio no tuviese razón porque si no, no sabría qué hacer. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente en su vida como para soportar una muerte más en su espalda. Pero no pudo seguir auto flagelándose mentalmente porque sintió extraños movimientos cerca de donde él se encontraba tirado. No se movió, sólo atinó a quedarse quieto y al sentir como alguien pasaba a su lado estiró su mano tratando de aferrar el tobillo.

Cuando escuchó el quejido y un cuerpo estrellarse contra el piso, supo que tuvo éxito. Lo inmovilizó para poder ponerle las esposas y con un ligero golpe en la nuca lo desmayó para poder ver si aún quedaba alguien más.

Un último disparo que resonó ya fuera del galpón dio a entender que el último delincuente había sido abatido. Cuando las luces de las patrullas, que recién llegaban y eran estacionadas a unos metros del lugar, fueron encendidas el Five-0 en pleno pudo ver lo que podía describirse como el infierno.

– ¡¿Están todos bien?!– el grito de Steve resonó con preocupación pero firme.

–Estoy viva, si eso es a lo que te refieres– deslizó Kono entrando por la puerta trasera mientras se tomaba el brazo herido, no sin antes encender el interruptor que iluminó el lugar por completo. Steve entendió que ella había sido quién se encargó de ultimar al sexto maleante fuera del perímetro.

Los miembros del HPD comenzaron a adentrarse al galpón para comenzar con su trabajo. Si bien la misión era llevada a cabo por la fuerza especial del comandante McGarrett, la policía había participado en la investigación y prestado su apoyo. El único traficante que había quedado vivo, capturado por Steve, estaba siendo llevado a uno de los coches policiales en espera de lo que el Five–0 ordenara hacer con él.

El comandante siguió buscando al resto de su equipo. Divisó a la perfiladora a la cual sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y una sonrisa plácida por verla a salvo.

–Estoy bien– la voz de Lori se dejó escuchar cansada y algo temerosa. Él no podía culparla luego de ser atacados con una metralleta MP5.

Mientras intercambiaba el gesto con Lori, Steve se acercaba a Chin quien estaba sentado en el piso y se sostenía su flanco izquierdo, justo donde una mancha de sangre comenzaba a dibujarse. Se agachó junto a él para ver la magnitud de la herida.

–Apenas me rozó– sonrió el teniente Kelly, mientras trataba de no preocupar a Steve. Aunque tenía razón, ya que la bala ni siquiera había entrado en el cuerpo, su jefe lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevaba hacia afuera donde le darían las primeras atenciones médicas. Pero el teniente reparó en algo– _¿Y Danny?_ –

Steve estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a su amigo a dos pasos de distancia, siguiéndolo, siendo su respaldo en caso de necesidad que había dado por hecho que Daniel estaba bien. Es más, el rubio debía estar bien porque… porque debía estar bien y punto. Siempre había sido así y no tenía por qué cambiar. Se había prometido a sí mismo que él se encargaría de cuidarlo a como diera lugar, y estaba seguro que siempre lo lograría.

Comenzó a sentirse muy mal de repente. Estaba entrenado para ver a la gente morir. Cuando estaba activo en la marina, cada vez que salía en una misión junto a su equipo sabía que podía ser la última que compartiera con ellos, porque podía caer él, o bien el desafortunado podía ser alguno de sus compañeros. Pero con el Five-0 no quería repetir esa experiencia. Ellos se denominaban una familia, y perder a un miembro de la misma significaba perder una parte de sí mismo.

Chin observó como el comandante se ponía blanco de repente, como si recién cayera en cuenta que el equipo no estaba completo, como si ni siquiera hubiese pasado por su cabeza que a Danny pudiese ocurrirle algo malo.

Cuando el grito desesperado hizo eco en las cuatro paredes del lugar, Steve hizo lo imposible para tratar de refrenarse y no soltar a Chin para correr tras lo que haya sido ese estruendo. El teniente sólo se acercó a su prima para que sea esta quien lo llevara, así su jefe podía encargarse de la situación que ahora tenían entre manos.

Cuando corrió a través de un minúsculo pasillo que daba camino a la sección de pequeños cuartos de almacenamiento sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. La voz de Danny tratando de calmar a alguien le daba la certeza de que su amigo se encontraba con vida y bien.

Cuando lo divisó en la puerta del último almacén, el tercero contando desde donde él estaba, no pudo más que recriminarle.

– ¿Por qué demonios no contestaste cuan…?– pero no pudo continuar cuando unos gritos de terror, acompañaron a la mirada asesina que Danny le dispensaba en ese momento. Los chillidos y quejidos venían del interior del cuarto.

–Cálmense– el rubio ya no lo miraba, mostraba su placa tratando de hacer entender a quien fuera que estuviese allí encerrado que ellos eran los chicos buenos–Soy policía, no voy a hacerles daño, lo prometo–

Steve escuchó los gritos en respuesta al intento del detective a adentrarse en la habitación. Parecían ser gritos en algún idioma que no llegaba a reconocer debido a la desesperación y la rapidez con que lo hablaban.

Chino, estaban hablando en chino. Se acercó despacio hacia la puerta y respiró profundo para tratar de serenarse. Su corazón aún latía a mil por hora y no sacaría nada en claro si no tenía la mente tranquila.

¿Pero cómo diablos se puede tener la mente clara cuando te encuentras con semejante espectáculo?

Por un segundo miró a Danny. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el perfil de su compañero viendo la tensión que este mostraba y que las líneas de expresión de sus ojos delataban. Steve debía darle un punto a favor a su compañero por tratar de disimular el dolor que sentía.

Ellos sabían que el grupo que estaban siguiendo se encargaba de la trata de personas. Pero en su registro no se encontraba que también lo hacían con niñas que apenas si pisaban la adolescencia. La menor de las niñas debía tener unos once o doce años y la mayor, que trataba de proteger al resto, no debía llegar a los quince. Eran en total cinco.

–Soy policía, todo estará bien– aseguró Danny una vez más con desesperación, al punto de perder los estribos. Steve decidió intervenir cuando la jovencita comenzó a gritar más fuerte al notar que el rubio se acercaba a ellas.

Tratando de no equivocar los términos y no mezclar idiomas, Steve le explicó en unos momentos a la joven niña que ellos no eran parte de la banda y que sólo querían ayudar. Le preguntó el nombre y el temeroso _“Lei”_ susurrado por ella le dio la pauta de, que por lo menos, ya no estaba a la defensiva. Los gritos cesaron de inmediato y eso relajó el ambiente.

Steve siguió explicando que las sacarían de allí y les darían un lugar en donde alojarlas. Cuando le preguntó si sabían para que estaban allí y si les había sucedido algo malo mientras estaban cautivas no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con odio y frustración por lo que llegaba a entender entre los sollozos de la chica.

– ¿Qué te dijo?– preguntó Danny leyendo las expresiones de Steve. Se imaginaba cuál era la respuesta, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera que su jefe se lo asegurara.

–Las tenían aquí para prostituirlas, para Lei y Jie ya tenían compradores y estaban tratando de encontrar lugar para el resto– aseguró mientras señalaba a las dos adolescentes que parecían ser las mayores del grupo y que hubiesen sido vendidas de no ser por la llegada del grupo Five–0.

– ¿Prostituirlas?– preguntó Danny mientras trataba de respirar profundo y no enloquecer. Debían sacar a las chicas primero y luego podía explotar a gusto y despotricar contra lo que fuera. Pero primero, lo primero.

El comandante volvió a hablar en ese idioma que Danny no entendía. El rubio ni siquiera podía imaginarse que estaba diciendo. Su tono de voz no le indicaba nada. Pero cuando sintió como una de las niñas se aferraba a su mano, supo que Steve les había hecho entender que nada malo les sucedería de ahora en más.

Steve sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañero. Obvio que lo sabía ¡Por dios! Ese hombre era un libro abierto para cualquiera que se parase unos minutos a observarlo. Podía ver la rabia que se estaba acumulando en el hombre frente a él y todo por esas ligeras líneas que se le comenzaban a notar en la frente. Y podía notar el dolor y la impotencia que crecían a pasos agigantados y eso lo veía en los ojos azules que no podían esconderle nada.

Danny sintió como alguien se abrazaba a su pierna y en un idioma extraño comenzaba a hablarle. Buscó con la mirada a Steve pidiéndole, casi suplicando en silencio, una traducción, no sabía lo que la niña más pequeña le estaba pidiendo pero aún así lo presentía.

–Quiere que la cargues hasta afuera y que te quedes un rato con ella– expresó el castaño con una sonrisa que podría derretir el hielo del polo norte. Ese entendimiento que Danny conseguía con los niños le llenaba de algo que no podía explicar. Ver a su amigo interactuar con Grace lo llenaba de un amor inmenso. Y ahora, verlo en la misma situación con una niña desconocida, le causaba lo mismo.

Danny no se hizo de rogar, y sin esperar un segundo levantó a la pequeña. Pesaba casi lo mismo que Grace, se sentía como si la estuviese sosteniendo a ella. El dolor sofocante que oprimía su pecho lo estaba matando lentamente, pero el abrazo de ese angelito acallaba un poco sus ansias de sangre.

Si aún quedaba alguno de los miembros de esa banda con vida, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido. Como que se llamaba Daniel Williams.

Cuando salieron del galpón de mala muerte pudieron ver que Kono estaba siendo atendida por su herida en el brazo, mientras Chin hablaba con Lori y un miembro de la HPD sobre lo que había sucedido. Por lo rígido que estaba el teniente era obvio que ya había sido atendido y que no le estuvieran encima significaba que no era nada grave. Todo había salido bien…

El comandante volvió a dirigir su vista a su amigo y dudó un poco de su propia aseveración. El rubio estaba tenso y molesto y aún no soltaba a ninguna de las niñas que llevaba aferradas.

Los dos caminaron hasta un auto policial en silencio, ante la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes. Steve llevaba a dos pequeñas que caminaban agarradas de las manos. Danny aún cargaba a la más pequeña y la mano libre la mantenía aferrada a otra de las niñas liberadas. La mayor de las jovencitas caminaba detrás del grupo con la mirada gacha.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto policial más cercano. El comandante se encargó de dar las directivas sobre qué hacer con las niñas y con el único implicado en el caso que había quedado con vida. Sabía que ya no le servía de nada lo realizado allí. El 5–0 se había interesado en la banda sólo porque estaban relacionados con Wo Fat, un viejo vínculo que pronto se acabaría si el desgraciado seguía eliminando a antiguos socios. Necesitaban llegar a ellos como sea, antes que sea un cabo suelto que Wo Fat decidiera borrar del mapa. Y en ese momento, viendo los ojos cristalinos de Danny nublados y húmedos por la situación, lo que menos le importaba a Steve era el asesino de sus padres.

Su atención estaba fija en Danny y en como acariciaba los cabellos de la niña que aún se mantenía aferrada a él. Se notaba que entregarla a la mujer policía que estaba a su lado le dolía al rubio como si se tratara de un familiar. Steve tuvo que acercarse a su compañero y darle un ligero apretón en el hombro para que el rubio detective reaccionara y siguiera el protocolo de este tipo de casos.

–Vamos, Danny. Aún nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer– deslizó Steve con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Los ojos azules del detective se clavaron en él demostrando su renuencia a soltar a la pequeña, pero Steve se puso firme en su idea de terminar con esto de una vez y se lo hizo saber con una negación sutil–Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, deja que el resto de la gente haga el suyo–

El detective suspiró resignado y alejó a la niña de su cuerpo y la sentó dentro de la patrulla en la que ya estaban acomodadas las otras pequeñas. Miró los profundos ojos oscuros que le devolvieron toda la gratitud que sentía por el rescate, pero Danny sólo pudo ver en ella a la víctima de un secuestro y de cosas que no quería imaginarse.

Se alejaron juntos hacia el Camaro y Danny se subió sin decir una palabra en el asiento del acompañante. Steve sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y con un gesto llamó a Chin quien estaba a cinco metros de ellos.

–Voy a llevarme a Danny a su casa. No está bien– susurró tratando que el rubio no lo escuchara.

– ¡Estoy muy bien, Steven!– el grito del detective le dio la pauta a Steve de que su plan falló miserablemente.

– ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todo?– le preguntó más por ser cordial, porque de todas maneras planeaba irse y tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Danny. Pero que Chin estuviese herido lo obligaba a ser un poco más atento.

–No te preocupes, Jefe. Yo me encargo de todo– le aseguró el teniente, mientras saludaba al rubio con un gesto de su mano –Suerte–

* * *

– ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?– Steve tenía claro lo que estaba sucediendo con su compañero, pero quería que este se abriera y sacara de su sistema todo lo que lo estaba enfermando.

–No me pasa nada, Steve, y por favor deja de preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez. Odio que te pongas como disco rayado y trates de ganarme por cansancio– sentenció con desagrado. Odiaba que Steve no aceptara un “no” por respuesta. “¿Te pasa algo?” “No” ¿Por qué eso no era suficiente para su jefe?

–Tu cara demuestra otra cosa–

–No tengo caras, Steve– Daniel no observaba a su compañero porque sabía que éste podría leer en su rostro el malestar que lo aquejaba. Steve no era un hombre observador propiamente dicho, el ser detallista no era un punto fuerte en el Comandante McGarrett, pero tenía una facilidad para leerlo a él que realmente lo abrumaba. Por eso tenía su vista volteada al paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Un aburrido (y muy oscuro) paisaje que detestaba hasta el hartazgo. Odiaba esa isla y nunca se cansaría de decirlo.

–Está bien… tu tono es el que demuestra otra cosa– aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de picar a Danny.

– ¿Otra vez, Steven? ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué tiene mi tono? ¡¿Qué demonios te dice mi tono en este momento?!– sin dejar que el comandante contestara, Danny prosiguió su monólogo– ¿Sabes qué es lo que estoy queriendo decirte?– se volteó mirando a su compañero a los ojos, mientras este sacaba la mirada del camino para centrarla en él. La mirada verde refulgía en algo que Danny no quería reconocer– ¡Qué te calles por un momento y que dejes de incordiarme!– se cruzó de brazos para enfatizar su molestia– ¡¿Podrías hacerme ese maldito favor?!–

Steve quiso contestarle, deseaba hacerlo para que Danny pudiese sacar aquello que le molestaba, pero también porque odiaba que el detective no notara lo muy preocupado que lo tenía. Y como quería hacerlo, lo hizo.

–Danny…–

– ¡Cierra la boca, McGarrett! ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida, hazme caso!– gritó con rabia e ira descontrolada–Ya bastante es tener que soportar esta maldita isla del demonio como para también tener que soportarte a ti cuando no quiero hacerlo–

Steve se sintió herido. Le dolía. Dolía que Danny odiara todo lo que él amaba, todo lo que significaba mucho para él. Hawaii era su hogar, era su casa, y Danny lo despreciaba. No le importaba que el rubio hubiese dicho que no quería soportarlo a él, sabía que era algo de momento, pero el odio por la isla era algo real y, casi podría decirse, se sentía insultado cada vez que Daniel demostraba su resquemor hacia esta.

–A mí vas a tener que soportarme hasta que yo lo decida ¿Entendido?– gritó en el mismo tono que Danny, consiguiendo captar la atención de este por la extrema dureza que demostró. La mirada que recibió de su compañero no lo hizo detenerse–Y en cuanto a esta maldita isla… seguramente en New Jersey no tenías que enfrentarte con cosas como estas ¿No?– soltó con rencor y ganas de herir. Jersey era para Danny lo que Hawaii para él.

–No comiences–

– ¡No, Danny! ¡Hablas como si las cosas malas sólo sucedieran aquí!– no dejaría que el rubio insultara su hogar y se saliera con la suya–Jersey debe tener sus propias escorias contra las que luchar–

–Pero…–

– ¡No!– el Comandante quería sacar la ira contenida luego de escuchar insulto tras insulto por parte de Danny–Las cosas malas suceden en todos lados: aquí, en Jersey y en la India. Jersey no es la excepción ni el paraíso–

– ¡En casa nunca le sucedió nada a Grace!– gritó con frustración el detective– La menor de esas niñas debía tener dos o tres años más que mi hija, Steve. No me pidas que me quede tranquilo. No me pidas que me calme. Amo a mi hija, y sólo saber que algo así pueda pasarle me pone mal– tomó aire, mientras miraba con dolor a su compañero–Desde que llegué a esta isla en lo único que pienso es en la seguridad de mi hija… y cada vez tengo más miedo. No me mires mal por odiar mi jodida situación–

Danny tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus reflejos cuando Steve maniobró violentamente y estacionó el auto al costado de la ruta. Los ojos celestes se fijaron en los nudillos apretados del castaño sobre el volante. Por enésima vez sintió temor por su vida, pero era la primera vez que sentía miedo de Steve. No entendía que era esa nueva susceptibilidad que su jefe demostraba. Suspiró con alivio al ver como el comandante se bajaba del auto. Aprovechó para gritarle que estaba loco.

Todo sea por no perder la costumbre.

McGarrett se bajó sin dirigir una mirada al interior del auto. Estaba cansado del desprecio de Danny, pero también lo entendía. No era tonto y sabía que el terror de su compañero era por su pequeña y por la lejanía de su hogar. El rubio había abandonado TODO sólo para seguir a Grace a un lugar completamente diferente, que no comprendía -ni hacía el esfuerzo por comprender, valía aclarar- y que le era hostil.

No lo culpaba por odiar el lugar, lo culpaba por no tratar de amarlo. Porque si Danny quisiera podría darse cuenta de las nuevas raíces que había echado allí. Y no sólo hablaba de la “Ohana” que conformaban junto con el resto del Five-0. El rubio tenía en Hawaii mucho más de lo que él creía poseer.

Steve se tranquilizó. Ya era bastante que su compañero estuviese como loco. El calmante sonido del mar que iba y venía sobre la costa acalló las ganas de golpear a Danny. Dirigió su mirada al interior y allí lo vio, aún con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada turbia por el dolor. Al parecer aún le duraba la sensación de impotencia que había surgido al ver a las niñas del galpón.

Decidió sacar su celular que marcaba la 1:07 de la mañana. Había obligado a su equipo a trabajar durante dos días y medio sin descansar un segundo para no perder la pista que habían encontrado y ahora eso le pesaba en la conciencia. Abrió la agenda de contactos y sin demorar un segundo -ni sentirse fuera de lugar por el horario- apretó el botón de llamado.

La alarmada voz de mujer que respondió luego de unos cuantos timbres le hizo poner una mueca de desagrado. No la odiaba, aún no la conocía lo suficiente para ello, pero lo poco que la conocía era suficiente para saber que tenía todas las armas para herir a alguien que le importaba más que su propia vida.

– _¡Comandante McGarrett! ¿Le sucedió algo a Daniel?_ – El maldito acento inglés que se escuchó del otro lado del auricular le molestó en demasía. No era porque odiara a la mujer-volvió a repetirse-, sólo odiaba lo empecinada que estaba en hacerle la vida imposible a Danny.

–Buenas noches, Rachel. Danny está medianamente bien. En breve sufrirá un ataque de nervios– explicó rápidamente, sin ganas de entrar en muchos detalles.

– _¿Qué le sucedió?_ –

–Un caso difícil… Danny terminó un poco mal y es por eso que necesito me hagas un favor– deslizó sabiendo que pronto recibiría una rotunda negativa.

– _¿En qué puedo ser útil, Comandante?_ – preguntó con su tono altivo y, por qué no, algo despectivo.

 _“Tú no, mujer”_ pensó con una sonrisa, dando gracias al cielo que no lo estuvieran viendo, porque su cara demostraba lo mal que le caía la ex esposa de su amigo.

–Quiero hablar con Grace– pidió casi solemnemente. El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos en los cuales Steve aprovechó para mirar al interior del auto, donde un enfurruñado Danny estaba cruzado de brazos y simulaba no mirarlo, aunque él ya había sentido los ojos celestes clavados en su nuca justo antes de voltear.

– _¿Perdón? ¿Tiene idea de la hora qué es?_ –

–Lo sé, Rachel. Sé que es muy tarde, por eso te llamé a ti para pedir tu permiso. Podría haber llamado a Gracie directamente– Steve tenía agendado en su celular el número de la pequeña, pero le parecía un buen gesto de su parte hacer las cosas, por esta vez, como debían hacerse.

– _No es horario para hablar con ella. Hace horas que está durmiendo y mañana tiene escuela_ – explicó con un tono de obviedad.

Steve resolló con frustración. Él trataba de hacer las cosas bien y no lo dejaban. Eso tenía que constar en actas para luego mostrarle a Danny que él había querido seguir las reglas.

–Rachel… Danny debe haberte dicho algunas cosas sobre mi modo de trabajar. Podemos hacer las cosas bien, o las podemos hacer a mi modo– sentenció con una sonrisa que su compañero catalogaría de miedo.

– _¿Cuál sería su modo?_ – preguntó con altanería Rachel.

– ¿Mi modo? En veinte minutos podría estar subiendo a Grace a nuestro auto sin que tú lo notaras– aseguró con altivez–Sólo quiero que Grace hable con Danny, que lo calme para que podamos seguir nuestro camino en paz–

– _No se atrevería, Comandante_ – el tono nervioso que se dejó escuchar a través del teléfono le dio la pauta a Steve que la mujer sabía que era muy capaz de hacer eso.

– ¿Quieres hacer la prueba, Rachel?–

– _No entiendo porque me está amenazando de esta manera_ –

–Te estoy pidiendo que hagamos las cosas de la manera fácil. Tengo a Danny al borde de un ataque de nervios y sé que sólo Grace lo calmará, no tenemos por qué hacerlo de otro modo… pero si me obligas, Rachel–y el nombre salió con veneno a través de los labios del SEAL– si me obligas podría hacer que de una vez por todas le pagues a Danny todas las que le hiciste pasar– el tono frío, pero tranquilo, hubiese hecho temblar al tipo más valiente–Y eso si fue una amenaza–

El silencio fue eterno. La tensión era tan obvia entre ellos y Steve se odió a sí mismo por tratar así a una mujer que acababa de ser madre. Pero Rachel ya había lastimado mucho a Danny como para tenerle consideración. El Comandante volvió a repetirse que no odiaba a la mujer, aunque el sentimiento que se agolpaba en su pecho al pensar en ella era algo muy parecido al odio. Tal vez podría ser un poquito de desprecio, pero esa palabra le parecía peor aún que la anterior.

– _No hace falta que sea tan rudo, Comandante McGarrett_ – aseguró la mujer con obvio tono humillado. Rachel era consciente de todo el mal que causó a Danny cuando creyó que podían recomponer la pareja e intentar una vez más llevar una vida juntos.

–Así es como soy, y ahora me gustaría…–

– _¿Tío Steve?_ –

Steve dio las gracias de no haber seguido su intento de persuadir a Rachel cuando la voz de Grace lo interrumpió.

–Ey, pequeña– la sonrisa de Steve se mostró franca y dulce, como siempre que veía o hablaba con la niña. Ella significaba la vida para Danny, y eso era más que suficiente para amarla… aunque Grace hacía méritos propios para hacerse querer– ¿Cómo estás?–

– _Bien ¿Le pasó algo a Danno?_ – la preocupación se notaba por sobre la adormilada voz de la pequeña. Steve se sintió culpable por poner primero a Danny por sobre la niña.

–No, Gracie, Danno está bien, sólo un poco preocupado por ti… tuvimos un caso difícil, y creo que con escuchar tu voz podría calmarse– aseguró con su voz más serena, tratando de infundir tranquilidad a la hija de su compañero– ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?–

– _Claro, tío Steve_ – cada vez que Grace lo llamaba de ese modo, su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Pensar que antes de Danny trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los niños.

A veces dolía tanto saber cuánta influencia había tenido Daniel en su vida.

Tratando de ya no pensar en eso se metió en el auto mientras recibía la mirada de puro reproche de su compañero.

–Toma– ofreció el celular sin dar lugar a que Danny comenzara con el discurso que parecía estar por lanzar. La mirada suspicaz que le lanzó su compañero lo hizo retribuirle con una mirada llena de exasperación– ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tomar la llamada?–

La cara de advertencia que Danny vio en su jefe lo obligó a mirarlo aún peor. Steve pareció enfadarse y sin esperar a nada tocó el botón de altavoz de su celular.

– ¿Podrías saludar al tonto de Danno?–

– _Hola Danno_ –

La vocecita de Grace pareció obrar maravillas en el rostro de su compañero. Steve no supo qué hacer ante los iluminados ojos turquesas que lo veían con algo parecido al agradecimiento, aunque aún había una mueca de desentendimiento que se traslucía.

–Ey, _Monkey_ – saludó con alegría, mientras arrebataba el teléfono celular a Steve y quitaba el altavoz. Era una charla entre padre e hija– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?–

Steve río ante la pregunta, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo… si, justo en ese momento los ojos gélidos de Danny se clavaron en sus irises verdes. El comandante llevo su mano derecha para tapar su boca y que no se vea la sonrisita sarcástica que le provocaba saber leer, aunque sea un poco a su compañero. El paisaje parecía ser mucho más entretenido en ese momento… era eso, o dejar que la mirada que le perforaba la nuca le dejara identificar las ganas de asesinarlo que el rubio estaba sintiendo.

–Si, Gracie… estoy bien. Steve es sólo un hombre muy solitario que no tiene nada más que hacer que molestar a niñas que en este horario deberían estar durmiendo– aseguró Danny, tratando de no golpear a Steve–Lo sé, lo sé… sólo fue un caso complicado que se me salió de las manos, preciosa– aseguró el rubio. Escuchó la voz de su hija, la cual estaba haciendo maravillas con él porque ya no sentía esa opresión en su pecho–No, ya estoy bien–

_“Sólo necesitaba escuchar tu voz”_

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, algo dentro de él se quebró ¿Tan transparente era para Steve? ¿Tan obvio era lo que necesitaba? ¿Por qué su compañero y jefe era capaz de saber que era lo que le hacía bien? Y allí cayó en cuenta de todos y cada uno de los detalles que McGarrett había tenido con él. Desde el primero hasta el último: la estadía en el hotel para pasar el fin de semana con Gracie (y eso que era el primer caso en el que trabajaban juntos y Danny creía recordar que aún le duraba a Steve el morado en el rostro por el golpe que él mismo le había dado); luego la llamada a la gobernadora para extorsionar a Stan con conseguirle el permiso si no le quitaban la custodia de Gracie; ocuparse de su hija cuando él no podía… y la lista era interminable…

Mientras seguía hablando con la pequeña, Danny no sacaba los ojos del rostro de Steve.

No era tonto, y si lo fuera, Steve era demasiado obvio en todo lo que hacía. Si de algo se jactaba Daniel es de su habilidad para leer a las personas, era su trabajo a fin de cuentas. Él podía leer cuando alguien mentía, cuando estaban siendo sinceros y cuando escondían algo, por más que trataran de evitar ser descubiertos con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Danny, Danny tenía esa habilidad innata para descubrir aquellas cosas que se trataban de guardar bajo siete llaves… aunque Steve casi lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos con cada una de sus acciones…

Daniel, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con su compañero, se sintió obligado a retribuirle, aunque sea un poco de todo lo que había hecho por él. Y sabía de qué forma podría hacerlo.

–Claro que sí, _monkey_. Recuerda, Danno te ama– y con eso cortó la comunicación para luego ofrecer el celular a su legítimo dueño.

–Después era yo quién se tomaba como personal un caso en el que estaba involucrado un padre…– dice Steve a modo de sarcasmo, mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón cargo.

– ¿Qué significa eso?– preguntó Danny entre molesto y una mezcla con ansiedad que tomó a Steve por sorpresa.

–Tú me habías dicho que siempre que había un padre involucrado, y dado mis “problemas” con mi padre, todo caso me lo tomaría a personal…bueno, ahora que hay “hijas” involucradas en esto, me parece que eres tú quien se lo tomó como algo personal y perdió los estribos–

–No comiences, McGarrett–

–No comienzo, sólo marco un punto–

–Cierra la boca de una vez McGarrett, no me obligues a que te la cierre yo– aseguró Daniel mirando los irises verdes que refulgían con diversión.

– ¿Cerrármela tú? Oh, dios, pagaría por ver que intentes golpearme– aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa aún más grande que la que ya tenía. Danny lo había golpeado una vez, pero cabía aclarar que él estaba distraído, y sólo por eso había tenido éxito.

–¿Acaso tenemos ocho años, Steve?–

–No, pero quiero que lo intentes. Si amenazas, debes tener las agallas para cumplir después–

– ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? ¡¿Eso es lo qué me estas queriendo decir?!– gritó con frustración el rubio. La tranquilidad que Grace le había proporcionado se había esfumado y todo por obra y gracia de Steve J. McGarrett– _¿Quieres ver cómo cierro tu boca?_ – siseó con una sonrisa ladina que envalentonó aún más a Steve.

–Quiero ver cómo lo int…–

Y la frase quedó en una vana tentativa. Steve no hubiese podido siquiera decir una palabra aunque lo deseara con todo su corazón. Lisa y llanamente los labios de Danny habían barrido con su poca cordura -que juraba tener muy escondida dentro de su cerebro-

El detective había actuado empujado por veinte emociones diferentes. Vencer en el desafío que Steve le estaba lanzando, las ganas de hacerlo cerrar la boca, el agradecimiento que aún revoloteaba en su pecho y diecisiete cosas más que McGarrett provocaba en él y a las que aún no les daba un nombre.

El movimiento de labios era tranquilo. Hasta dulce podría decirse. Todo porque Steve estaba estupefacto, completamente inmóvil tratando de dilucidar porque Daniel había tomado el cuello de su remera y sin más lo había acercado a su boca y lo estaba besando.

Oh, dios. Daniel lo estaba besando. Y él no estaba haciendo nada por la sorpresa.

_Daniel lo estaba besando._

Y lo comprendió, comprendió que aquello por lo que había rogado una y otra vez estaba sucediendo. Había pedido una oportunidad. Steve sabía que era algo tan impensable e imposible que había ocultado todo lo que sentía por su compañero en el fondo de su mente y su corazón. Era impensable, pero estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué no habría de aprovechar tal regalo de parte de alguna divinidad que debía quererlo mucho?

Y Steve respondió con temor. Con algo parecido al pánico porque todo sea una mentira, un sueño o una ilusión. Pero no lo era, no podía ser una farsa. No cuando sintió la lengua de Danny acariciar tentativamente su labio inferior, casi como pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca. Y él obviamente lo concedió. Su mano izquierda se elevó para hundir los dedos en las finas hebras de rubios cabellos y ejercer un poco de presión.

Danny no pudo evitar gemir ante el fuerte agarre y la muestra de dominio por parte de su compañero. Era obvio que Steve no se quedaría quieto, nunca lo hacía y creía que en situaciones como la que estaban viviendo el SEAL no se quedaría esperando a que su acompañante hiciera el trabajo. Por eso, cuando la lengua de éste se adentró en su boca, y la mano que antes se enredaba en su cabello ahora presionaba su nuca, sintió que estaba por perder el control.

El beso que había iniciado dulce y titubeante, ahora era verdadera lascivia y fuego.

Steve sintió el leve sobresalto de Daniel, pero al notar que esos labios que había deseado probar no se retiraban decidió no detener la caricia. Mordió el labio inferior de manera delicada, consiguiendo el primer gemido que casi lo hace venirse como un quinceañero en su primer encuentro sexual. Su cerebro se desconectó cuando Daniel lo obligó a recostarse contra la puerta del auto, sintiendo como el peso del rubio casi coartaba sus movimientos. Gimió con fuerza al pensar lo que podía llegar a suceder si no paraba las cosas allí.

No podría detenerse. Steve sabía que si seguían por esos rumbos el detenerse no sería una opción. Por eso llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Daniel tratando de que este dejara de mover sus labios de esa manera que lo estaba volviendo loco. El detective pareció entender ya que se separó apenas unos centímetros antes que el comandante juntara sus frentes y lo obligara a no moverse más.

Daniel perdió la noción del tiempo al ver los verdes irises que parecían encandilarlo con el hambre que emanaban ¡Dios, sabía que Steve lo deseaba! ¡Pero no a ese punto! Y ese beso debía haberle quemado más de un par de neuronas porque no sabía qué hacer o decir. No entendía porque su compañero había cortado de repente la placentera caricia.

–Danny…– Steve se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. No sabía qué decir. Parecía un sueño, uno entre muchos que ya había tenido durante las solitarias noches en su cama y que lo habían obligado a que el agua de su ducha matinal de tres minutos estuviese helada. Pero a diferencia de todas aquellas mañanas en las que despertaba sobresaltado y excitado, ahora los ojos celestes de Danny lo miraban con ternura y agradecimiento y no con una lujuria desmedida – Soñé con esto tantas veces… lo deseaba tanto–

–Lo sé, Steve… lo sé–

Steve necesitaba escuchar eso que lo haría feliz, necesitaba que Daniel le explicara el por qué de su acción, el por qué besarlo de esa manera que le abrasó hasta los huesos.

– Te quiero, Daniel– confesó sin poder detener esas palabras que por meses llevaba atoradas en la garganta – Te quiero tanto y no sé cómo pasó, pero ya no puedo guardarlo más…– terminó la frase con la garganta en un nudo, demasiada emoción por poder decirle de una vez a su compañero todo lo que sucedía dentro de su corazón.

Un silencio pesado se asentó en el auto. Danny no abrió su boca por la sorpresa que significó escuchar esas palabras por parte de quien era su compañero de equipo y su jefe. Un profundo terror se apoderó de él. Nunca hubiese pensado que algo así sucedería. Sabía que Steve lo deseaba… que lo quisiera era algo muy distinto. Su temor debía ser visible ya que los ojos verdes del comandante se nublaron de repente mostrando algo parecido a la confusión.

– ¿Danny…?– Steve sentía algo parecido al miedo recorrerlo entero. No podía haberse equivocado de la forma en que parecía haberlo hecho– ¿Qué sucede?–

–Yo…–

–Te quiero, Danny. Es cierto, no hay ningún truco… sólo te quiero– trataba de convencer a su compañero que sus sentimientos eran reales y no una mentira para conseguir algo más de él.

–Gracias…–

¿Gracias? ¿Sólo eso tenía para decirle?

– ¿Gracias?– Steve sintió que su sangre se iba al piso apenas pudo vislumbrar el significado de esa respuesta. Un simple, trágico y encubierto “pero yo no” que destrozó cada una de las ilusiones que se había hecho en los segundos anteriores. Cuando notó como Daniel rehuía al contacto que aún había entre ellos, su respiración se paralizó por unos interminables momentos.

El tacto de Steve quemaba en su mejilla. Ardía o algo así, y por eso tuvo que alejarse. No había querido lastimar a su compañero con ese gesto de rechazo, pero fue lo único que atinó a hacer.

El clima había terminado por romperse.

–Yo… Steve…–

–No digas nada, Daniel. Sólo… no digas nada– pidió, en una mezcla de súplica y orden, porque sabía que no podría soportar un rechazo directo por parte de Danny. Trató de no mirarlo, intentó no hacerlo, pero al notar el movimiento con el rabillo del ojo no le quedó otra que llevar su vista hasta el rostro del rubio. La vergüenza en los ojos celestes melló su ánimo, pero el arrepentimiento que se notaba en las fuertes facciones del detective terminaron por sacarlo de sus casillas– ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Daniel?! ¡¿Qué demonios se te cruzó por la cabeza para hacer esto?!– estuvo a punto de decir “hacerme esto” pero ya estaba trapeando el piso con su orgullo y no pensaba rebajarse más.

–Sólo quería retribuirte… sólo…–

– ¡Dios, Daniel! ¿Agradecerme por qué? ¡¿Y de todas formas quién agradece de esta manera?!– preguntó aferrando el volante del Camaro con fuerza, porque si no, estaba seguro, terminaría por golpear a Danny, o por lo menos romper algún vidrio o parte del tablero.

– ¡No lo sé, Steve!– Ya los dos estaban gritando con desesperación, cada uno a su manera tratando de entender al otro en sus motivaciones. Pero ahora Danny sólo podía sentir la culpa de saber que había arruinado todo–Hiciste mucho por mí… y yo sólo quería hacer algo por ti, algo significativo…–

– ¿Y sólo se te ocurrió besarme?– tranquilizó su tono, mientras aferraba con más fuerza el volante. Sentía tantas ganas de romper con su puño esos hermosos labios que aún podía sentir sobre los suyos como si se hubieran grabado a fuego en su piel. Deseaba tanto volver a besarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería golpearlo hasta sacar toda la rabia y la frustración que lo embargaban–Todo lo que hice por ti, lo hice para que te sintieras bien, para verte bien. No buscaba nada a cambio–

–Dios… Steve–

– ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar todo esto?–

–Yo no quise arruinarlo. Creí que sólo estabas caliente conmigo… que me deseabas…–

– ¿Y si eso fuera así? ¿Si eso fuese cierto hasta dónde estabas dispuesto a llegar esta noche?–

–No lo sé, Steve– Daniel sabía que estaba en falta y por eso trataba de no perder los estribos. Él había cometido el error y debía pagar las consecuencias por ello. Pero por más que se decía eso, tenía ganas de destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviese enfrente. No había buscado que esa noche terminara así.

–Sólo buscaba tu felicidad. Sólo buscaba algo que pudieras disfrutar, con Grace o sólo, pero que fuera bueno para ti. Que fuera importante…–

–Eso es lo que yo buscaba…–

–Acabas de destrozarme, Daniel ¿Tan poco me conoces?–

–No me corras con esas cosas. Tú tenías a Catherine, coqueteas con Lori ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a imaginarme que querías…?!– decir _“tener algo serio conmigo”_ le parecía demasiado surrealista, así que el detective decidió cerrar la boca antes de ganarse un golpe, que sabía que tenía más que merecido.

–Desde el primer día que te vi me di cuenta, por más que me gustaste como nunca nadie lo había hecho, que sería imposible tener algo contigo– Steve giró su rostro para no mirar a su compañero. Le gustaba poder tener una charla cara a cara cuando había que solucionar inconvenientes de tipo personal, pero creía que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro. Y sí, era un jodido SEAL, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos como gustaba de creer todo el mundo –Eras heterosexual, tenías una hija, tratabas de volver con tu ex mujer y veinte mil cosas más que volvían imposible una relación entre nosotros… así que me dije a mi mismo que sólo podía ser tu amigo…– el nudo que se formó en su garganta no lo dejó continuar. Había querido ser el mejor amigo para Danny y ahora todo se había arruinado.

–Steve…– el dolor que su compañero mostraba fue una daga en su corazón. Nunca había visto así a Steve, ni siquiera en aquel momento en que el comandante había descubierto la traición de Jameson y sólo le pedía a él que le creyera y ayudara. Cuando eso había sucedido, Steve había estado desesperado, desorientado, sin saber cómo actuar, ahora en cambio se mostraba completamente roto y quebrado–No quise lastimarte–

– ¡No te pedía nada a cambio de lo que te di!– gritó exasperado, no queriendo escuchar más las tontas excusas que escondían un tajante rechazo–Todo lo hice pensando en tu bienestar…–

_“y que me lo devuelvas regalándome dolor hace que me den ganas de odiarte”_

Pero no se lo dijo. No fue capaz de decirle eso por más que lo deseó con todo su corazón. Amaba a Daniel. Amaba a ese rubio, tonto y engreído, que siempre quería quedarse con la última palabra. Amaba a ese hombre que había llegado a su vida y se había acoplado a ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Amaba a Daniel con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos, y sólo por respeto a ese amor apretó sus labios y se tragó el enojo y la frustración que quemaba su garganta.

Steve bajó del auto sin esperar que Danny le contestara algo. Escuchó los gritos del rubio pidiéndole que regresara al vehículo y que terminaran esa conversación. Pero había decidido no volver…

Todos pensaban que era un ser impulsivo, alguien que se guiaba por lo que su corazón y su instinto dictaban en el momento. Y sí, la mayoría de las veces se llevaba por lo que él creía correcto… pero cuando lo que estaba en juego era su corazón nunca hacía su jugada sin pensar.

Había creído que nunca podría tener a Daniel para él, se había convencido de ello, y había aprendido a vivir con el deseo atenazando su pecho cada vez que lo veía y se sabía impedido de hacer algo.

Ya había aguantado casi dos años ¿Qué le costaría hacerlo por el resto de su vida?

Se había prometido ser quien sostenga a Danny cada vez que chocara contra el rechazo de las mujeres con las que se cruzaba en su vida, y principalmente cada vez que sufriera el desaire de aquella que había sido su esposa y a la que el rubio parecía aferrarse con locura y algo, que él creía, rayaba con la obsesión.

Pero ahora ya no creía poder cumplir esa promesa que se había hecho. Ya no creía poder ser el amigo incondicional que había sido hasta ahora.

No con el sabor de esos labios aún quemando en los suyos. Y emitió un quejido de dolor al saber que había sido un estúpido al mostrarse tan transparente. Danny había descubierto enseguida una parte de lo que sentía por él. Sólo le había faltado darse cuenta que lo amaba con locura. Un detalle nimio, al parecer.

Sintió el auto acercarse mientras las luces del Camaro dibujaban su silueta sobre el asfalto. Notó como Daniel se ponía a su altura y trataba de convencerlo que regresara al interior del auto.

– ¡Dios, Steve! ¡Sube de una vez!– la desesperación en la voz del detective era obvia–Sube, te llevo a tu casa y si no quieres que hablemos de esto nunca más, te prometo que no lo haremos, pero por favor sube al auto–la voz hecha ruego de Daniel no mermó un ápice el convencimiento que tenía el Comandante en no dejarse llevar por sus deseos de volver a ese auto con el rubio tonto que acababa de herirlo como nadie.

Steve siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Nunca notó cuando su compañero se había dado por vencido y decidió no seguirlo más. Le tomó horas de caminata llegar a su casa, en las cuales el cansancio no lo venció. El entrenamiento en la marina le había servido para más que contener sus deseos y quitarle el miedo al peligro. El cielo ya estaba aclarando y eso significaba que la alarma de su reloj sonaría pronto. Pero por esta vez, sólo por esta vez, no iría a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. No estaba con el humor adecuado, pero eso no lo justificaba para cortar con su rutina por más de un día.

No se acostó. Dio un par de vueltas por la sala intentado saber cómo actuar. Cuando la caminata se le hizo tediosa y la tristeza le atenazó el pecho decidió que lo mejor sería salir un rato.

Se sentó en la playa tratando de pensar qué debía hacer de ahora en más. Le dolió llegar a la conclusión que la única opción que quedaba era fingir que nada había sucedido. El problema radicaba en si sería capaz de hacerlo.

¿Cada vez que mirara a Danny podría no pensar en la sensación de sus labios en los suyos? ¿Cada vez que Danny hablara podría no relacionar su voz con esos gemidos que habían deleitado sus oídos? ¿Cuándo trabajara codo a codo con Danny podría separar la sensación de haberse besado, en el auto como dos estúpidos adolescentes amparados por la oscuridad de la noche, de la misión que tuvieran que llevar a cabo?

No lo sabía. O eso quería creer.

Porque en realidad sí sabía la respuesta, pero prefería no pensar en ella porque si no su vida de ahora en más sería un infierno.

Durante todos esos meses compartidos había rogado por una mísera oportunidad, algo que le permitiera acercarse al detective. En ese momento, sentado en la arena mirando las olas ir y venir mientras el sol comenzaba a pintar el cielo de un tenue naranja, podía asegurar que hubiese preferido toda la vida no descubrir a qué sabían los labios de Daniel, porque acababa de entender que nunca podría ser feliz sin volver a probarlos.

Steve siempre había reído cuando Mary Ann le decía _“ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque podría hacerse realidad”_

Y ahora, comprendía a cabalidad el significado de aquella frase.


	2. Cuando soportar se vuelve imposible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve debe aprender a vivir con el rechazo de Danny.
> 
> ¿Lo conseguirá o sufrirá las consecuencias de no hacerlo?

Bajó de su camioneta como un autómata. Sus ojos denotaban el cansancio que su cuerpo arrastraba desde hacía días. Pero ojalá fuera sólo cansancio. Detrás de esa bruma espesa de agotamiento el dolor tangible y contagioso que se había apoderado de él hacía unas horas se hacía visible. Consciente de ello se colocó los lentes negros que había tomado de la mesa de luz esa mañana al ver la demacrada imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

Lo que Daniel le había hecho quebró demasiadas cosas dentro de él. Pero no podía dejar que todos supieran lo que había pasado entre ellos. No tenía porque arrastrar a todo su equipo, su _familia_ , en algo que sólo le concernía a él, y si tenía ganas de martirizarse, también involucraba al detective.

Se quedó apoyado por un momento en el frente de su vehículo. Recuperar su semblante tranquilo y ameno, su máscara de siempre, parecía tarea imposible. Enterrar sus sentimientos no era tan sencillo ahora, no cuando unas horas atrás había creído llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos, para ser lanzado al infierno con un par de palabras. Mejor dicho, con una sola palabra: _“gracias”_.

La ducha de tres minutos esa mañana había sido sustituida por un largo baño en donde dejó libre su ira y sus frustraciones pegándole a la pared. No había llorado, le parecía estúpido y ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para superar sus problemas sin hacer ningún drama tonto.

Por más que lo que deseaba con todo su corazón era hacer un drama tonto. Era un ser humano después de todo.

Respiró hondo y se convenció de que todo estaba bien. Sólo debía tomar la palabra de Danny y cumplirla al pie de la letra: hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido.

Cuando cruzó la puerta y vio a todo el equipo allí supo que sería una tarea imposible de superar. No cuando sintió como su sangre se iba al suelo al ver los ojos turquesas clavados en él esperando notar alguna reacción de su parte. En ese momento agradeció haber tomado la precaución de llevar puestos los anteojos si no su conmoción hubiese sido demasiado visible.

– ¿Qué tenemos el día de hoy?– preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Kono maniobraba en la mesa inteligente y enviaba diferentes fotos a la pantalla. Danny estaba frente a ella, junto a Lori. Chin le hizo un espacio a uno de los lados de la mesa mientras le explicaba los datos básicos del caso. Nadie fue consciente del intento de Steve por separarse lo más posible de Danny.

Salvo el detective en cuestión quien sólo bajó la mirada y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el caso. Debían hacer que esto funcionara, como sea, pero que funcionara.

* * *

El caso era bastante complicado. Habían hallado en las playas de Waikiki un cuerpo con una bala en la cabeza. Su rostro se hallaba desfigurado, con lo que parecía ser un baño de ácido, y sus manos habían sido amputadas. El caso había sido remitido al Five– 0 porque nadie se tomaría las molestias de tratar de encubrir la identidad de un muerto si este no fuese importante.

Las ropas que llevaba puestas el hombre al momento de morir habían conservado fibras vegetales de una planta, la _kokia kookei_ , que sólo crecía en la isla de Molokai y que estaba al borde de la extinción. Debido a ese descubrimiento que Max había realizado Steve se hallaba haciendo las llamadas necesarias para realizar un viaje de urgencia hacia la isla y ver que estaba sucediendo allí.

– Chin– llamó una vez que colgó el teléfono– ¿Puedes encargarte de ir a presionar a Max y ver si halló algo más? Necesitamos algo que nos dé la identidad del tipo. Si no, no sabré por dónde comenzar buscar– aseguró el SEAL mientras tomaba su mochila donde guardaba todo su equipo.

– De acuerdo, Jefe. Llevaré a Kono conmigo–

– Envié a Kono con Fong. Me aseguró que podrían sacar algo del celular por más que el aparato estuviese muerto– 

Chin miró por un segundo a Steve. Había algo que no cuadraba con el común accionar de su jefe. Algo le sucedía.

– ¿Está todo bien?– preguntó. La sonrisa forzada que los labios de Steve trataron de dibujar le dio la pauta al Teniente de que su jefe no estaba bien. Pero tampoco quería meterse en la vida del SEAL si éste trataba de fingir que todo iba de maravilla. Chin sabía que tarde o temprano Steve buscaría a Danny para tratar de superar aquello que le estaba afectando. Eso lo dejó lo suficientemente tranquilo como para seguir con el caso– Ok, entonces le diré a Lori que me acompañe– aseguró mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida de la oficina de Steve.

– Mejor lleva a Danny–

El teniente detuvo su andar y se giró lentamente, tratando de no mostrar su total extrañeza por la orden de su jefe. No es que no trabajara nunca con Danny, pero en la mayoría de los casos en los que debían moverse de la isla de Oahu el dúo dinámico conformado por el Comandante y el Detective era el que se encargaba del trabajo duro.

Algo malo había sucedido para que Steve prefiriera llevar a Lori como respaldo antes que a Danny.

– ¿Estás seguro?– preguntó Chin como si nada, tratando de no mostrar la extrañeza que lo embargaba.

– Sí. Dile a Lori que se prepare, en quince minutos salimos para Molokai–

Con esa última orden Chin salió de la oficina de Steve. Al cruzar a la agente Weston le avisó del viaje que debía realizar y luego siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Danny para darle las pautas de acción.

Steve se apoyó en el escritorio mientras fingía mirar algunos papeles que estaban sobre la superficie de madera. Pero su atención estaba en otro lugar. A través de la rendija de las persianas americanas que cubrían los vidrios de la habitación siguió con total fijeza los movimientos de Danny mientras recibía de Chin las órdenes encomendadas. Notó en cada gesto del rubio la decepción que éste sentía al enterarse de las nuevas noticias.

Cuando vio como la resignación apresaba a Danny no supo que sentir.

Que Daniel ni siquiera se quejara de la situación lo llenó de un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Era una mezcla de pesar, decepción, rabia e indignación. Era el detective quien había provocado toda la situación y ahora sólo se marchaba del cuartel del Five-0 sin decir una palabra y sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que no podía enojarse con el rubio -más de lo que ya estaba enojado. Las reglas del juego ya estaban puestas y era él mismo quién las había escrito. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

– ¿Ya estás listo, Steve?– 

La voz de Lori lo sacó de ese momento de debilidad en el que había caído. Enfocó su vista en la mujer y sin más respuesta que una sonrisa tranquila tomó su bolso y salió del lugar.

* * *

La agente Weston tomaba a su compañero herido mientras pedía a gritos una ambulancia. Sus manos se manchaban de la sangre caliente que salía profusamente de la lesión y su garganta se desgarraba de tanto forzarla al clamar por ayuda.

– Resiste, Steve, por favor– pedía mientras los médicos, que habían llegado raudos al llamado del mismo gobernador Denning que estaba presente cuando ocurrió el tiroteo, le arrancaban de los brazos a un desconcertado Steve que parecía al borde del desmayo– Perdóname– le gritó antes de que el comandante perdiera la conciencia en la camilla mientras lo subían a la ambulancia.

Las cosas habían salido mal. Tendrían que haberlo esperado de ese modo tal y como la situación se había ido desarrollando.

_Decir que había sido complicado conseguir la identidad del cadáver hallado en una de las playas de Waikiki era menospreciar la situación. Pero luego de tres días de investigaciones habían obtenido una coincidencia con una base de datos del continente por el tipo de sangre del desconocido. El “John Doe”, Adrian Grimes según la información, resultaba ser miembro de un servicio de seguridad contratado para custodiar a un joven inversionista que se reuniría con influyentes personajes de las islas de Hawaii. Su equipo de seguridad había hecho escala en la isla de Molokai, donde habían llegado por barco sin ser detectados para no levantar sospechas. Allí es donde Lori y Steve consiguieron reunir la información necesaria para comenzar a entender en qué se estaban metiendo. Como Ian Ruthers era una persona muy importante su llegada a la isla de Oahu debía ser un total secreto para no correr riesgos durante su estadía. Pero al parecer la información se había filtrado dando por resultado que atacaran a parte de la seguridad del hombre._

_O eso era lo que habían creído._

_Habían entablado conexión con el joven Ruthers y le habían explicado toda la situación. Se habían guardado los detalles escabrosos para no asustarlos. Lori, con su sonrisa tranquila y coqueta había engañado al joven haciéndole creer que sólo era una amenaza lo que había llegado hasta ellos. No hablaron de cadáveres hallados en la costa, ni de nada que pudiera hacer huir a Ruthers. Lo último que el Five-0 quería es lidiar con la ira del gobernador Denning._

_Steve se había ofrecido a asumir la guardia de Ian Ruthers él mismo. Organizó su traslado a Oahu y no lo perdió de vista ni un segundo. El gobernador le pidió expresamente que se encargara de que ese hombre saliera ileso de la isla ya que estaba planeando abrir en Oahu una sucursal de su cadena hotelera y pensaba agregar un crucero turístico por todas las islas hawaianas, eso significaba más turistas y por lo tanto más ingresos. Denning de ninguna manera quería que el hombre se fuera de Hawaii decidido a no invertir y hacer negocios con la isla._

_Cuando pasaron tres días y no había ninguna nueva información, Steve había comenzado a desesperarse. Más porque el joven a su cargo tenía la manía de no seguir sus reglas y sacarlo de quicio alegando que no había nada por lo que temer._

_Pero las cosas cambiarían drásticamente._

_Fue un error de cálculo. Steve nunca se hubiese imaginado que el mismo equipo de seguridad de Ruthers, con el que había trabajado 5 días seguidos codo a codo, era el encargado de tratar de secuestrarlo y pedir un rescate millonario por él._

_Cuando Chin y Danny le enviaron el mensaje sobre el pasado de Adrian Grimes, y su posible participación en varios secuestros extorsivos de gran envergadura, las fichas comenzaron a caerle a Steve en un orden perfecto, más cuando pudieron recuperar unos mensajes de texto del celular que había aparecido en la ropa del cadáver. Adrian era medio hermano de Frank Brice, el líder del equipo de seguridad del inversionista y con quien Steve había compartido los detalles de todos los movimientos que debían hacer de ahora en adelante._

_Había metido a todo un grupo de secuestradores en el mismo lugar que al inversionista que debía proteger y no sólo eso, sino que también el gobernador estaba presente en la reunión que se estaba desarrollando y que terminaría en cinco minutos._

_Apenas si pudo organizar algo con la seguridad del gobernador Denning antes de que la reunión terminara y Ruthers se marchara del despacho protegido por sus guardaespaldas con destino al garaje. Steve se había mantenido expectante y había seguido al grupo de personas sin que nada sucediera. No debían levantar sospechas si querían sacar con vida a la mayoría de los allí presentes. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que notó movimientos extraños cuando el inversionista estaba a punto de subirse a su auto._

_Allí fue cuando el infierno se desató._

_Los disparos comenzaron de una manera intempestiva. Steve estaba preparado para solucionar cualquier tipo de inconveniente, pero cuando quedabas en medio de una balacera entre dos grupos sumamente armados, la situación no parecía terminar en un final feliz._

_El grupo de secuestradores había abierto fuego contra el comandante y el equipo de seguridad de Denning, quienes se había ofrecido a acompañarlos con conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo con el inversionista. Steve había podido saltar sobre Lori antes de que alguna bala la alcanzara, para luego acompañarla a refugiarse detrás de un auto. Con esta tarea concluida se puso en la cabeza tratar de salir airoso (y lo menos dañado posible) del infierno en el que se había metido._

_Los cargadores de las pistolas eran cambiados con una velocidad inusitada. Se notaba que todos tenían entrenamiento con armas de grueso calibre y eso no ayudaba para nada a los dos integrantes del Five-0 y sus improvisados compañeros. Pero fue una cuestión de tiempo para que el cansancio y la baja moral comenzara a hacer mella en el grupo contrario, de todas maneras ya no tenían forma de conseguir lo que habían ido a buscar, así que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano._

_Cuando las balas dejaron de sonar, y comenzó la comprobación y búsqueda de sobrevivientes Steve se alejó unos pasos del grupo conformado por la seguridad del gobernador y de los refuerzos del HPD que estaban cuidando las entradas y salidas del edificio y habían llegado alertados por los disparos._

_Se sentía un tonto, un necio y por completo fuera de sí mismo al ver como había finalizado todo. No debería haber salido así. Las cosas no tenían que haberse desarrollado de ese modo… pero lo habían hecho. Y todo había sido su culpa. Todas las malas decisiones que había tomado desde el principio del caso (y unas horas antes del mismo) le estaban pasando factura en ese momento. Sin tomarse mucho tiempo para pensar, cinco o seis errores estratégicos podían reconocerse._

_Debía dar gracias al cielo por no haber perdido a nadie de su lado, descontando obviamente a los pocos heridos entre la seguridad y la policía local. Y todo por su maldita culpa._

_El comandante sintió el dolor en su pecho, como si todo su interior estuviese siendo estrujado en un puño. Su respiración se aceleró y el peso de sus errores cayó sobre él. Podrían haberlo matado a él o a Lori y todo por no querer actuar como debía haberlo hecho. Todo por mezclar sus malditos sentimientos con el trabajo. Había roto una de sus reglas prioritarias._

_El ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo amenazaba con llevarse la poca estabilidad que había mantenido, las sirenas de los patrulleros y las ambulancias retumbaban en su cabeza haciéndole sentir un dolor aún peor del que ya lo aquejaba. Debía buscar algo de oxígeno y un lugar más despejado para tratar de serenarse y no colapsar allí mismo. Pero primero necesitaba que sus pulmones comenzaran a recibir aire. Desabrochó el chaleco antibalas con su mano izquierda, mientras se abanicaba con la derecha. Tiró lejos, casi con desprecio y asco, la pesada prenda que hasta hacía instantes cubría su pecho._

_Un leve toque en su hombro lo obligó a girar su rostro y ver los claros ojos de su compañera de equipo teñidos de preocupación._

_– ¿Estás bien, Steve? Tu palidez es preocupante– aseguró sin esperar respuesta._

_El comandante sólo asintió con un gesto de su cabeza, sintiendo que su pecho explotaría con sólo emitir una palabra. No estaba bien y era más que obvio. Pero no tenía por qué cargar en otros sus problemas. De repente, algo llamó su atención._

_La perfiladora notó como la actitud de su jefe cambiaba de pronto. Era obvio que Steve hacía unos segundos estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, no se necesitaba tener su título y ser perfiladora del FBI para deducirlo. La pregunta era qué lo había hecho ponerse en alerta nuevamente._

_Lori sintió un empujón violento que la lanzó al piso justo antes de que una detonación provocara un estruendoso eco en el garaje. El cuerpo de Steve cayó pesadamente junto a la perfiladora debido a la bala que atravesara de lado a lado el pectoral izquierdo._

Nadie había notado a la figura rezagada esperando la posibilidad de llevarse a alguien con él. Todos los planes que habían costado meses arruinados por un maldito imbécil que se creía un superhéroe y que pagaría con su vida el haber arruinado su plan. Ya no tenía nada que perder, así que sólo había visto su oportunidad al ver al tipo sin su chaleco antibalas. No le importó más nada cuando lo acribillaron en cuestión de segundos. Ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar los gritos por ayuda que la mujer rubia profería desgarradoramente.

Todos los maleantes habían sido abatidos, pero desgraciadamente no eran los únicos que habían caído.


	3. Todo lo que termina, termina mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fue herido debido a un error táctico que cometió. 
> 
> Danny tendrá sus reproches para hacerle... y Steve lo sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... último cap de los que tenía publicado en la comunidad de LJ: http://h50-esp.livejournal.com/
> 
> Mañana (trataré que sea antes de irme a ver Iron Man 3) publicaré el cuarto capítulo que tengo terminado desde el fin de semana pasado. 
> 
> Espero que aún recuerden esta historia y les guste u_u

Todos los médicos del la clínica estaban de acuerdo en que el Comandante McGarrett era el hombre más afortunado de la isla: la bala había pasado a centímetros del pulmón izquierdo, y bastante cerca del corazón, pero no había tocado ninguno de los dos órganos. Sólo había desgarrado músculo y había rozado una de las costillas, pero sin llegar a quebrarla. Había atravesado limpiamente el cuerpo del Marine y había salido por la espalda. Mínimo tendría que pasar dos semanas en el hospital para una primera evaluación y hablar sobre el alta… pero los médicos no conocían a Steve J. McGarrett. Por eso Chin observaba a su jefe con disgusto. Sabía que no había manera de convencer a Steve de que ceje su intento de salir de allí.

– Son ocho días los que reposaste, Steve. Sólo ocho días luego de que una bala te atravesara el pecho ¿Te parece normal irte ahora?– no recibió respuesta, razón por la cual se molestó. Habían pasado semanas desde el caso en que desbarataron la banda que traficaba con niñas pequeñas en donde él había sido herido por una bala que rozó su torso y aún le dolía horrores el ponerse una remera. Steve debía sentirse en el infierno con sólo estar de pie. Chin lo miraba de manera escrutadora, esperando tener algún resultado… pero todos sabían que sólo Danny podía conseguir algo de su jefe con sólo una mirada.

Que el Comandante siguiera guardando su ropa haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que le dirigían molestó en demasía al Teniente, por esa razón decidió ir un poquito más allá.

– Que tú creas que eres un súper hombre, o algo por el estilo, no lo hace cierto. Quédate aunque sea un par de días más– al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible, porque Steve se giró de repente luciendo bastante indignado.

– No me creo nada, Chin– expresó duramente, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de obvio disgusto es su rostro– Sólo que ya no quiero estar aquí. Puedo acostarme y no hacer nada en mi propia cama– ambos sabían que eso de “no hacer nada” no se cumpliría. Steve regresaría a su trabajo apenas se diera una ducha y se cambiara el vendaje que rodeaba su pecho.

No discutió lo dicho por McGarrett, no era tonto. Y en una batalla de terquedad, a Steven sólo el Detective Williams podía vencerlo… y eso si lo hacía.

Pero aún había algo preocupante en toda la situación. La tensión en el cuerpo del Marine era obvia. Y Chin, aunque fingiera no saberlo, se podía imaginar la razón de ese estado. Había cierta persona, que se encargaba en ese momento de dirigir al Five-0, que mostraba la misma tensión y molestia que Steve.

– ¿Has visto a Danny en estos días?– preguntó en un tono suave y casual, pero cuando Steve se giró y siguió guardando su ropa en el bolso Chin supo que había dado en el blanco.

– No. No vino–

– Que extraño. Dijo que lo haría apenas pudiese…– deslizó el Teniente esperando a que Steve se girara, pero este seguía clavado en su sitio, de espaldas, revolviendo las sábanas como buscando algo más que guardar, pero que no encontraría porque ya había empacado todo. Sólo buscaba una excusa para no tener que mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor.

Pero Chin no era tonto.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó con extrañeza.

– Pedí expresamente que no lo dejaran pasar…– susurró en un lamento ahogado.

– ¡¿Qué?!– inquirió el teniente pasados unos segundos. Estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. Su gesto debía demostrarlo porque cuando Steve se giró y vio su rostro, este sólo mostró una sonrisa afectada. Chin trató de recomponer su gesto, pero cuando la verdad de que Steve había prohibido a Danny que lo visitara regresaba a su cabeza no podía hacer más que volver a sorprenderse – ¿Pe…pero cómo… cómo que le prohibiste que…?– no le resultaba extraño que prohibiera una visita. Cuando te encontrabas en una cama de hospital lo que menos quieres es ser molestado… pero que Steve no quisiera ver a Danny era algo completamente inaudito.

Y más sabiendo lo que todo el mundo sabía -y si no lo sabían lo intuían- y que siempre dejaban entrever en sus chistes hacia la pareja de trabajo que conformaban el Comandante y el Detective.

– Es sencillo. No lo agregué en la lista de visitas y si vino no lo dejaron pasar– explicó como si eso no significara nada.

– ¿Entiendes lo que me estás diciendo? – volvió a indagar con recelo-Comprendería que no quisieras ver a otras personas ¿pero a Danny? ¿Prohibiste la entrada a Danny?– la sola idea de pensar en esa situación era inconcebible.

– ¡Oh, dios, Chin!– casi gritó totalmente hastiado por la sorpresa de su amigo– Sí, le prohibí la entrada. No quería verlo, no necesitaba verlo y sólo quiero…– no terminó la frase.

No pudo terminarla, no porque no quisiera… es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ocho días. Ocho días acostado en la cama de la clínica, mirando al techo, saludando a todos los que iban a verlo con una sonrisa, anhelando poder ver a alguien que sabría que no vendría porque él mismo lo había prohibido. Odiaba a Danny… o mejor dicho lo que le había hecho Danny, y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Y menos cuando estaba en una situación precaria como la que se hallaba protagonizando. No quería generar más lástima de la que ya veía en los ojos celestes de la persona a la que quería. Podía soportar que Danny no correspondiera sus sentimientos -en realidad no, pero quería creer que podría soportarlo- pero no podría soportar sentirse disminuido y digno de pena ante él.

Así que evitar el enfrentamiento era lo mejor. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para tratar de sanar sus heridas y recomponer aunque sea un poco toda la situación. Eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo, porque a decir verdad aún no tenía idea de lo que haría de allí en más. Aunque hubiesen pasado cinco días aún no se sentía preparado para lidiar con todo el embrollo.

– Es obvio que discutieron, Steve… tiene que haber sido grave para que el resultado sea este– presionó el Teniente señalándole la herida en el pecho. Chin no quería que el SEAL le dijera lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero quería que el castaño entrara en razón de una vez. Steve no era él mismo desde hacía unas semanas… Danny tampoco, y eso había afectado la dinámica del grupo lo suficiente como para casi perder a su jefe.

– Fue grave, créeme…– aseguró sin dejar del todo concluido el tema, pero dándole a entender a su compañero que no quería hablar sobre ello– Lo fue– deslizó tajante, tratando más de convencerse a sí mismo de que cada una de sus acciones estaban justificadas, por más que al racionalizar la situación todo pareciera un berrinche de adolescente.

– Lo que Danny haya hecho también lo perjudicó a él, y estoy seguro que se arrepiente–

Chin había notado destruido al rubio detective, podría afirmar que estaba peor que Steve en los primeros días del caso con el inversionista. Le causaba gracia que durante los días en que su jefe estuvo internado se inventó mil y una excusas para no ir con ellos a visitarlo. Ahora entendía el por qué: no quería decirles sobre la prohibición expresa del Comandante.

– No lo dudo… me quedo muy claro su arrepentimiento sobre lo que pasó– Steve trató de no sonar tan rencoroso, pero entre el dolor en su pecho y el resentimiento que le carcomía el alma no podía evitar sonar de ese modo. Era obvio que Danny estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber iniciado ese acercamiento.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Steve? Nunca eres así, y menos si se trata de Danny– 

Chin no necesitó más que ver el dolor en esos ojos verdes para saber que lo que se imaginaban en la oficina era cierto. Él había tratado de disuadir a Kono sobre su idea de que “algo” había sucedido entre Steve y Danny y las cosas habían salido mal. Era extraño pensar que los dos hombres pudiesen haber tenido algo. Y no por Steve a decir verdad, pero Danny era casi el paradigma de la heterosexualidad, había estado casado, tenía una hija y estaba iniciando una relación con la muchacha del museo. Era algo realmente irrisorio pensar que Steve y Danny habían tenido una pelea de amantes, como había sugerido Kono…

Pero al parecer su prima tenía algo de razón.

Chin decidió no preguntar más y ayudar a su jefe con el bolso de ropa y salir del lugar de una vez.

* * *

Como lo había predicho Chin, Steve se dio una ducha en su casa y sin esperar un segundo tomó rumbo a la oficina. No quería quedarse tumbado en su cama donde sería presa fácil de todos los sentimientos que habían provocado su situación actual. Ya no quería pensar más en Danny y lo que había sucedido…

Era un hombre adulto. Había sobrevivido a cosas por las que muchos ya se encontrarían bajo tierra… la muerte de sus padres, guerras, misiones calificadas de suicidas y allí, donde muchos hubieran huido, él seguía poniéndose en la línea de fuego.

En conclusión, un corazón roto no iba a acabar con él.

Era el mediodía cuando la figura del jefe del equipo cruzó la puerta vidriada de entrada. Todos se acercaron a saludarlo y a preguntarle por su herida y regañarlo un poco por haber salido antes de la clínica, aún le faltaba una semana de observación. La tranquilidad embargó al grupo cuando Steve les dijo que había prometido visitar la clínica día por medio para que le hicieran las revisiones pertinentes.

Todos rodeaban a Steve menos Danny quien estaba metido en su oficina hablando por teléfono. El Comandante sólo miró de reojo hacia la habitación ocupada por el rubio, notando que este ni siquiera se inmutaba o se dignaba a mirarlo. Cuando Kono le preguntó si le dolía mucho, sólo sonrío para tratar de disimular el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado por la indiferencia del detective y siguió manteniendo la agradable conversación.

No pasaron ni quince minutos de su llegada que ya se había encerrado en su oficina a ver los papeles acumulados sobre su escritorio.

Esperaba ver muchos más, pero no se quejó al ver que estaba equivocado. Era un hombre de acción, por ende odiaba el papeleo que cada caso traía aparejado, y teniendo en cuenta las características del último trabajo realizado ya se había visualizado muerto, enterrado por una avalancha de papeles.

Pero no, sólo había dos carpetas, una la de justificación de presupuesto, que sí o sí requería su firma y la segunda era una confirmación de una generosa recompensa dada por el señor Ruthers al grupo de operaciones que le había salvado la vida. Steve pensó que podría tener un poco de vía libre para actuar como se le viniera en gana (y romper cuanto se le cruzara en el camino sin culpa) en los próximos casos debido a la importante suma de dinero que Ruthers había dejado. El fondo que Denning había creado para multas y reconstrucciones que el Five– 0 debía pagar había crecido considerablemente debido al generoso aporte.

Pensaba en eso mientras se masajeaba el hombro izquierdo que aún le dolía por el impacto de la bala unos centímetros más abajo. Si bien no había tocado órganos y apenas había rozado uno de sus huesos, el impacto de la bala por sí sólo era terriblemente doloroso. El moretón que se dibujaba rojizo sobre su piel tardaría semanas en irse.

Comenzó a estampar su firma en la ingente cantidad de papeles que poblaban los dos folders sin prestar atención a su entorno. Estaría bien, todo estaría bien mientras su mente se distrajera en cosas mundanas y de todos los días…

Casi podría decir que estaba de mejor ánimo al pensar en eso, pero justo en ese momento una montaña de carpetas cayó sobre su escritorio, haciéndolo sobresaltar por lo tan distraído que estaba. Daniel se hallaba parado frente a él sin decir nada. Al parecer estaba esperando algo.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?– preguntó Steve haciendo referencia a la montaña de folders que había tirado el rubio sobre su escritorio.

– Es el papeleo de todo el caso… no tuve mucho para hacer en estos ocho días, salvo un caso típico de robos, así que me entretuve con lo que tenía a mano– aseguró aún de pie señalando las carpetas. El tono molesto y de reproche usado por el rubio molestó a Steve, pero no se lo dejaría ver.

– Siéntate si quieres– ofreció señalando la silla frente a su buró.

– Oh, de repente es bienvenida mi compañía…– soltó Danny simulando sorprenderse ante la invitación. Steve sonrió irónicamente, con cansancio, como si supiera lo que venía– Podríamos haber hecho las cosas bien, Steven. Podríamos haberlo hecho si obtuviera algo de tu lado ¡Pero no! ¡No! ¿Qué es lo que obtengo? Una maldita prohibición de ir a verte– lo último lo siseó entre dientes, casi como si le doliese decirlo en voz alta.

– Danny…– deslizó en voz muy baja, mirando la noble madera oscura de su escritorio, tratando de evitar esos ojos turquesas y no pensar en el dolor de su corazón. No quería golpear a Danny, pero lo haría si se ponía a montar una escena allí.

– No importa– soltó el rubio de repente, casi como buscando contenerse –Todo está bien. No hay nada que reprochar– 

Steve sonrió para sí mismo. Era gracioso ver a Danny tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de algo. Cuando el castaño levantó su vista, la neblina de dolor que encontró en los ojos del detective le desgarró el alma… él sabía porque Danny se hallaba mal, y él compartía ese dolor.

Ambos sabían que todo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no lo podían evitar. Lo mejor que podían hacer era negarlo y tratar de contener la situación sólo un poco más… hasta que todo estallase y ya ni siquiera pudieran trabajar juntos.

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, como si fuese una lucha de voluntades y bajar la vista significara la derrota. Ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencido. Debían mantener a flote la situación a como diera lugar.

Tratar de no ver la distancia que había entre los dos era una buena forma de comenzar. Y Steve tomó la posta.

– Buen trabajo, Danny. Entonces… ¿todo el caso concluyó?– preguntó para tratar de cambiar el tema. No podía hacer otra cosa mejor.

– Fue difícil… – comenzó a explicar el detective algunos de los datos que Steve se había perdido por su estadía en el clínica –todo estaba bien hasta que le comentamos a Ian Ruthers que el caso inició con el hallazgo del cadáver de Adrian Grimes… fue una de las cosas más terribles que me tocó vivir– aseguró el rubio mientras se desplomaba sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Steve.

– ¿Qué sucedió?–

– Ellos dos eran pareja… Ruthers y Adrian Grimes estaban juntos desde hacía algunos meses– Danny no vio el rostro de sorpresa de Steve, y si lo vio siguió narrando los detalles de lo que el grupo había tenido que vivir – Tuvimos las fotos del cuerpo desfigurado de Grimes en la pantalla mientras Ruthers estuvo aquí. No nos dimos cuenta de sacarlas cuando vino a agradecernos por el buen trabajo y a preguntarnos cómo el caso llegó a nosotros– el detective detuvo su narración un segundo, casi como si el dolor que sentía fuera algo físico y no algo simplemente emocional por recordar lo sucedido– Se desmayó al darse cuenta que lo que veía en pantalla era su pareja–

– ¿Estaba en pareja con uno de los secuestradores?– inquirió Steve asombrado. Nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así. Nunca notó que estaba comenzando a sentirse cómodo nuevamente al hablar con su compañero de trabajo.

– Adrian Grimes formaba parte de la banda de su hermanastro, pero viajó a Hawaii para tratar de detenerlo para que no lastimen a Ian. Frank Brice lo asesinó y trató de poner pistas falsas tratando de ganar tiempo y hacer el secuestro de manera limpia–

– ¿Por qué eligieron Hawaii?– preguntó el Comandante completamente metido en el caso. Era bastante gratificante poder hablar sin sentir el rencor carcomiendo su alma. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería tan difícil trabajar juntos si se limitaban a hacer sólo eso.

– Ruthers me explicó que tenía dos equipos de seguridad, los cuales se turnaban. En el continente quedó parte de la seguridad, y de este viaje se encargaba el grupo al que tuviste que enfrentarte–

– Entiendo… necesitaban que sea en este viaje sí o sí. Estaban sólo ellos y eso les facilitaría las cosas…–

– Así es– contestó Danny mientras sonreía con gesto displicente– No contaban con enfrentarse a _Superman_ …–

Steve no sonrió al escuchar las palabras del detective. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que lo llamaban por el sobrenombre y eso le fastidiaba. No porque no fuera gracioso o algo estúpida la comparación, si no por el tono en el que las palabras fueron dichas en los dos casos.

– Cometí un error ¿Ok? Lo admito. Podrían dejar de juzgarme por ello– expresó Steve en un tono tajante que demostraba el hastío que sentía por los reproches hacia sus acciones. Él era el primero en torturarse mentalmente por haber cometido errores de tal magnitud.

– ¡No! No puedo dejar de juzgarte porque no fue un error ¡fue una estupidez!– gritó Danny, dejando entrever el enojo y la frustración que sentía.

– ¡Todo salió bien! ¿Por qué tienen que seguir recriminando mis acciones?– 

Steve se dio cuenta que los gritos habían alertado al resto del grupo, quienes se hallaban en la sala principal siguiendo la discusión disimuladamente. 

Por más que estaba a punto de perder el control, no podía descuidar lo que decía.

– ¿Todo salió bien? ¡¿Todo salió bien, Dices?! ¡Pusiste en peligro a toda nuestra gente y a la del gobernador! ¡Iniciaste un tiroteo en un lugar cerrado y reducido! ¡Lori podría haber muerto! ¡Y tú…! ¡Tú tienes un agujero en el pecho, maldito idiota!– gritó mientras se ponía de pie, golpeando la mesa con su mano izquierda al decir lo último.

Danny gritaba sin importarle nada. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente de pensar todo lo que quería recriminarle a Steve. Había decidido tener una charla tranquila, donde no se tocaran temas que los pusieran a la defensiva a ninguno de los dos. Pero que Steve tomara como nada el que le hayan atravesado el pecho de lado a lado realmente lo sacaba de quicio.

– Son cosas que pasan, Danny– aseguró Steve bajando la voz, tratando de comprender que todo esto era porque su amigo se preocupaba… Dios… era tan doloroso que el detective se preocupara de esa manera por él. Esa forma de cuidarlo y protegerlo era una de las tantas cosas que le habían dado alas para confesarse–Sólo son cosas que pasan– repitió para no sentirse tonto.

– Sabes que eso no hubiese pasado si me llevabas a mí–

Y ahí estaba… sin querer llegaron al tema que los dos querían evitar. Porque era obvia la razón por la que Lori había ocupado el lugar de Danny, y éste había sido relegado a vigilar los exteriores del edificio en el que se llevaba a cabo la reunión entre Denning y Ruthers.

– No empecemos, no vayamos por ahí– amenazó Steve con un siseo que helaría la sangre de cualquiera, pero no la de su interlocutor, quien ahora comenzaba a mostrarse no arrepentido, pero si algo dolido por haber tocado el tema que, era obvio, ambos habían tratado de evitar.

– Yo no estoy empezando nada. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta lo que pasó–

– Me doy cuenta de todo, no soy estúpido, Daniel–

– ¡Dejaste que todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros se entrometiera en el trabajo!–

– ¡Porque no soy una maldita máquina!– gritó golpeando la mesa, mientras se ponía de pie apoyando ambas manos en la mesa e inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, dándole a entender a Danny que no se dejaría intimidar por nada– No puedo poner una sonrisa y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó entre nosotros–

– Era tu seguridad, idiota– deslizó encarándolo, tomando la misma postura que Steve, pero del otro lado del escritorio. Sus rostros separados por apenas centímetros. Sus ojos cruzándose una vez más. La rabia bullía en la verde mirada de Steve, mientras la celeste de Danny sólo mostraba decepción– yo debía estar cuidándote la espalda, yo soy tu respaldo, no ella–

– ¿Son celos?– un chiste tonto, que ya había usado con anterioridad cuando Danny había conocido a Nick Taylor. No pudo evitarlo, sabía que tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada, pero lo actitud del detective lo llevaba al límite.

– Eres mi mejor amigo…– respondió alejándose unos centímetros, la posición en la que habían quedado anteriormente era demasiado comprometedora. No quería que Steve volviese a interpretar mal sus acciones–Creo que ni en Jersey tuve a alguien como tú… no quiero perderte, Steve…–

– Oh, Danny…– suspiró mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla y, disimulando el dolor en la parte izquierda de su pecho, se cruzaba de brazos tratando de calmarse. Para el detective rubio no pasó desapercibido que ese gesto era una clara demostración de que Steve acababa de levantar todas sus barreras y ya no habría forma de penetrarlas– Yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo…–

– ¿Qué?– peguntó sorprendido el rubio, sintiéndose herido y por completo horrorizado con lo que había salido de la boca de su jefe. Millones de situaciones vividas junto al comandante llegaron a su mente: las cervezas compartidas a la orilla del mar, los almuerzos en grupo con todo el equipo, las largas charlas en su auto, siempre conducido por Steve… los detalles de este con Grace, toda la ayuda que le había brindado, todo lo que había hecho por él sin que tuviera que pedírselo… todo eso perdido y tirado a la basura por su precipitada acción.

– Ya te lo expliqué…– el Comandante sólo pudo emitir un suspiro derrotado, como si el dolor que atenazaba su pecho, y no por la herida que lo atravesaba, ahora estuviese más presente que nunca – podría haber pasado toda mi vida a tu lado siendo tu mejor amigo, pero luego de lo sucedido la semana pasada eso ya no puede ser…–

– ¿Pero por qué?–

Danny quería decirle a Steve que él era la persona más importante que había conocido en la endemoniada isla en la que ahora vivía, quién estuvo a su lado en cada momento en que lo necesitó, y que él había hecho lo mismo sólo para verlo feliz, eran compañeros, camaradas, confidentes… eran amigos. Los unían lazos demasiado fuertes como para que se rompieran de ese modo tan absurdo.

Pero no pudo decirle nada. El detective no pudo decir una sola palabra al ver la sonrisa cínica y los ojos verdes turbios de dolor que clavaban la mirada en los suyos. No podía decirle eso porque era darle alas a Steve, era darle a entender que algo podría pasar entre ellos cuando obviamente no podía ser así. Y lo peor era que Steve parecía querer escuchar esas palabras para luego utilizarlas en su contra…

Danny se odiaba por ello. Se odiaba por haber cometido ese estúpido error. Sólo había querido darle una muestra de cariño y aprobación… un gesto tonto que su jefe podría haber interpretado como una muestra de total aceptación por su parte.

¿Pero qué clase de detective era que no se había visto venir ese problema? ¿Qué había nublado su juicio de tal manera que lo había empujado a esa acción sin medir sus consecuencias? Era un idiota y comenzaba a odiarse por ello. Todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento en Hawaii se estaba cayendo a pedazos por su culpa. Le gustaría culpar a Steve, pero en este caso sabía que el culpable no era el castaño.

Notó que ya no obtendría respuestas a su pregunta cuando Steve le señaló la salida con un sencillo gesto de su mano.

Danny quería odiarlo, quería incluso tirarle por la cabeza lo primero que llegara a sus manos. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo por el simple hecho que se reconoció a sí mismo en la actitud dolida de Steve. Cuando Rachel lo había dejado él había actuado de esa misma manera: siendo hiriente a propósito, buscando generar culpa y un sentimiento de auto desprecio en la persona que acababa de pedirle el divorcio.

El haber tenido ese pensamiento lo asustó. Realmente prendió todas sus alarmas y lo hizo enfadarse. No supo por qué motivo y tampoco quería pensarlo. 

– ¿Quieres que las cosas sean así?– preguntó el detective con rabia, demostrando que ambos podían ser hirientes– Qué así sea, Steve. Ya que no me dejas ayudarte, rezaré para que nada te pase de aquí en adelante–

Steve sabía que Danny no era creyente, signo de rebeldía para con su familia conservadora le había comentado el rubio. El Comandante intuyó que al decir eso, el detective buscó dejar en claro lo inútil que se sentía al ser suplantado en su cargo. Pero no sabía de qué otra forma actuar, o si existiría otra forma de proceder ante lo que sucedía entre ellos.

La forma en la que Danny salió de la oficina de Steve dejó en claro muchas cosas, una de ellas era que la situación en la que estaban envueltos ya no tenía solución.

Lo último que Steve gritó a Danny antes de que este saliera del cuartel fue que sería él quien pagara el vidrio que se había resquebrajado por el portazo mal dado.

El comandante volvió a encerrarse en su oficina para no tener que lidiar con las miradas sorprendidas y llena de preguntas de su equipo. Se encerró para poder tener privacidad mientras la angustia lo invadía y lo llenaba de un fuerte sentimiento de decepción y desolación.

Steve era consciente de que en esa discusión el vidrio de su puerta no fue lo único que había terminado roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero encontrarlas mañana por aquí para seguir con esta humilde historia!


	4. No siempre gana el que pega primero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas entre Steve y Danny van de mal en peor. Su trabajo sigue viéndose afectado hasta el punto en que el Gobernador debe tomar cartas en el asunto.
> 
> Danny necesita descargarse, tratar de entender qué está sucediendo y tomar una decisión importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado para cierta personita especial que me ayudó a recuperar las ganas de escribir, que me prestó su tiempo para aconsejarme y para decirme qué le parecía el rumbo que iba tomando esto... con ella a mi lado he escrito las cosas que más satisfecha me han dejado, así que tengo más ganas de seguir con este fic de las que ya tenía con anterioridad XD. 
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por no haber abandonado esta historia! Besos y gracias a todos!

Capítulo 4:

Tomar de esa manera debía ser ilegal… tendrían que prohibirlo, pensó para sí mismo mientras abría la quinta botella de cerveza de la noche. Se había dicho que dejaría de tomar al abrir la segunda, pero el recordar que solía beber con Steve, en algo así como un ritual de amistad entre ellos, lo había deprimido más.

Steve lo dejaba tomar porque sabía que el rubio tenía algún motivo para hacerlo. Si estaban en un bar, el comandante lo acompañaba hasta que el rubio tomaba lo que necesitaba y luego lo llevaba hasta su hotel, donde lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, a veces se llevaba el Camaro y se lo regresaba por la mañana cuando lo iba a buscar para ir al Cuartel. Si no, le dejaba a Danny las llaves en algún lugar donde las pudiera ver por la mañana y él regresaba caminando hasta su casa… Steve siempre le decía que era una buena manera de hacer ejercicio.

Cuando bebían en casa de Steve solían hacerlo en la playa. Los dos descalzos, sintiendo la cálida arena en la planta de los pies, sentados indolentemente en las cómodas sillas de madera. Se pasaban las botellas el uno al otro como un ritual tonto de camaradería. Danny solía beber mucho más que Steve, el rubio nunca había preguntado el por qué, pero le agradecía el que fingiera y se quedara a su lado hasta que la mezcla de alcohol y cansancio lo noqueaba. Cuando despertaba por la mañana, con una resaca de los mil demonios no podía evitar sonreír al verse acostado en el sillón de la sala del Comandante. Steve se preocupaba por su comodidad por más que terminara él ebrio y tuviera que arrastrarlo por toda la planta hasta dejarlo descansando en un lugar seguro.

Saber que esas cosas ya no iban a pasar más le destrozaba el corazón. Steve le había dejado muy en claro en pocas palabras que todo eso era historia.

_“Yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo”_

Esa frase dicha hacía semanas no abandonaba su cabeza. Sólo pensar que Steve estaba cumpliendo con su sentencia le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar. Era consciente de que la situación no se resolvería fácilmente.

Ni siquiera sabía si había una solución posible que dejara a todos contentos.

Miró sus manos, la botella que acababa de abrir estaba vacía. Había bebido la cerveza sin darse cuenta, ahogándose no sólo en sus pensamientos sino también en la espumosa bebida.

¿Estaría mal tomarse el six pack entero?

Las cosas ya no podían ir peor pensó para sí mismo mientras abría la sexta botella y se tiraba en el sillón de su cuarto de hotel.

Mañana sería otro día. Y realmente temía que fuese como los últimos que venía viviendo.

* * *

Todo era un caos, un verdadero caos en el cuartel. Chin y Kono estaban atrincherados dentro de la oficina del primero tratando de escuchar lo que significaban los gritos que Denning estaba dando al jefe del escuadrón y a su segundo al mando.

El gobernador se había presentado hacía veinte minutos en la oficina del Comandante McGarrett pidiendo explicaciones sobre un caso que no avanzaba, y peor aún iba retrocediendo. Le acababa de llegar la información que el sicario que el Five-0 estaba buscando hacía semana y media había salido del país unas horas atrás. Le habían perdido la pista y no había que ser demasiado inteligente ni muy experimentado para saber que no lo volverían a ver en la isla.

El asesino de tres funcionarios públicos había escapado impunemente frente a sus narices y alguien debía pagar. Denning no tenía ningún inconveniente en culpar de todo lo sucedido a McGarrett y a su grupo de locos. Empezando por la agente Weston que no estaba cumpliendo bien con su deber de mantener controlado al equipo y la que había citado en su oficina a primera hora de la mañana. El equipo no había vuelto a ver ninguno de sus rubios cabellos desde que había dejado el cuartel rumbo a la oficina del gobernador.

Obviamente luego de ella llegó el turno del Comandante y jefe del Five-0 quien había tratado de cargar con toda la culpa de los errores cometidos durante el operativo fallido.

Hubiese funcionado si el detective Williams no hubiese llegado con una evidente resaca que enfureció más al gobernador y por poco no le pide la placa y el arma y lo mandaba al continente de una patada bien puesta. Steve lo había mirado con sorpresa por un momento para luego volver su atención a Denning y tratar de encauzar su rabia nuevamente hacia su propia persona.

-Esto va de mal en peor, primo- aseguró la más joven del equipo mientras trataba de ver que sucedía dentro de la oficina de Steve. El audio de la discusión les llegaba perfectamente, sólo les faltaban las imágenes y el no saber hasta qué punto habían llegado las cosas sacaba de quicio a Kono.

-Si temes que Steve vaya a golpear al gobernador, descuida… Danny no se lo permitiría-

-¿Danny? Dios, Chin, Danny debe estar pensando como suicidarse en este momento. Los gritos de Denning deben estar destrozándolo- comentó con una sonrisa entre afectada y preocupada-Apuesto mi sueldo a que preferiría estar en medio de una explosión provocada por Steve, antes que en esa oficina-

-En ese caso yo también lo preferiría- aseguró mientras una queja de Steve era sofocada por una nueva reprimenda del gobernador-Creo que tendremos que empezar a pensar en un nuevo trabajo…- aseguró el teniente bastante preocupado por el futuro del equipo.

* * *

Steve estaba realmente enfadado.

Si no se hubiese mentalizado que en esa oficina el mayor rango era ostentado por Denning y él debía subordinarse a la figura de autoridad correspondiente, de seguro el gobernador hubiese salido de allí en camilla, y con una cama asegurada en la Clínica St. Francis.

Pero de todas formas el enfado del gobernador era justificado. Habían invertido tiempo, dinero y un esfuerzo que requirió la ayuda de casi todo el HPD para ver que todo acabara desperdiciado por errores tácticos enormes. Era él quién estaba llevando a cabo los operativos y sin embargo los veía fallar de una manera frustrante.

Y a todos esos sentimientos negativos contra sí mismo se sumaba a la decepción que sentía justo en ese momento por su compañero.

-¿Te parece bien venir ebrio a la oficina?-

-No estoy ebrio, Steven- susurró cansinamente, como si hubiese estado esperando el reproche.

-Eres muy gracioso, tanto que en ese momento no sé si reírme o golpearte- aseguró el SEAL mientras salía de su oficina tratando de no cumplir su amenaza. La rabia que estaba sintiendo era muy superior a lo que él podía controlar.

Vio como su compañero abandonaba el cuartel con rumbo desconocido. Casi agradeció que lo haya hecho en silencio y le diera tiempo para que ambos se tranquilizaran.

Tendrían que hablar de una buena vez.

* * *

Junto a su café pidió las malasadas rellenas con chocolate porque eso sería lo único que podría sacarlo de su miseria. Aunque lo dudaba ya que aún tenía el estómago revuelto por la resaca y no debía olvidar el mal momento que había pasado con el gobernador en la oficina de Steve. Eso era lo que más afectado lo tenía.

Decidió darle una chance a su estómago y comenzó con el café bien dulce que había ordenado.

Trataba de no pensar en todo lo sucedido mientras miraba la gente pasar a través de la enorme cristalera que daba a la calle.

Pero no pensar era imposible.

Su vida estaba yendo en caída libre desde que había besado a Steve y no podía, no esta vez, no asumir toda la responsabilidad. Esta vez todo era su culpa. Para todo lo que había salido mal antes de eso podía compartir las culpas o echársela por completo a otro.

Su divorcio con Rachel había sido porque ella no podía aceptar vivir con el miedo que representaba el estar casada con un policía. El dejar Jersey era culpa de Stan y Rachel por mudarse a Hawaii con Grace y arrastrarlo a él en el proceso. Lo sucedido con Matt era parte culpa de sus padres por sobreprotegerlo, eso por lo menos se empeñan en decir los psicólogos cuando algo salía mal con las personas. Pero para ser sincero, una vez que dejó de culparse a sí mismo, Danny entendió que la culpa era de Matt por haber cometido delitos y luego no buscar ayuda para tratar de hacer las cosas bien. El ver cada vez menos a su hija era culpa de Rachel y del dinero de Stan que podía pagar muy buenos abogados.

Pero que su relación con Steve se hubiese ido al caño era enteramente su culpa… y de ese beso que aún lo martirizaba en lo más profundo de su alma y que no podía olvidar.

¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho?

-¿Qué te pasa, _vaquero_?-

Danny se sobresaltó al ser sacado de manera tan abrupta de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa algo apenada de Lori fue lo primero que vio al levantar la vista.

-Nada, Lori- contestó dando otro sorbo a su café mientras con un gesto de su mano libre invitaba a la chica a sentarse frente a él- Estoy bien-

-No lo parece- aseguró la agente en un tono condescendiente, como si lo estuviese invitando a que siguiera hablando-A mí también me dieron la reprimenda del siglo pero no parezco un estropajo andando-

Danny se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Comprendió que la perfiladora había sido la primera víctima de la ira del gobernador.

-No es por eso- concedió luego de emitir un suspiró cansado, sin preguntarse mucho el por qué de esa concesión.

-¿La resaca tendrá algo que ver?- preguntó Lori en ese tono avispado y un poco coqueto que utilizaba cuando quería algo de información-¿O el problema que te tiene así es la causa de esa resaca que traes ahora?- la sonrisa perspicaz comenzó a irritar al detective.

Odiaba que Lori usara esos “poderes mágicos” de perfilador de FBI en él.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

-Ya no sé qué hacer-

¿Perdón? ¿Acaso esas palabras habían salido de su boca? Danny se sorprendió por sus traicioneros labios que se movieron sin que él lo quisiera.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con esa sonrisa de triunfo en los delgados labios de su interlocutora y eso lo molestó aún más. Lori pareció notarlo ya que enserió sus rasgos de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el tono que utilizó fue tranquilo. Esperó con paciencia la respuesta mientras bebía su café y robaba una de las ‘malasadas’ que estaban en la cajita sobre la mesa.

Danny la miró con cierta indignación. No estaba en una sesión de terapia y el tema del que hablaban era obvio, no el origen del problema, pero sí el desgaste de la relación entre los miembros del Five-0. Que lo obligara a verbalizar el tema le disgustaba.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero- sentenció con un poco más de agresividad de lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Steve?- preguntó Lori viendo que no había forma de que Danny comenzara a hablar del tema.

-Steve- afirmó con seriedad y cansancio. El tema era más que obvio. Apenas si se hablaban en el último mes y Steve todavía no había arreglado el vidrio de su oficina que Danny había roto con un portazo, dejándolo como un recordatorio de lo que estaba sucediendo –Steve y su terca estupidez-

Danny se preguntó si minutos antes no había aceptado que todo eso había sido su culpa. Pero para ser sincero, se sentía un poco mejor responsabilizar a Steve.

-¿Su estupidez?- preguntó Lori extrañada –Pensé que él estaba enojado contigo, creí que esta vez había sido tu ‘estupidez’ lo que los había llevado a pelearse de ese modo-

-Bueno…- no supo qué contestar. Comenzaba a sentirse tonto por empezar a hablar y ahora no poder detenerse-fue mi estupidez lo que comenzó todo el problema y es su terquedad lo que nos mantiene así-

-¿Qué hiciste para sentir que fue tu culpa?-

El silencio se volvió eterno y espeso. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de romperlo como sea, aunque eso significara decir la verdad.

-Lo besé- tenía la opción de salir corriendo de allí. Tonto de él por no haberlo pensado antes.

Los ojos azules de Lori se clavaron en él de inmediato. La sorpresa apareció en su rostro como si eso fuese algo que no hubiese esperado nunca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica tratando de asegurar que había escuchado bien.

-Lo besé- repitió con seguridad, molesto por la forma de reaccionar de la agente.

-Eso es sorprendente- aseguró la chica con una genuina sonrisa.

Danny no supo qué contestar a ello. Lori parecía genuinamente encantada por la situación, pero… ¿a ella no le gustaba Steve?

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio hasta que Lori volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Al fin te decidiste?- inquirió con una mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de tribulación-Siempre creí que sería Steve quién diera el primer paso-

-¿A qué te refieres?- la pregunta fue impulsiva, realmente no comprendía lo que la muchacha quería decir.

-Por dios, Danny ¿Lo preguntas en serio?- la seriedad del detective debe haber marcado la pauta de que no estaba bromeando.

-Era obvio. Para cualquiera que los mirara por dos segundos era obvio que Steve bebe los vientos por ti, Danny. Su mirada siempre sobre ti, todos creíamos que no él no aguantaría más y te diría lo que sentía. Steve se estaba comportando de una manera demasiado obvia- Lori habló sin mirar a su interlocutor. Danny creyó intuir algo de dolor en ese gesto.

-No lo era para mí- aseguró el detective mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a sentirse mal por todo lo que había hecho.

-Espera un segundo- Lori levantó su mirada y la llevó a los azules ojos de su compañero- ¿Me estás diciendo que besar a Steve fue la estupidez que cometiste?- cuando Danny asintió con un gesto de su cabeza su sorpresa creció aún más -¿Por qué lo besaste entonces?-

-No lo sé- aseguró con angustia, sintiéndose tonto por no poder dar respuestas tan elementales como las que Lori le podía-No lo sé, sólo quería que él supiese que aceptaba su amistad… que lo aceptaba tal y como es… pero él se me declaró en ese momento… me dijo que me amaba y yo… yo no supe cómo actuar… y ahora él no quiere ser mi amigo- las siempre elocuentes manos de Danny estaban, apretadas en puños, sobre la mesa demostrando que este se hallaba realmente abatido. De todas formas eso podía verse con un simple vistazo y escuchar el tono roto con el que hablaba.

-Lo rechazaste…- Lori entendió que era lo que provocaba esa actitud tan dolida en Steve cada vez que se cruzaba con Danny – él te dijo que te amaba y tú lo rechazaste… habiéndolo besado primero-

-Yo…-

-¿Qué esperabas, Danny?- preguntó Lori de repente, demostrando en su tono la molestia que sentía.

-No lo sé…-

-A Steve se le nota a millas de distancia lo que siente por ti…- Lori parecía estar conteniéndose, pero el aprecio que sentía por el Comandante parecía estar ganando la contienda -…y tu lo rechazaste-

-No sé qué hacer- aseguró con tono derrotado, casi rogando por un consejo. Esperaba que Lori pudiese ayudarlo.

No, no era eso lo que esperaba de Lori… pero aún no sabía por qué estaba hablando con ella. Las chicas lindas tenían ese influjo en él, pensó con tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

-Quiero que todo sea como antes-

-¿Cómo antes de qué?-

Danny estuvo a punto de hacerle un chiste por la obviedad de la pregunta, pero el ánimo no era el adecuado, y tampoco lo era la situación.

-Quiero que todo sea como antes de besarlo-

El silencio entre ellos se volvió denso. La mueca de Lori, esa sonrisa siempre afable, trastocó a un gesto de decepción y algo de molestia.

-Ya entiendo lo que sucede…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Contéstame algo, y hazlo con sinceridad, Danny. Porque si no esto no sirve para nada- se tomó un segundo para pensar la pregunta y luego atacó directo a la yugular-¿Por qué lo besaste?-

-Lori, por favor…- la rudeza en la pregunta de la mujer le dio la pauta a Danny de que la charla amena se había terminado.

-No, Danny… por alguna razón me hiciste en esta situación- el detective parecía querer decir algo, pero Lori no lo dejó continuar-No. No me importa lo que tú creas ahora, te estoy ayudando a encontrar las respuestas que necesitas-

Eso pareció convencer al detective ya que suspiró como derrotado y bajó todas sus defensas que había levantado a su alrededor.

-No lo sé… no sé por qué lo besé. Me hice estas mismas preguntas un millón de veces desde esa noche…-

-¿Qué respuestas te diste?-

Danny respiró profundo y decidió contarle a Lori como se había desarrollado toda la situación, desde la salida del galpón, su aflicción por las niñas, la discusión con Steve en el auto, la llamada de este a Grace y como había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de besar a Steve.

Danny llegaría a saber que esas fueron sus palabras exactas mucho tiempo después.

-Supongo que lo hice por agradecimiento- tomó otro sorbo de café dándose un segundo para aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Agradeces de esa manera muy a menudo?- preguntó con amigable sarcasmo.

-No, no agradezco de ese modo, Lori- el tono cansino pero afable daba la pauta de que la pregunta no había sido tomada a mal.

-¿Por qué si lo hiciste con él?-

Decir “ _no lo sé_ ” ya no era una respuesta viable.

-Creo que nunca nadie hizo por mí todo lo que Steve hizo- al intuir la pregunta que Lori parecía querer hacerle continuó sin necesidad de escucharla-Cuando me mude a esta maldita isla no tenía nada, Lori. _Nada_. Lo único que tenía era el amor por mi hija. Cuándo lo conocí sólo pude odiarlo a él y a todo Hawaii… creo que me molestó que pudiese leerme tan bien desde un inicio. Sin casi nada pudo notar mi necesidad de pertenecer a algún lado…-

-¿Leerte tan bien?- preguntó confundida.

-Me habían asignado el caso del asesinato de su padre, luego de echarme para aceptar ser la cabeza del nuevo grupo de tareas de la gobernadora me pidió ayuda… cuando vio dónde estaba viviendo, y para colmo se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía era mi hija y mi orgullo… me dijo que yo era lo que estaba buscando- se quedó callado unos segundos, sonriendo de manera tonta por los buenos recuerdos-Me obligó a ser su compañero…-

-¿Y eso que te provoca? ¿Son buenos recuerdos?-

Danny se tomó su tiempo para pensar. La charla le estaba provocando una incomodidad que no le gustaba demasiado.

Odiaba tener que elegir bien sus palabras, como si estuviese cuidando lo que decía para no cometer ningún error que pudiese perjudicarlo… se sentía como si estuviese testificando… y eso le molestaba.

-Me dio un lugar, un trabajo mejor que el que nunca imaginé tener, me dio un grupo… una nueva familia- siguió hablando esta, vez sin detenerse a pensar -Me dio exactamente todo lo que necesitaba… confió en mis habilidades y respetó mi trabajo de detective como ni siquiera Rachel lo hizo-

-¿Rachel?-

-Ella me dejó por el temor a que muriera en servicio- Danny titubeó un segundo al ver la sonrisa entre condescendiente y triunfalista que afloró en los labios de Lori-Steve, siendo un SEAL de la Marina me eligió a mí como su respaldo… bueno, eso era hasta que decidió alejarme-

Danny se removió en su silla mientras tomaba su café, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. La mirada de Lori seguía escrutándolo de una manera que lo irritaba.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer?- el detective sólo pudo demostrar su confusión a través de una ligera negación con su cabeza-¿No te parece raro comparar a Steve y a Rachel?-

-¿De qué hablas?-elevó la voz demostrando que su nerviosismo ya estaba en su cenit.

-Acabas de decir que ni siquiera Rachel te tuvo en la estima y te trató con el respeto que lo hizo Steve. Tú los pusiste en la misma escala, o inclusive pusiste a Steve por encima de tu ex esposa-

-Yo sólo quise decir que lo que hizo Steve es lo que Rachel tendría que haber hecho-

-Pero no lo hizo… en cambio, recibiste esa aceptación que tanto buscabas de parte de Steve-

Danny se quedó callado. No supo que responder a eso. Lori no le hizo una pregunta, si no que acababa de hacerle ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

-Acabas de tener tu respuesta, Danny. Tú no ves a Steve como un amigo, nunca lo hiciste. Él llenó otro vacío en tu vida y ahora no lo puedes negar más-

-No- deslizó en voz muy baja mientras juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a refregárselas. Los nervios que sentía le oprimían el pecho y lo estaban dejando sin aire.

No podía ser cierto… no _quería_ que fuese cierto.

-Puedes hacer como que esta conversación no existió, pero ahora sabes que es una mentira. Sólo estabas tratando de negar algo que ya sabías…-

-No es cierto- su voz se elevó, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención del resto de la gente que estaba en la cafetería. Trataba de refrenarse porque no quería dar un espectáculo en el lugar.

-Sigues negándolo-

Danny parecía a punto de salir corriendo de allí a la primera oportunidad. Realmente no quería estar en ese momento, teniendo que enfrentarse con esa verdad que se le estrellaba en el rostro.

No, no era verdad. No _podía_ ser verdad.

-No sé para qué te conté esto- deslizó con rabia, sintiéndose traicionado y más confundido que antes.

-Sí que sabes por qué me lo contaste- aseguró la perfiladora con actitud desafiante y una sonrisa dolida.

-Pensé que él te atraía… pensé que…- deslizó mientras la veía ponerse de pie con toda la intención de irse del lugar.

-Él me gusta… y mucho ¿Por eso esperabas que te dijera que debías alejarte?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta a por qué me contaste esto a mí, aunque soy la que menos tiempo lleva en el equipo… sabías que Steve me gustaba y pensaste que yo iba a ser egoísta y te diría que te alejaras de él… pero no soy así, Danny… y me duele que hayas pensado eso-

-Lori… yo no quise…- trató de esbozar una disculpa, una forma de decirle que estaba equivocada, pero a fin de cuentas no podía mentirse a sí mismo, así que calló.

-Ahora que ya tienes esto en claro te quedan dos opciones: aceptas lo que pasó y lo que sientes o puedes comportarte como un cobarde como hiciste hasta ahora. Pero ahora por lo menos, lo harás sin excusas tontas que justifiquen tu estupidez- sentenció la muchacha mientras comenzaba a caminar, se detuvo un segundo- Será tu decisión, Danny… y realmente nunca me pareciste un cobarde… no hagas que cambié de opinión-

La agente Weston se marchó a paso rápido sin agregar nada más. Danny se quedó sentado por quince minutos tratando de ver qué era lo que debía hacer de allí en más.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida… su futuro se decidía según qué opción tomara y él necesitaba desesperadamente pensarlo un poco más…

Tal vez unos diez, quince o hasta veinte años serían suficientes…

* * *

Steve quería pensar que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad luego del regaño con el que habían comenzado la mañana en la oficina.

Había ocupado su tiempo llenando formularios y papeles sobre el caso en que habían fallado. No pudo evitar el tratar de dejar a su equipo lo mejor parado posible, por más que habían tenido muchas equivocaciones. Era su gente e iba a hacer todo por ellos.

Terminó con todo el expediente y luego estampó su firma. Cerró el folder y tronó sus dedos, agarrotados de tanto papeleo inútil, esperando que nada interrumpiera la paz que se había conseguido luego de la tormenta.

Paz ficticia, debía admitir, porque la tensión era tan palpable… pero Chin, Kono y Lori hacían lo posible como para que todo siguiera funcionando… a los tumbos, pero funcionando al fin.

Fijó su vista fuera de su oficina y consiguió ver que Danny había regresado y se había encerrado en la suya. Al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono y por lo que llegaba a ver la charla era algo tensa porque el detective caminaba de un lado a otro. Lo vio tomarse el puente de la nariz, gesto que Danny solía hacer cuando trataba de no comenzar a gritar.

Luego de cinco minutos más de charla Danny colgó la llamada y levantó la vista.

Steve sintió la mirada del detective buscarlo con insistencia. El dolor en las pupilas celestes era tan obvio y palpable que el Comandante sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Una sensación helada, producto de un mal presentimiento, le recorrió la espalda. Algo parecía haberse roto, aún más, entre ellos.

El sonido del fax lo distrajo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose con Danny, pero no se habían quitado la vista el uno al otro. Sin pensar aceptó el faz que llegaba desde la oficina del gobernador. Se acercó a la máquina para ver de qué se trataba.

Su mundo se derrumbo al leer el mensaje.

* * *

Danny se preparó para sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba. No iba a salir indemne y sabía que Steve no aceptaría su decisión.

No le hizo falta escuchar el rugido de rabia que emitió el SEAL para entender que Denning había entendido lo de ‘carácter urgente’ del asunto.

Sólo levantó la vista, tratando de fingir indignación, cuando su puerta s abrió con violencia.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos es esto?!- la voz de Steve nunca había sonado tan autoritaria y cargada de furia como en ese momento.

El papel que Steve le tiró al pecho estaba todo arrugado y hecho un bollo. Danny lo tomó y comenzó a alisarlo fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Veamos…- deslizó tratando de sonar casual y no entrar en el juego de violencia que Steve le estaba ofreciendo abiertamente-si la educación aquí es tan mala como para que no sepas leer, Steve, mi idea de llevarme a Grace de Hawaii está cobrando más fuerza…-

-No estoy para juegos, Danny, no ahora-Steve cortó con rabia el chiste que el detective había comenzado a hacer- no… sólo dime qué diablos es eso-

Danny se obligó a enseriar su rostro. La voz de Steve se escuchaba rota, dolida… a punto de quebrarse en un llanto que el detective sabía que no podría soportar.

Debía terminar de una vez con todo esto.

-Es mi solicitud de traslado-

El jadeo ahogado que escuchó lo hizo levantar la vista y ver que el resto del equipo se había acercado a ver lo que estaba sucediendo y habían escuchado todo.

Sintió los ojos de Lori clavados en los suyos. Bajó la vista avergonzado… a fin de cuentas acababa de demostrar que era un cobarde.

Y lo peor es que eso no era lo que más le dolía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo hice pensando en amigarme con Lori... y esto es algo que suelo hacer. Cuando hay algún personaje que no me gusta en demasía trato de ponerlo en una situación que me ayude a verlo desde otro punto de vista y esto me sirvió... pero el problema es que cuando empecé el capítulo, hace una vida atrás, el personaje no me gustaba, pero ero a la hora de seguir escribiéndolo ya estaba casi enamorada de Lauren German por su Leslie Shay de Chicago Fire... así que este cap me quedó trabado y pensé que nunca lo terminaría...
> 
> Cosas que pasan... pero bueno, lo importante es que acá está el nuevo capítulo y espero que no me odien por la tardanza!!! XD


	5. Ya no quiero buscar un 'te quiero'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tiene la última posibilidad para intentar convencer a Danny para que se quede. Si bien espera tener éxito en su empresa sabe que sea cual sea el resultado obtenido todo en su mundo va a cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como verán esto fue rápido. No me fui por casi un año, si no que volví en una semana. Merezco un poco de cariño por ello XD

-¡Fuera todos de aquí!- gritó Steve sin sacar la vista de Danny.

Al parecer nadie había entendido la orden porque los tres miembros del Five-0 se habían quedado parados en su lugar. Parecían no poder reaccionar, mitad por la sorpresa del grito y mitad por saber que Danny había solicitado su traslado.

Steve se giró completamente irritado y clavando su verde mirada en Lori, Chin y Kono volvió a rugir su exigencia.

-¡Es una orden! ¡Fuera de aquí!- el grito fue desesperado. El tono roto no había sonado parecido a la voz de mando a la que todos allí estaban acostumbrados.

De todas formas la orden fue acatada esta vez. Las dos muchachas y el teniente abandonaron la oficina y se encerraron en la de Kono.

Steve y Danny eran conscientes de que tendrían que cuidar sus palabras para no dejar explícito lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Las miradas que se dirigieron el uno al otro fue lo más parecido a un pacto sin palabras que pudieron hacer.

-No había necesidad de esos gritos histéricos, Steve. Aún tengo el número de la ayuda psiquiátrica que te estoy ofreciendo desde que te conocí-

-¿Esto es un chiste para ti?- preguntó dolido no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante toda la situación.

Danny parecía querer aligerar el ambiente, pero Steve estaba viendo su mundo caer en pedazos y no iba a ser amable. Estaba convencido de que las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien o por lo menos a encaminarse, pero la precipitada acción que Danny había tomado le mostró que no estaba en lo correcto. 

No sabía qué pensar, qué decir ni qué hacer.

-Oh, si… no puedes imaginar lo divertidísimo que es para mí soportar tus gritos con este dolor de cabeza-

Steve caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban del escritorio y apoyó sus dos manos en la superficie de este con más fuerza de la que había previsto.

-No hablo de eso y lo sabes bien-

-Sí… lo sé, Steve. Pero pensé que mi enorme sonrisa era bastante obvia como para demostrar lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esta situación- aseguró el detective con un gesto cansado y un tono condescendiente. Ni siquiera trataba de fingir una sonrisa para hacer más sarcástico el chiste, y el Comandante lo agradeció por un segundo.

Daniel parecía estar tan destrozado como él.

-No lo hagas- ordenó sin convicción.

-Voy a hacerlo…-

-No puedes-

-Steve… que todo este tiempo te haya dejado creer eso de que ‘el Five-0 es una dictadura benévola’ no significa que sea verdad-

El Comandante cerró los ojos tratando de serenar ese impulso interno que lo estaba obligando a ponerse de rodillas y pedirle, rogarle, a Danny que no dejara el Five-0.

-No te vayas- Steve quiso creer que eso no había sido una súplica.

-¿Acaso vas a extrañarme?- en el fondo el comentario de Danny había querido sonar divertido, pero era obvio que había fallado-Has estado evitándome como si tuviese la plaga… así que pensé que irm…-

-No seas necio-

-¿Necio? ¿Vamos ampliando nuestro vocabulario?-

-¡¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí, por favor?!- y allí estaba el maldito tono de súplica que había jurado no usar.

-¿Qué quieres qué haga o diga, Steve? ¿Qué quieres?-al parecer Danny acababa de perder la paciencia.

-¡Quiero que recapacites, maldita sea! ¡Quiero que no te vayas!- las manos comenzaron a dolerle por los dos golpes que dio sobre el escritorio.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?- preguntó el detective con seriedad-¿Para que sigas culpándome porque todo esto está yéndose al diablo?- el gesto de ambas manos que acompañó a la declaración representaba al cuartel, pero la referencia al Five-0 era obvia –Cada vez estas más loco, más osado… y no sé si recuerdas que el resto de nosotros no fuimos entrenados por la Marina-

Steve fijó sus ojos en Danny de una manera profunda. No podía estar diciendo esas estupideces.

-¿Todo esto es porque tienes miedo?- terminó preguntando el Comandante con sorpresa- Danny podía ser muchas cosas, pero un cobarde no ¡Había viajado a Corea para rescatarlo, por el amor de Dios! -No juegues conmigo, Danny ¡Puedes poner cualquier excusa, pero lo del miedo es una total estupidez!-

-¡Te hubiese confiado mi vida, Steve! Es más, lo hice miles de veces. Confié en ti y en tus habilidades por más que a veces creí que todo era una locura. Pero ahora…-

El silencio que Danny hizo hirió a Steve en lo más profundo.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta le rompería el corazón… sí, aún su corazón podía seguir haciéndose añicos.

-Tú ya no confías en mí- el dolor de Danny por la situación se volvió palpable para Steve en ese momento. Ya no estaba el tono lejano, y los chistes estúpidos. Sólo la descorazonadora voz de alguien que había vuelto a perderlo todo-Las misiones son cada vez más peligrosas… y yo ya no confío en ti…-

Eso había sido una respuesta directa. Por un lado Steve agradecía la sinceridad, pero por el otro… tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no sentir como todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba.

Obviamente falló en su cometido porque las ganas de llorar que sintió se manifestaron en un gemido que brotó de su garganta sin que él se diera cuenta.

Danny siguió hablando como si no hubiese acabado de romper todo lo que habían sido con esas palabras.

-Ya no confiamos el uno en el otro y eso, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, significa que ya no podemos ser compañeros-

Steve guardó silencio. No sabía cómo contradecir aquello. Quería decirle que confiaba en él, pero eso no era el punto central.

-Puedes elegir con quién trabajar, lo haces bien con Chin, o con Kono… no tienes por qué dejar el…-

-Ya fingimos por mucho tiempo, babe…- el apelativo le había sabido tan amargo a Steve como nunca antes- ni siquiera puedes respirar el mismo aire que yo- el dolor era tan evidente en los gestos de Danny- y sentir el desprecio de una de las personas que más… _estimo_ es demasiado doloroso-

Steve sintió esa pausa antes del ‘estimo’ como una verdadera puñalada en el esternón. La bala que le había atravesado el pecho hace menos de un mes ahora se sentía como un chiste.

-No te vayas- fue lo único que pudo pedir. Y ya no le importó que sonara a súplica.

-Lo siento…-

-Oh, dios… Danny… por favor…-

-Suficiente, Steve…-

El Comandante ya había comenzado a caminar por la oficina de un lado a otro. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos… podía arrodillarse a suplicar o comenzar a romper cada objeto que hubiese dentro de la oficina del detective.

-La paga en el HPD es mucho menor- la desesperación ya llegaba al punto de obligarlo a usar esas tretas con tal de convencer a Danny para que no se fuera-Piensa en Grace y en la custodia compartida que hemos conseguido…-

Steve no era tonto y notó enseguida que eso había sido mucho más contraproducente que de ayuda.

-Eso fue más bajo de lo que nunca creí que podías llegar- la rabia, la decepción y el orgullo herido fueron notorios en los gestos y palabras que el detective utilizó.

-No te estoy echando en cara nada, Danny- se apresuró a explicar el Comandante dándose cuenta que había elegido la peor jugada para ejecutar, pero ya no podía detenerse- pero el sueldo es muchísimo menor y no sé como podrás mantener a Grace con eso…-

-De todas formas, _ese_ seguiría siendo _mí_ problema-

Steve negó con frustración. Las ganas de romper todo en esa habitación volvieron a embargarlo ¿Por qué Danny no podía entender que se preocupaba por él? Ya no sabía cómo hacer para convencerlo. Sólo lo necesitaba a su lado, lo quería junto a él. No podía imaginarse una vida en esa isla, su isla, sin Danny acompañándolo.

-No me dejes- esta vez ni hizo el esfuerzo de esconder su necesidad. El ruego salió desde su alma hecha jirones, sintiendo en el proceso como perdía la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de todas esas semanas de martirio que siguieron al maldito beso en el auto.

-¡Firma el maldito papel, Steve… y terminemos con esto de una vez!- gritó el detective perdiendo los estribos por completo. El ruego de Steve pareció sacarlo de su eje.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!- rugió con autoridad el Comandante. Era obvio quién estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes entre los dos –¡No dejaré que comprometas tu futuro por una cobardía estúpida!-

Steve vio a Danny dar la vuelta al escritorio y pararse frente a él. El detective tomó el pedido de traslado y lo estampó contra el pecho del Comandante con un golpe fuerte.

-Hazlo de una vez ¡Firma!- volvió a exigir mientras golpeaba otra vez con el papel en la mano.

Steve se hartó de la situación y tomó la muñeca de Danny con fuerza, no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera el rubio, lo golpeara por que sí.

-¿Vas a hacerme una de tus tomas ninjas?- preguntó Danny con sorna, pero con evidente dolor por la fuerza que Steve imprimía en su agarre. Ese rubio tonto no perdería el orgullo ni en un momento como ese.

Fue imposible para Steve el no recordar ese primer caso en el que trabajaron juntos, cuando obligó a Danny a ser su compañero. Había notado que ese hombre solitario necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse en esa isla para no terminar huyendo… y él había sentido la necesidad de dárselo. Le había dado a Danny todo, esperando recibir a cambio lo mismo, o por lo menos algo similar… y allí estaban ahora. Parados sobre las cenizas de lo que había sido su amistad.

La rabia ardió en el pecho de Steve. Lo injusto de la situación lo obligó a desquitarse con el culpable de todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

ooooo

Danny había espoleado a Steve, pero lo había hecho porque sabía que el Comandante nunca le haría daño. Por lo menos no mucho y menos conscientemente. Pero era obvio que Steve no se quedaría tranquilo y sin reaccionar ante sus provocaciones.

Se asustó al sentir su espalda golpear la pared vidriada de su oficina, quiso quejarse, creyó incluso que llegó a emitir un ‘¿Qué diablos..?’ pero no podía estar seguro de ello.

No cuando la violencia avasallante de los labios de Steve fundió los pocos circuitos sanos que quedaban en su cabeza luego de la discusión.

Sintió la boca de su, aún, jefe estrellarse contra la suya. No había un rastro de ingenuidad o dulzura… sólo una violenta pasión que lo subyugó hasta lo más hondo.

El beso era intenso, tórrido, tan caliente y carnal que Danny creyó que se desmayaría. Pero no debía entregarse a él… no… no podía. Trató de elevar su mano libre, porque la otra aún estaba siendo apresada por Steve, pero este pareció leerle el pensamiento porque sin romper el beso, consiguió dejarle ambas manos entre sus cuerpos.

El fibroso y duro cuerpo del SEAL se presionaba de manera lasciva contra el de Danny, este notó que Steve estaba poniendo todo en ese beso y aunque estaba tratando de luchar contra sus propios impulsos no pudo evitar ceder. Era un hombre después de todo… y la deliciosa caricia del que era presa no podía dejarlo inmune.

ooooo

Steve sintió que el detective dejaba de removerse y los labios que antes habían estado sellados a cal y a canto se abrían para permitirle el paso a su lengua. Lamió esos labios sugerentes y suaves hasta que el mismo Danny lo obligó a ir más allá al responder con ímpetu y gracia… lo que antes había sido violencia por parte de Steve ahora era pasión desmedida de ambos.

Los brazos de Danny envolvieron el cuello de Steve, acercando los cuerpos un poco más. Las manos de Steve tomaron las mejillas de Danny, como si su necesidad de sentirlo más aún fuese imposible de evitar.

El beso era lascivo, labios, dientes y lengua chocando. Sus gargantas emitían los pocos gemidos que no podía dejar caer en la boca del otro.

El Comandante no podía creerlo. Tener así a Danny cuando pensó que iba a perderlo. Sintió ganas de llorar, el alivio ganando en su mente aquellos lugares que durante todo ese tiempo la tensión y el dolor habían conquistado.

Cortó el beso para abrazar con más fuerza a Daniel, tratando de demostrarle que no sólo era eso lo que quería de él. En ese instante, en la oficina del detective, aferrándole contra su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana.

No supo por qué, pero descubrió que había sentido alivio demasiado pronto. Él estaba abrazando a Danny como si la vida se le fuese en ello, pero el rubio mantenía sus brazos laxos a un costado.

-Firma, por favor… paremos esta locura de una vez-

La voz rota de Danny golpeó la conciencia de Steve. No podía contestar el beso de la forma en qué lo había hecho y luego seguir pidiéndole que lo deje ir.

-Per…-

-No- la voz exigente del detective obligó a Steve a guardar silencio.

El Comandante sólo sonrió. Cansado. Realmente frustrado y sin ganas de drenarse la vida en seguir esa conversación. Había respondido. Danny había respondido a ese beso con tanta fuerza y pasión como un tsunami barriendo las costas de Hawaii…

Sin embargo seguía negándose a aceptar _eso_ que había entre ellos.

Y él ya no estaba por la labor de seguir arrastrándose por una oportunidad. No era un niño necesitado de cariño y ya estaba cansado de rogarle a Danny que se quedara junto a él.

Ya no lo haría más.

Se agachó y tomó el papel que había caído de las manos del detective cuando comenzaron a besarse con desesperación. Lo alisó contra la tabla de la mesa y sin decir nada estampó su firma al final de la hoja.

Salió de la oficina sin mirar a su ex compañero, no podría hacerlo sin sentir que todo se acababa de ir al infierno.

El _que seas feliz_ que pensaba decirle a Daniel se le quedó atorado en la garganta. No pensaba humillarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Por él, el detective Williams, de ahora en más, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy mala con Steve, no me odien por ello... pero adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes u_u


	6. Si yo soy un río, tú eres el océano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve debe afrontar la salida de Danny del Five-0
> 
> ¿Podrá hacerlo o sólo conseguirá empeorar aún más las cosas?

Danny se había ido.

Sí, se había ido hace tres días y el mundo aún giraba.

Eso se decía Steve cada mañana en la que se había despertado, y cada noche cuando se iba a acostar para tratar de dormir, desde que Danny había dejado su lugar en el Five-0.

El mundo aún giraba.

Había mantenido el equipo en funcionamiento, trabajando al 100% con la excusa de que eran menos y que por ese motivo todos tendrían que poner más de su parte. Parecía resultar ya que el último caso en el que trabajaron había sido resuelto en treinta y seis horas, sin heridos y sin que el Estado tuviese que pagar un dineral en reconstrucciones.

Había sido un éxito.

Steve podría haberlo considerado de ese modo si no hubiese extrañado a Danny cada segundo de ese día y medio de trabajo… y el día y medio restante lo había extrañado aún más.

Ellos eran un duo bien organizado. Habían sincronizado sus movimientos para que en situaciones de riesgo pudieran ayudarse mutuamente. Steve sabía trabajar en equipo, pero nunca había encontrado a alguien que lo complementara como Danny.

¿Pero para qué engañarse?

No era eso lo que había extrañado de su ex compañero.

Sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus veinte mil formas de llamarlo loco, sus retahílas morales sobre qué se debe hacer y qué no. Eso había echado en falta.

Lo que extrañaba era a Danny y no podía negarlo.

En ese momento, el ambiente en el Five-0 era tan denso que en ocasiones parecía imposible respirar. Notaba en los ojos del resto de su equipo la pregunta por la partida del Detective, pero aún nadie lo había expresado en palabras.

Y lo agradecía. Porque sí, el mundo seguía girando… y cada segundo que pasaba la ausencia de Danny dolía más y más.

* * *

El encierro forzado de Steve en su propia oficina parecía preocupar a su equipo. Había visto pasar frente a su puerta a cada uno de ellos y disimuladamente buscarlo con la mirada tratando de ver si estaba bien.

Ya llevaban una semana así y parecía que seguiría un tiempo más. Por lo menos hasta que alguien decidiera poner fin a ello.

Era terriblemente ridículo. Steve sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de allí, cruzar un par de palabras con ellos y dejarles ver que estaba bien. Pero no quería dejar su oficina. Era su templo. Su lugar seguro en el que podía fingir que todo estaba bien… que nada había cambiado.

Desde allí podía aparentar que las cortinas cerradas en la que fue la oficina de Danny no significaban que todo su mundo se había ido al diablo.

Pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre. Lo supo cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin siquiera golpear antes.

-¿Podemos hablar, Jefe?- el tono entre exigente y preocupado de la “novata” del equipo llenó la habitación.

La paz acababa de llegar a su fin.

-¿Sucede algo?- Steve sólo recibió una mirada exasperada.

A veces, hacerse el tonto no servía.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?- Kono no tenía ganas de dejarle pasar una esa mañana, parecía enojada y él no la culpaba.

El equipo había perdido a uno de sus integrantes y él, como jefe, no había dado ninguna explicación durante la semana que había pasado. Al parecer, era hora de empezar a darlas.

Steve prefirió no preguntar nada y dejar que Kono hablase, ya no tenía sentido que tratara de seguir en su burbuja de seguridad.

-El traslado de Danny ya es efectivo, acaba de empezar a trabajar en el HPD-

-Si... eso ya lo sabíamos desde la semana pasada, Kono... ¿Qué te sorprende?- fingió ordenar unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio como si el tema no le afectara. Como si aún pudiese engañar a alguien.

-Pensé que era una broma, Jefe... pensé... no sé...-

-Ese fue tu error. Dejé bien en claro que Danny pidió su traslado y Denning se lo aceptó-

-Cuando lo escuché quise creer que era una estúpida broma... él no podía irse de aquí, Steve...-

-Era cierto, ninguna broma- lamentablemente no lo era.

-Si, eso me quedó más que claro cuando vi la placa del HPD colgando de su cinturón-

Steve no era tonto, sabía que Chin y Kono habían desaparecido a la hora del almuerzo y eso era para ir a hablar con Danny.

-Durante una semana nos evitó a todos... y yo respeté tu silencio y el de él... pero merezco, todos aquí merecemos una explicación-

-Kono...-

-Sé que no puedo exigirte nada, Steve, pero esto, el Five-0, era una familia... y que uno de nosotros haya decidido irse sin dar explicaciones... y que tú no hayas hecho nada para evitarlo-

-Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos ¡Todo!- no había querido gritar, y menos a la joven que lo miraba con empatía, como sintiendo su dolor, pero ese reproche le había dolido.

Steve sonrío con tristeza, pidiendo disculpas por el exabrupto. No era agradable sentir que le estaban echando la culpa por la partida de Daniel. Él había hecho hasta lo imposible porque el detective cambiara de opinión y no lo había conseguido.

Kono se acercó al escritorio, no sin antes cerrar la puerta para darle más privacidad, por si el Comandante quería hablar con ella, abrirse de una vez y exteriorizar lo que le sucedía.

Ah, sí, y luego el infierno se congelaría, pensó para sí la muchacha.

-¿Cómo está él?- Steve sonrió ante la mirada incrédula que recibió por parte de Kono. Al parecer esperaba ser echada de una patada que pusiera fin a la conversación, pero el Comandante estaba tan cansado que podía permitirse hacer la pregunta que lo corroía por dentro desde hacía días.

-Bien…-

-¿Sólo bien?- no se había expuesto para tener una respuesta tan vaga.

-Bien… preocupado por cómo su decisión de dejar el Five-0 afectará en su trato por la tenencia de Gracie-

-Es un idiota, se lo advertí- susurró Steve contrariado, como si lo que Kono le contaba lo afectara directamente.

Lo más triste es que lo hacía. No podía sentirse más afectado y preocupado por Danny y su niña. Esas son cosas que venían con los sentimientos ¿Verdad?

-También está luchando con aquellos que no lo quisieron antes en el HPD y no lo quieren ahora… y también con los que creen que somos los “niños mimados” del gobernador y ahora le hacen sentir que ya no tiene esos privilegios…-

Steve cerró los ojos y se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y no salir a dar una vuelta por el HPD y golpear a unos cuantos estúpidos que no entendían cómo funcionaban las cosas.

-Pero Lukela ya lo tomó bajo su ala tratando de mejorar la situación- Kono se apresuró a explicar antes que Steve se levantara y saliera de allí a repartir golpes – Danny no está feliz con un niñero, pero ya se resignó-

Fue su decisión después de todo… esas eran las palabras que ninguno de los dos se animó a pronunciar. Kono por no saber el trasfondo de lo ocurrido, y Steve sintiendo un poco de culpa, aunque supiese que no la tenía.

Le había rogado porque se quedara y Danny se había ido igual. No podía sentirse culpable por ello, pero tal vez sí había tenido que ver en su salida del Five-0 al acorralarlo y soltarle el “ya no puedo ser tu amigo”.

Steve había podido evitar la culpa hasta ese momento, pero ahora ya no podía. No cuando Kono le estaba relatando con detalles lo que había estado sintiendo Danny durante su primera mañana de trabajo en el HPD.

Pero no ganaba nada con echarse la culpa. Daniel había optado por correr de allí sabiendo que no habría forma de volver atrás entre ellos.

No era la primera vez que se rearmaba de sus propios pedazos. No era la primera pérdida que lo dejaba en jirones y él pacientemente los reconstruía para volverse más fuerte y así poder enfrentarse a todo nuevamente.

Ese pensamiento reconfortó al Comandante por unos segundos, por lo menos hasta que Chin llegó a su oficina y lo puso al tanto de que Denning lo buscaba para incluir al Five-0 en una nueva investigación que había surgido.

Steve puso manos a la obra y se olvidó de aquello que lo aquejaba. Había trabajo que hacer y eso lo ayudaría a distraerse.

* * *

Un ladrón de bancos que el HPD venía siguiendo desde hacía dos meses había sido acorralado dentro del banco. Al parecer hubo un arrepentido en un caso, en el que un policía había muerto, que había vendido información sobre el atracador de bancos para conseguir un trato mejor y una condena reducida.

Dos días atrás alguien había comprado material para una bomba casera, pero de un poder tal que podía volar las puertas de seguridad de las bóvedas del banco. Tal y como había sucedido en los últimos dos asaltos que el HPD estaba investigando al _“Bank of Hawaii”_ y al _“American Savings Bank”_.

El atracador había sido tan preciso que no tenían nada con qué atraparlo, pero ahora con esa información y poniendo seguridad extra en los bancos que aún no habían sido robados habían dado con el ladrón en el _“First Hawaiian Bank”_ en el centro de Honolulu sobre la calle Bishop.

La zona estaba atestada de gente porque apenas eran las primeras horas de la tarde. El ladrón al verse rodeado había tomado gran cantidad de rehenes. Por eso el gobernador había decidido llamar al Five-0 quienes podían manejar mejor la situación.

Steve y Chin habían llegado al lugar en la camioneta del Comandante. Kono y Lori iban atrás en el auto de la primera, y arribaron unos segundos después. El grupo se dirigió al lugar en donde Lukela y sus más allegados estaban haciendo los diferentes planes para irrumpir en el banco.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que se puso al corriente al Fivo-0 de la situación. Parte del HPD estaba persiguiendo a un posible sospechoso que había salido en auto de la escena apenas los patrulleros habían llegado al lugar. A algunos oficiales eso les había resultado extraño y al dar la voz de alto, el sospechoso había huido iniciando así la persecución.

Eso no le interesaba al Five-0, el problema central en ese momento eran los rehenes dentro del banco. Steve discutió con todos los uniformados y terminó decidiendo él mismo que entraría allí y se encargaría de anular al objetivo. Necesitaba una distracción para colarse dentro y tomar por sorpresa al ladrón quién aún no había intentado entablar comunicación para hacer sus pedidos.

El Comandante se dirigió a su camioneta para sacar lo que iba a necesitar. Se estaba poniendo el chaleco antibalas cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Una sensación extraña, un frío que le recorrió la nuca, le hizo levantar la vista y saberse el centro de atención.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse el por qué cuando el Camaro gris, que todos sabían a quién pertenecía, llegó a la escena. Danny bajó mientras sacaba de malas formas a alguien que venía esposado dentro del auto.

-Saquen a este desgraciado de mi vista… me hizo cruzar parte de Ala Moana en sentido contrario, y por dios santo, pensé que ya no tendría que pasar por cosas como esa nunca más…- aseguró el rubio mientras pasaba al capturado a manos de dos uniformados -¿Qué pasa allí dentro?- preguntó. La preocupación se pintaba en cada uno de sus gestos.

Steve seguía siendo el centro de atención, pero ahora las miradas iban del Detective al Comandante como esperando ver quién sería el primero en reaccionar.

o-o-o-o-o

Danny sintió la tensión en el ambiente, no comprendió lo que sucedía. Tal vez algo había salido mal con el caso, un rehén muerto, un tiroteo o algo parecido, pero cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Kono y a Lori que se acercaban a él, se imaginó qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Trató, Danny podría jurar que trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su vista centrada pero al ver como Lori se acercaba a saludarlo tuvo que girarse un poco para responder el gesto.

Y allí lo vio.

Una semana sin verlo, y por dios… aún le dolía en el alma todo lo ocurrido. Bajó la vista cuando sintió los ojos verdes posarse en él. No podía soportar la situación. Y para colmo no sólo eran los ojos de Steve quienes estaban sobre él, sino que notaba como la mitad de los presentes los miraban tratando de descubrir qué era lo que había pasado para que se separaran de ese modo.

Se pateó mentalmente al utilizar la palabra _“separar”_ para hablar de su salida del Five-0 ¿Acaso nadie dejaba un trabajo por otro en esa maldita isla? Odiaba que lo estuvieran mirando de ese modo, como si fuera el protagonista del último cotilleo, aunque técnicamente esa era la verdad.

Pero no les daría el gusto de qué pudieran ver que había sucedido. Luego de saludar a las dos integrantes femeninas del Five-0 se acercó a Duke y sin hacer caso a nada comenzó a explicar lo que había encontrado dentro del auto y lo poco que le había sacado al conductor del vehículo.

o-o-o-o-o

Steve no dijo nada ante la obvia muestra de total desinterés hacia su persona. Danny siguió haciendo su trabajo como si no estuviese allí, o mejor dicho como si él fuese una persona más dentro del grupo. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero saber que Chin lo estaba mirando de reojo, tratando de disimular su inspección, le dio la pauta de que no podía dejarse abatir.

Había trabajo que hacer y él iba a hacer el suyo sin que nada le importara.

Como había quedado petrificado al ver a Danny, su preparación para comenzar la misión había quedado a medio camino, así que terminó de colocarse el chaleco antibalas, ajustó la muslera táctica y colocó en ella el arma reglamentaria, tomó uno de los rifles de asalto que guardaba en la Silverado y sin mostrar un atisbo de duda se acercó a Lukela y a los que lo rodeaban, entre ellos obviamente su ex compañero.

Si Danny iba a hacer de cuenta que no existía le demostraría que ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-¡Duke! ¿Hay algo nuevo?- preguntó de manera firme, esperando a ver cuál sería la reacción del Detective.

-Sí, Danny pudo sacar algunas conjeturas por las cosas que encontró en el auto sospechoso- Steve dirigió su mirada displicentemente al aludido, como si no significara nada para él que esas fuesen las primeras palabras que fueran a cruzar luego de una semana.

Lukela iba a comenzar a hablar al ver que el silencio se estaba haciendo eterno y que los rehenes aún estaban dentro del banco ¿Había habido un problema entre ellos? Bien, que lo solucionaran luego de que salvaran el día.

Pero Danny no tenía la misma idea… no iba a dejarse amedrentar por Steve, ante todo él era un profesional. Así que haciéndole un gesto a Duke, tomó la palabra.

-Apenas atrapamos al sospechoso en el auto lo interrogamos, pero no quiso decir mucho, salvo que estábamos cometiendo un error y que él era un ciudadano honesto… obviamente no le creímos, así que inspeccionamos su auto y lo que encontramos allí fue bastante peculiar…- Danny hizo un segundo de silencio, lo que para muchos parecía darle algo de suspenso a la situación, Steve supo que sólo lo hizo para tomar un poco de aire y ordenar sus ideas- Digamos que encontramos un par de mudas de ropa de mujer-

-¿Ropa de mujer?- preguntó Steve con sorpresa.

-Sí, ropa de mujer… no hay que ser demasiado inteligente o tener habilidades detectivescas para concluir que…-

-El ladrón es una mujer…- terminó Steve la frase. El HPD estaba tan atrasado en la investigación que ni siquiera tenían ese dato, daban por hecho que estaban buscando un hombre.

-Así es…- concedió Danny aún sin mirar al Comandante. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre que McGarrett había acertado en su conclusión o que al tipo le gustaba vestirse de mujer, pero la situación no era la apropiada para comenzar a hacer chistes-¿Qué haremos?-

-¿Ustedes?- preguntó McGarrett con una sonrisa autosuficiente, cobrándole con ella a Danny el hecho de que aún no lo mirara siquiera –Nada. Esto es un trabajo del Five-0-

Y ahí Steve acababa de darle a todos los que estaban con los oídos prendidos a la conversación el suficiente material para que cotillearan por un siglo. Danny sólo le contestó con una sonrisa dolida, como si hubiese estado esperando esa reacción todo el día.

Y él, como un tonto se la había entregado en bandeja de plata.

No tenía tiempo para seguir perdiendo revolcándose en su estúpida forma de hacer sentir mal a Danny. Comenzó a dar las órdenes a su equipo viendo como el rubio daba media vuelta y se iba junto a Lukela. Tuvo que llamarles la atención a los tres Five-0 ya que se habían quedado observando la espalda del detective y como este se marchaba sin decir una palabra.

Si antes había separado una brecha a Danny y Steve, ante esa acción del Comandante, ahora era un abismo.

Gritó una última vez para llamar la atención de su grupo y con un _tengan cuidado_ se separaron para comenzar a tomar posiciones: Chin iría por detrás, tratando de tapar cualquier alternativa de salida que pudiera haber; Kono estaría en uno de los edificios de enfrente por si tuviese que tirar a matar si las cosas se descontrolaban y Lori cuidaría la espalda del Comandante ya que él se encargaría de ejercer como mediador yendo directamente por la puerta frontal.

o-o-o-o-o

Todo había salido a pedir de boca. Bueno, no tanto. La atracadora había terminado muerta al tratar de salir de allí con uno de los rehenes, pero había perdido el control a último momento forzando a que la única persona, además de ella, que allí portaba un arma tuviese que actuar.

Steve había querido evitar disparar dentro del banco, había quince personas más allí dentro. Cualquiera hubiese podido salir herido. Pero por suerte no había sido así. La única persona abatida había sido la mujer que había entrado en pánico al ver frustrado sus planes de escapatoria.

o-o-o-o-o

Danny se había quedado atrás, viendo al resto de los agentes del HPD dar una mano con la salida de los rehenes. Hubiese querido ayudar de otra manera, por lo menos acercarse a consolar a aquellas personas que parecían estar en crisis y decirles que ya todo estaba bien… pero quién se estaba encargando de ello era el Comandante, razón por la cual prefirió mantener la distancia.

Se acercó al auto de policía en dónde estaba esposado el sospechoso al que habían atrapado en la persecución por Ala Moana. El tipo estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta del banco, viendo salir a los rehenes. Danny lo vio detallar a cada uno de los que salían.

-Tu amiguita está muerta. No creo que la veas salir por esa puerta por su propio pie-

El joven no le prestó atención, su vista seguía clavada en la entrada del banco hasta que el último rehén salió. Allí vio al sospechoso bajar la vista y no decir nada más. Danny giró su rostro para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Steve salía del banco con una mujer rubia que se notaba en crisis, el llanto y los espasmos en el menudo cuerpo delataban el terror que sentía.

La muchacha le resultaba conocida. La había visto en algún lado, pero no sabía dónde. Esa sensación era desesperante y mucho más si se sumaba al mal presentimiento que lo estaba ahogando. Era bueno con las caras y los rasgos, no olvidaba eso… pero el rostro de la muchacha le era tan familiar y sin embargo desconocido a la vez. Era estresante, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Duke!- gritó el detective mientras corría los veinte metros que lo separaban del pequeño centro de operaciones que el HPD había montado para el caso. Los técnicos habían comenzado a guardar los aparatos, pero Danny los detuvo-Necesito las cintas de seguridad de los anteriores robos-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Las cintas de seguridad de los robos anteriores, por dios!- gritó mientras Chin se acercaba al verlo tan desesperado.

Danny creía saber lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía equivocarse porque era su primer día de trabajo y ya se lo habían hecho notar. Necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas. Abrió los dos archivos apenas Lukela le alcanzó el portátil en dónde estaban los dos videos anteriores.

Miró una última vez a la chica que estaba con Steve y con un joven agente del HPD quienes trataban de consolarla y fijó su vista en los videos. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. El video parecía ir en cámara lenta… rogaba porque sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

-Vamos, vamos- susurraba al video como si eso fuese a hacer que apareciera lo que él estaba buscando.

-¿Qué sucede, Danny?- Chin estaba nervioso por sólo ver al detective en ese estado.

-Oh, dios…- dijo al parar el video del segundo robo, y a los pocos segundos parar el del primero. Era cierto. Sus sospechas se confirmaron. Chin comprendió lo que sucedía al atisbar los dos rostros que estaban congelados en la pantalla del portátil. Con razón su amigo se había vuelto loco de la desesperación.

Danny soltó la notebook sobre la primera superficie y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del banco, justo en el mismo momento en que Steve dejaba a la joven en crisis con el joven agente del HPD que la consolaba. Sacó su arma para tenerla preparada por si algo sucedía.

Y sucedió demasiado deprisa para el gusto del detective, que vio como la mujer rubia tomaba el arma de la cartuchera en la cintura del agente que estaba a su lado, con una maniobra lo obligaba a girar y pasaba su brazo por el cuello para inmovilizarlo y al mismo tiempo colocarlo frente a ella como un escudo humano.

o-o-o-o-o

Steve estaba caminando hacia donde se hallaban Lukela y Chin, dándole la espalda a la situación y por eso sin notar lo que sucedía detrás. Para cuando vio la cara de terror de Danny, quien corría hacia él gritándole que se echara al suelo, supo que era tarde. Apenas logró sacar el arma de la muslera táctica cuando una bala le rozó el brazo izquierdo.

El segundo disparó que se escuchó lo encontró en el piso, lugar al que se había tirado para resguardarse. Pero esta vez no había sido dirigido a él, sino que la bala de Danny había dado en el blanco. La joven mujer rubia cayó al piso con una bala en medio de sus ojos. 

Nadie reaccionaba aún. Chin y Kono se acercaron al rubio detective que parecía estar paralizado. Lori se acercó a Steve y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras le revisaba la herida en su brazo.

Danny había salvado a Steve de una muerte segura.

* * *

Esa noche Steve regresó a su casa con más rabia que antes.

Había estado una semana recreándose en su dolor por la pérdida, que no supo qué hacer cuando lo tuvo a unos metros.

Obviamente lo primero que se le había ocurrido fue despreciarlo frente a todo el maldito HPD. Un aplauso para él, por favor.

¿Y que había hecho Danny? ¿Qué había hecho el hombre al que acababa de poner en ridículo frente a toda su gente?

¿Le había contestado la provocación?

No.

¿Se había marchado, dejándolo afrontar sólo toda la situación?

Tampoco.

¿Lo había mandado al diablo?

Menos. Y Steve podía jurar que eso se lo merecía como nadie. Pero no, Danny no lo había hecho.

El gran y perfecto detective Daniel Williams le había salvado la vida aunque ya no fuera su compañero. Un aplauso para el detective.

Tiró con desgano la llave de su camioneta en la mesa de café para luego dejarse caer en el sillón, despacio, nada que fuera a herir más el brazo en el cual le había rozado la bala, y allí se dedico a pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Daniel le había salvado la vida. Daniel, no otro. El objeto de su tormento, al que estaba tratando de quitarse de la cabeza le había salvado la vida.

Mientras él estaba con la mente en cualquier lugar luego de haber abatido a la ladrona de bancos, Danny había seguido trabajando en el caso. Él lo había despreciado unos minutos antes, echándole en cara su salida del Five-0, pero el detective había seguido con su trabajo como si nada.

_Lukela, una vez terminada toda la situación, le había comentado cómo Danny había llegado a la conclusión de que algo estaba mal._

_El detective se había quedado pensando en las dos mudas de ropa que habían encontrado en el asiento trasero del auto que habían perseguido. Eso ayudaba a pensar que el conductor del auto ayudaba a la ladrona a escapar de allí, la mujer se cambiaba de ropa para no levantar sospechas y luego se bajaba del vehículo para seguir como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que volvían a reunirse para dividir el dinero robado._

_¿Pero por qué eran dos mudas de ropa?_

_Eso fue contestado cuando Danny había visto salir a la supuesta rehén del banco. No la había reconocido en un primer momento porque en el primer video de seguridad la chica salía como una rehén, pero con el pelo castaño, y en el segundo lo hacía con el pelo muy oscuro._

_La muchacha a la que Danny había abatido era la que se encargaba de hacer toda la logística mezclándose entre los clientes del banco y si era necesario hacía de respaldo si algo salía mal. Las primeras dos veces todo había salido bien y ella había pasado como una de las pobres víctimas de la asaltante. Las identidades falsas que le habían creado con anterioridad la habían alejado de toda sospecha durante la investigación._

_Williams había visto los videos varias veces durante la investigación, pero no había prestado atención a esos detalles hasta que todas sus alarmas se encendieron al ver la actitud sospechosa del conductor de la banda, y al no poder reconocer a la rehén que Steve estaba sacando, pero al mismo tiempo saber que la había visto antes. Así era como había decidido revisar los videos de seguridad y darse cuenta que tenía razón._

Danny era excelente en su trabajo y no había forma de negar eso. Para su desgracia, esa cualidad a él lo perjudicaba en lo que estaba tratando de lograr.

Steve se llevó ambas manos al rostro al darse cuenta que había actuado como un idiota. No había querido hacerlo así, pero debía sacarse a Danny de la cabeza de alguna forma. Estaba tratando de alejar esos sentimientos, esa idea de que su ex compañero era el hombre perfecto.

Y el muy desgraciado le había salvado la vida luego de haber sido puesto en ridículo de una manera completamente tonta.

Necesitaba una cerveza y alguien con quien hablar para aclarar sus ideas.

Pero no. No hizo ni una cosa, ni la otra. Porque eso era lo que siempre hacía con Danny. Y siquiera pensar en hacer ese ritual sin el detective le provocó un dolor que pensó que le destrozaría el pecho.

Estaba peor que antes. Por lo menos hasta ese día podía pensar que cabía la posibilidad de olvidarse de Danny, luego de lo sucedido comprobó que eso, simplemente, era una idea absurda.


	7. Tropecé con mis palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny fuerza un nuevo encuentro que llevará las cosas al límite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... ya tengo terminado el capítulo 8, y tengo empezado el 9... así que las actualizaciones serán menos espaciadas. Estamos entrando en la recta final... (aunque creo que la última parte va a ser larga... así que tal vez, lleguemos a los 11 capítulos, querían que fuesen 10, pero se hace lo que se puede XD). 
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes... (si, voy a actualizar ese día... o tal vez antes, no sé...)

Danny había tratado de no mirar su celular pero obviamente había fallado. Era una manía que había adquirido durante esas últimas semanas.

Hacía un mes le había salvado la vida, y desde ese momento Steve le mandaba un mensaje por día tratando de convencerlo para volver al equipo de elite de Hawaii.

Él no contestaba. Esperaba que Steve se cansara de no recibir respuestas y dejara de atormentar sus días con sus estúpidos mensajes. Pero él SEAL obviamente no se cansaba y seguía mandando su recado día tras día, haciendo a Danny caer un escalón más en su determinación. Gracias al cielo que su determinación tenía la altura del Mauna Kea –dato aportado por Steve y que usaba para picarlo cuando hablaban sobre su terquedad- y por eso no cedía.

_“Sabes cuál es tu lugar”_

Ese mensaje llegaba una vez al día, pasadas las dos y media de la tarde, horario en el que aproximadamente él le había salvado la vida a Steve.

Obvio que moría por volver a su Ohana. Pero no lo haría por dos razones. Una era para alejarse de Steve y su persecución y la segunda era lisa y llanamente por orgullo.

El desprecio y lo inútil que lo hizo a sentir al hacerle el comentario desafortunado frente a todos sus compañeros del HPD sería difícil de superar. Él estaba tratando de ganarse un lugar, tal vez no el que tenía en el Five-0, pero por lo menos uno en que lo respetaran. Esa primera mañana de trabajo había sido un infierno, pero lo peor había llegado con el desprecio de Steve.

Por suerte haberle salvado la vida a McGarrett le había ganado algo de consideración dentro de su nuevo grupo de trabajo. Los agentes decían que por lo menos “el Comandante debería bajarse del caballo en el que andaba subido luego de que un agente del HPD le hubiese salvado la vida”. Y Danny sentía un poco de satisfacción por ello.

Quería pensar que esa fue su razón para actuar. Podía engañar al resto y decir que sí, darle una lección a McGarret había sido genial, pero era una lástima no poder engañarse a sí mismo. La desesperación que había sentido al ver en peligro a Steve había sido real y casi lo había llevado a una crisis. No sabía aún como había hecho para pensar en frío y desentrañar la maraña de ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza y así actuar en consecuencia.

Aún le helaba la sangre el pensar que esa bala podría haber dado en el blanco y matar a Steve. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por alguien –que no fuera Grace o en su momento Rachel- como en ese momento.

Ansiaba volver a cuidar la espalda de Steve, pero esas dos razones pesaban demasiado en su conciencia como para dejarlo retroceder en su decisión.

-Detective Williams, hay trabajo que hacer. El Sargento Lukela quiere que te encargues de este caso-

-¿Está…?-

-No Five-0 a la vista-aseguró Alana anticipando su pregunta.

-Ok, vamos-

Danny se levantó de su silla y salió tras su compañera a hacer su trabajo.

Tomó el celular y volvió a mirarlo. No había mensaje nuevo a la vista y ya se estaba preocupando. Ya había pasado la hora en la que Steve mandaba el mensaje y aún no tenía noticias de él. La angustia le atenazaba la garganta y el saber que si algo así era cierto, él ya no podía hacer nada, no ayudaba en la situación.

Salió de allí con sus pensamientos y plegarias, aunque no fuese creyente, todos dirigidos a Steve. Seguro se estaba preocupando de más.

¿Después de todo no era el SuperSEAL?

* * *

Estaba tratando de escuchar el relato del dueño de la licorería que había sido asaltada esa misma mañana.

Por el modus operandi del robo Danny y su compañera llegaron a la conclusión que era el mismo ladrón que estaba azotando el distrito comercial de Kakaako. Llevaba cinco robos menores en una semana y si bien los negocios de la zona eran de venta al por menor, lo que no suponía grandes pérdidas, al estar cerca de la zona del Boulevard de Ala Moana necesitaban mantener en control la situación para no ahuyentar a los turistas.

Danny estaba seguro que si pudiera poner el cien por ciento de su cerebro en el relato podría desentrañar el caso en ese mismo momento.

Pero su celular seguía sin vibrar dentro de su bolsillo haciéndolo enloquecer por la preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo lo embargaba una rabia ciega por no poder hacer bien su trabajo. Si no tuviese que ahorrar cada centavo de su sueldo ya habría tirado ese celular al diablo y se habría comprado otro para poder olvidarse de todo y cortar ese vínculo con Steve.

Aunque siendo realista ¿Cuánto tiempo le costaría a McGarrett averiguar su nuevo número con los recursos inagotables del Five-0?

Para huir de Steve tendría que salir de esa maldita isla, y a decir verdad ganas no le faltaban. Pero Hawaii seguía siendo el hogar de Grace y esa era la razón más fuerte para seguir allí.

Danny hizo un gesto indicando que saldría de allí un segundo, mientras su compañera seguía tomando la declaración al tendero quien estaba desconsolado por lo sucedido. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire y despejar su mente, que ya estaba imaginando los peores escenarios en los que podría perder a Steve.

Se apoyó un segundo contra la pared exterior sintiendo el aire húmedo colarse entre su ropa y erizar su piel.

Se acercaba una tormenta.

Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en eso. Leer el tiempo en la isla era otra de esas cosas que había aprendido con Steve.

Había sido una tarde como muchas otras que habían pasado juntos. Tirados displicentemente en las sillas de madera en la playa, bebiendo una cerveza, Steve había mirado el cielo, claro, límpido, con el sol quemando con toda su fuerza y sólo había dicho “Se acerca una tormenta”. Él había reído y dicho que de ahora en más sería “su chico del tiempo personal” mientras creía que Steve le tomaba el pelo.

Había recibido como respuesta una sonrisa afable y amena, de esas que Steve le regalaba demasiado seguido, mientras levantaba sus cosas y se metía en la casa. Él había decidido terminar su cerveza mirando el mar.

Cuando tuvo que entrar corriendo desesperado, tratando de escapar de la lluvia, Steve lo estaba esperando con una toalla y una taza de café.

Esas cosas eran las que más extrañaba.

Se estaba cayendo a pedazos poco a poco. Y los mensajes de Steve sólo conseguían acelerar el proceso. Él ya había puesto fin a todo y su ex compañero estaba empecinado a mantener la esperanza por ambos.

Alana lo encontró con el celular en las manos, con los ojos empañados y a punto de hiperventilar.

-¿Estas bien, Williams?-

-Danny, Alana… te pedí que me llamaras Danny. Me haces sentir viejo- aseguró con la voz entrecortada. Estaba tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones y bromear un poco con la chica a la vez. No era justo hacerla partícipe de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento, Danny… ¿Estas bien?-

No. No estaba bien. Pero necesitaba estarlo. Pero justamente no era él quien no quería entender que todo se había acabado.

-Estoy bien, sube al auto- ordenó con tono calmado pero no por ello menos autoritario.

-¿Vamos al departamento de pol…?-

-No. Hay algo que necesito arreglar antes. Haremos una pequeña escala-

Condujo con rapidez hacia el edificio que había sido su hogar más que cualquier otro lugar en la isla. Había sido su refugio y allí había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida. Había estado evitando esa confrontación, no quería volver al cuartel porque sabía que se abrazaría a la primera columna que encontrara y no querría irse, pero a la vez si se cruzara con Steve estaba en la obligación de partirle la cara.

La situación ya no daba para más.

-¿Estamos yendo a las oficinas del Five-0?- preguntó Alana con cara de emoción y por completo alucinada con la idea.

-Sí. Pero quiero que te quedes fuera de esto. Te quedaras en el auto, no serán más que unos minutos-

-Detec…- vio el rostro enfadado del rubio y rectificó sus dichos- Danny… estoy queriendo conocer al equipo desde que me asignaron como tu compañera. Son héroes…-

-Otro día te los presento a todos…-

-Quiero conocer al Comandante McGarrett… todos dicen que tú y él hacían un equipo impres…-cayó en cuenta de que debía callarse cuando notó el rostro entre compungido y dolido de Danny. Sería mejor quedarse en el auto.

Danny abrió la puerta de vidrio para ingresar a la zona compartida del cuartel y sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Estaban todos, salvo el Comandante, reunidos alrededor de la mesa multimedia. Ese había sido su ritual cada mañana hacía no mucho tiempo y el pensar que lo había perdido era doloroso y frustrante.

Más aún, el saber que sólo sus acciones lo habían llevado a la pérdida del paraíso lo hacían decepcionarse de sí mismo. Lograr tanto con mucho esfuerzo y perderlo todo, por un estúpido segundo en el que no pensó las cosas, lo hacía querer golpearse.

Kono fue la primera en verlo. La chica gritó su nombre y corrió hasta él sólo para abrazarlo efusivamente. Danny respondió el abrazo de la misma manera. Mientras Chin le palmeaba la espalda en señal de camaradería.

-Este lugar sin mí se cae a pedazos ¿Verdad?- bromeó con ambos primos, mientras Lori lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Algo así, Detective- Daniel giró al escuchar la voz femenina que le hablaba con dulzura.

-Catherine- se sorprendió al ver a la Teniente en el lugar-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó con una sonrisa actuada, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

“No, Daniel, no” se dijo a sí mismo cuando se pudo imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en el Five-0 ahora que él ya no era parte del equipo. Un profundo malestar, y algo intensamente molesto revolvió su estómago.

No.

No estaba yendo por buen camino.

-Como bien dijiste, este lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos sin ti…-

Danny cerró los ojos y soltó el abrazo en el que mantenía a Cath al escuchar la voz molesta de Steve.

Allí estaba él, igual que siempre, con su pose desenfadada, cruzado de brazos mientras apoyaba el costado derecho de su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

Y gracias al cielo estaba en una pieza. Su estúpida preocupación había sido en vano.

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Había ido decidido a tirarle el celular por la cabeza a Steve para ver si de ese modo comprendía lo mucho que le molestaban los mensajes. Aunque esta vez, el ataque de histeria lo comenzó la falta de uno.

-No lo parece, Comandante McGarrett-Danny no sabía de dónde había salido aquello. Pero lo había dicho con tanto desprecio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Steve aún desde el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

-A nada… déjalo estar…- cansancio es lo único que la voz de Danny dejó translucir.

-Tú comenzaste con esto…- increpó el Comandante, casi exigiendo una respuesta. El tono ya era de irritación.

-No justamente…-

-Otra vez ¿A qué te refieres?- Steve levantó todas sus defensas al notar el tono molesto de Danny y tenía la ligera impresión de que no sólo era causado por los mensajes enviados. Tal vez la sonrisa fingida que el detective le había dado a Catherine era una pista, no había sido una de esas expresiones afectuosas a las que era tan propenso a regalar. Había algo que Danny había querido esconder con ese gesto.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en tu oficina?-

-¿En serio quieres encerrarte conmigo en una oficina, Danny?-

El detective quedó descolocado ante la pregunta y la sonrisa entre dolida y retadora de Steve. Los recuerdos de esa última conversación, y el beso que le había arrebatado y que él había respondido, quemaron en su memoria. Levantó su mano, y la llevó hasta sus labios, como si el rememorar esa acción le produjera el mismo cosquilleo que aquella vez.

Steve sabía descifrar cuando se había sobrepasado. Así que sólo descruzó sus brazos y se metió en su oficina esperando a que Danny lo siguiera.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su sillón, dejando el escritorio de por medio.

-Lo sabes muy bien-

-No lo sé… por eso preg…-

-¿Qué quieres conseguir con esos malditos mensajes?- cortó la respuesta del Comandante porque no tenía ganas de iniciar una nueva disputa con él.

-Que vuelvas- el tono de obviedad utilizado por Steve lastimó a Danny.

-¿Qué vuelva?-preguntó desconcertado- ¿Tú quieres que vuelva?- Steve le pedía que volviera, pero a la vez había sido reemplazado por la Teniente Rollins ¿Cómo se explicaba eso?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio, Danno?-

-¡No me llames así!- Steve bajó la mirada ante tal orden. Una cachetada por parte de su ex compañero no hubiese podido ser más efectiva que ese pedido.

-¿Lo pregunta en serio, Detective Williams?- preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo sentir mal a Daniel.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-

-No sé… ¿tal vez porque hace un mes que vengo rogándote que regreses?- Steve estaba tan desconcertado por la pregunta de Danny que no le importaba decirle que estaba suplicando por su vuelta.

-¡¿Y de la nada encuentro que ya tengo reemplazante?!-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡¿Eso es lo único que sabes preguntar, Steven?! ¡¿No puedes sumar uno más uno y comprender de qué rayos estoy hablando?!-

Por un segundo Steve miró a Danny y luego observó por sobre el hombro de este notando como el Five-0 a pleno escuchaba la discusión. Los gritos de Daniel no sabían de puertas de vidrio que aseguraban un mínimo de privacidad.

Al ver al equipo fue que comprendió a qué se debía la molestia del detective.

-¿Cath?- preguntó inseguro. Notó el sobresalto de su interlocutor y emitió una sonrisa de incredulidad -¿Todos estos gritos son por Cath?-

Daniel retrocedió un paso al notar que se había salido de su eje. No era su culpa. La preocupación que había sentido por Steve al no recibir el mensaje de ese día, más el no poder enfocar su mente en el trabajo y qué decir sobre la sorpresa de ver que su lugar en el Five-0 era ocupado por Catherine… esa suma de situaciones lo había desestabilizado.

¡Oh, dios! ¿Por qué todo eso sonaba tan mal cuando lo pensaba en perspectiva?

-¿Acaso son celos, Danno?-los gélidos ojos azules, otrora cálidos al mirarlo a él, lo obligaron a cerrar la boca y enseriar su gesto que aún se mantenía incrédulo. No podía evitar llamarlo por ese apodo que sólo se le permitía a Grace y a él.

-¿Celos?- ese paso en falso le costó más de lo que creía. Había expuesto demasiado de sí mismo como para declararse vencedor en ese encuentro-¿Celos de qué?-

-¡No lo sé! No tienes razones para sentir celos- aseguró Steve. Diciendo mucho más en esas palabras de lo que pudieran significar explícitamente.

-Mira… ya no quiero más mensajes. Ya llenaste mi puesto en el Five-0 así que no me molestes más-

-¡Danny, espera por favor!- pidió desesperado, poniéndose de pie al ver como el Detective retrocedía un paso-Catherine sólo está…-

-¡No me importa lo que haga ella aquí! ¡No es mi asunto!- gritó mientras salía de la oficina antes de hundirse aún más con sus propias palabras.

-¡Espera, Daniel!- gritó mientras corría detrás del detective y lo sostenía del bíceps para que no saliera de su oficina.

-¡Sueltame!- ordenó en un siseo. Estaban en la puerta de entrada de la oficina, lo que significaba que estaban en la zona compartida del cuartel y todos estaban allí, obviamente mirándolos. El comandante lo dejó ir-Olvídalo, Steve, no sé qué hago aquí luego de nuestro último encuentro…- vio que Steve iba a hablar pero lo cortó siquiera antes de que dijese una palabra- Llegas a preguntarme a qué me refiero y te juro que te golpeo-

-Danny-

-¡No tienes derecho, Steven! ¡No tienes derecho a volverme loco luego de lo que me dijiste aquella vez!-

-¡Danny, por favor!-

-Tú dices que yo sé cuál es mi lugar, disiento con eso… pero por lo menos sé dónde no está. Y eso es aquí-

-¡Daniel, por favor! ¡No quise decirte aquello! Estaba enojado, dolido…-

-Yo también… ¿Pero qué hice yo? Te salve la vida, maldito desagradecido. Salvé tu vida luego de que me despreciaste-Steve no respondió nada ante esa verdad. Se había arrepentido de decir aquello apenas las palabras habían abandonado de su boca.

-¡Eso demuestra que tu lugar está aquí! ¡Cubriendo mi espalda!-

-¿Sigues con eso? Dices que mi lugar está aquí, me mandas un mensaje cada día diciendo eso, no creas que no sé qué Chin y Kono van a almorzar conmigo todas las semanas para reportarte como estoy…- levantó su brazo cuando los dos aludidos iban a responder ante la acusación, no quería meterlos a ellos en la conversación- no sé, si quieres puedo llamar a Grace para preguntarle si aún tiene a Mr. Hoppy así lo pones a hervir también, Steven-

El silencio inundó la habitación ante esas palabras. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero Danny no se arrepentía de lo dicho. Giró sobre sus pasos para salir de allí. Cuando vio a Alana en la puerta de entrada del Cuartel de repente sintió una vergüenza mayúscula.

Que sus ex compañeros vieran la dinámica de su relación con Steve lo tenía sin cuidado, pero que su nueva compañera hubiese visto aquello no era precisamente de su agrado.

Steve miró a la muchacha desconocida por un segundo. El recuerdo de Jenna le vino a la memoria inmediatamente. La chica era bajita, de pelo castaño y corto, su mirada vivaz y sorprendida al mirar la escena le hubiese causado gracia si no fuera por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No necesitaba saber que se trataba de la compañera de Danny ¿Qué otra razón tendría alguien que portaba una placa del HPD para estar allí?

-¿Acabas de decir lo que creo?- preguntó Steve dejando de mirar a la joven-¡¿Acaso quisiste decir lo que creo?!- gritó de repente el comandante fuera de sus casillas.

-Es lo único que te falta-

-No puedo creerlo, Daniel. Podía esperar cualquier cosa… pero no una acusación infundada como esa-

-¡¿Infundada?!- preguntó el detective sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de Steve, y sin arrepentirse en lo que acababa de decir-Tengo treinta mensajes de tu parte- remarcó mientras sacaba el celular y le mostraba la pantalla-Treinta mensajes, uno por día, en el mismo horario diciéndome que este es mi lugar…-

-¿Y tú crees que te estoy acosando?-preguntó Steve sin poder salir del estupor que la acusación de Danny le provocaba. Podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero acababan de compararlo con Alex Forest* y eso sí que era inconcebible-¿Crees que te estoy acosando?- volvió a inquirir mientras se acercaba a Danny quedando frente a frente apenas separados por unos centímetros. Steve bajó la cabeza para poder hablar directamente al detective mientras lo miraba a los ojos -¿Sabes por qué quería que regresaras? Tu acabas de responderlo… salvaste mi vida. Cuidaste mi espalda…-

Danny bajó la vista. No soportaba leer el dolor en esos ojos verdes. El aire que Steve espiraba chocaba contra sus labios, casi mareándolo por la cálida sensación. Cerró los ojos tratando de encuadrar sus ideas.

Había herido a Steve al decir que lo estaba acosando de una manera obsesiva, pero eso era lo que pensaba y no se iba a retractar.

Steve continuó explicando el porqué de su comportamiento. La razón de sus mensajes era sencilla.

-Quiero lo mejor de esta isla para el Five-0 y tú me volviste a demostrar que lo eres…-

Danny se ruborizó por las palabras, pero el tono herido en que fueron dichas no le permitió sentirse halagado.

-Yo…-

-Te quería en el Five-0 porque sigues siendo un activo fundamental para un grupo que se considera de elite… pero sabes qué: olvídalo. Sólo olvídalo-

McGarrett dio media vuelta, cortando el momento de intimidad que se había formado entre ellos. El calor de la respiración de Danny aún quemaba en sus labios como si hubiese sido una llama ardiendo con todo el poder lo que había tenido cerca.

La risa que recibió como respuesta casi lo hace girar, pero no lo hizo.

-Dices necesitarme… sin embargo tienes a SuperChica aquí- Steve quería leer celos en esa frase, pero sólo debía ser su imaginación-No entiendo por qué me sigues llamando-

-Tienes razón, Daniel… tienes toda la razón- aseguró el Comandante aún sin enfrentar a quién había sido su compañero- Ahora ve con tu chica…- el gesto despectivo hacia Alana no pasó desapercibido para nadie-y sigue salvando al mundo de los terribles maleantes de poca monta… pero mientras lo haces no olvides que hubieses podido estar aquí, a mi lado, atrapando a los que hacen de esta isla un lugar peligroso para aquellos a los que quieres proteger…-

Danny no pudo contestar nada ante esas palabras. La primera conversación que habían compartido, cerveza de por medio y sentados en la playa, le llegó a la mente. Sentía que había pasado una vida desde aquella vez. Y le desgarraba el alma saber que Steve también la recordaba.

-Un gusto haberlo conocido, Detective Williams- la voz sarcástica de Steve dio por finalizada la conversación. El Comandante sólo se encerró en su oficina y no volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Danny. Comenzó a arreglar los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, y al parecer comenzaba una llamada telefónica.

El detective había quedado por completo fijo en su lugar. No quitó su vista de las acciones de Steve hasta que la mano de Catherine se apoyó en su hombro y lo obligó a reaccionar.

-Danny…-

-Déjalo estar, Cath… sólo…-

-Estoy aquí ayudando a los chicos, no estoy ocupando tu lugar-

-Catherine, por favor-

-No te estoy reemplazando en ningún sentido… necesito que entiendas eso-

-Danny… el Sargento Lukela llamó desesperado. Necesita que vayamos a buscar unas pruebas al laboratorio y…-

-Sí, Alana… perdón por…- Danny estaba sin palabras, no sabía cómo empezar a explicar todo lo que la chica había presenciado.

-No… está bien… ya me habían comentado algo sobre esto en el departamento… pero… wow… sólo wow… ustedes dos chicos… WOW-

Todos tuvieron que aceptar que hasta para ellos la escena había sido mucho más de lo que habían vivido antes. No eran tontos, y Steve y Danny no habían sido disimulados en esta ocasión. Y si alguien, alguna vez, había tenido dudas, con lo ocurrido habían quedado despejadas.

Luego de los ojitos de cachorro que su joven compañera le puso, Danny se tomó unos minutos para presentarle sus ex compañeros y la teniente Rollins a Alana.

Chin sintió un escalofrío al ver los ojos verdes de Steve a través del cristal, así que para mantener la paz y el cuartel en una sola pieza se encargó de acompañar a los dos visitantes hasta la salida. El Teniente trató de no decir nada… pero le dejó en claro a Danny que hablarían sobre lo sucedido en alguna de sus reuniones para almorzar, o durante el fin de semana cuando se juntaba para tomar una cerveza.

Danny sólo afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza mientras se subía al Camaro y salía de allí. El día había sido de locos y no entendía la mitad de lo que había sucedido. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que acababa de arruinar lo único bueno, además de su hija, que tenía en su vida.

La tormenta que comenzó a caer sobre ellos empeoró aún más su estado de ánimo. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de sonreír ante la infantil emoción de su acompañante por haber conocido al Five-0 a pleno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alex Forest: agrego la nota por las dudas, pero dudo que exista alguien en el mundo que no haya visto "Atracción Fatal" con Michael Douglas y Meryl Streep. Alex Forest es el papel que tiene Meryl Streep en la película "Atracción Fatal", película que trata sobre la infidelidad conyugal, donde un hombre, con un matrimonio y familia perfectos, engaña a su mujer durante un fin de semana. Lo que para él es una simple aventura, para Alex es una obsesión lo que lo lleva a acosarlo a todas horas, llamando a su trabajo, a su casa, e incluso llega a poner a la mascota de la familia (un conejo) a hervir en forma de amenaza, para que dejen de ignorarla. No cuento el final sólo por si alguien no vio este clásico.
> 
> Acá podemos entender porque a Steve le molesta (un poquito) que lo comparen con Alex Forest XD


	8. Esperé por tus pensamientos, pero ya no puedo esperar más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny recibe noticias que lo hacen replantearse su proceder hasta ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a subir el capítulo antes de ir al profesorado, pero fiel a mi estilo salí tarde y no me dio tiempo a hacer nada antes de correr tras el colectivo.
> 
> Pero aún queda una hora del viernes, así que cumplí con mi promesa de actualizar en viernes.

Chin llevaba quince minutos esperando a Danny. Esperaba que esta vez apareciera y no que excusara su ausencia con un mensaje diciendo que no se sentía bien.

Ya había bebido una cerveza y estaba por abrir la segunda cuando el rubio detective palmeó su espalda en forma de saludo y se sentaba junto a él en la barra del bar.

-Hey, Chin. Lamento lo de la semana pasada… no me sentía del todo bien y…-

-No hay problema, brah…-aseguró Chin- pero para la próxima avísame con tiempo, terminé bebiendo sólo y casi no llego a casa-

Danny sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Prometo devolverte a tu casa entero esta noche, aunque sea yo quien deba dejarte allí-

-Será mejor que lo hagas porque no traje la motocicleta. Así que estás obligado a llevarme-

El detective sólo asintió y pidió una cerveza para él.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Chin mientras miraba el perfil del rubio. Podía verlo demacrado y con las líneas de expresión al costado de sus ojos demasiado marcadas como para que Danny pudiese mentir y alguien le creyese.

-Haciendo malabares con el sueldo… dios, extraño eso de pertenecer al equipo- dio un nuevo trago a la botella y siguió hablando-el trabajo es casi el mismo, pero el sueldo, dios… se nota mucho la parte de pertenecer o no a un grupo de elite-

-Tendrías…-

-Si vas a decirme que tendría que haberlo pensado antes… gracias, Chin, ya me lo ha dicho todo el mundo, es más, lo tengo como jodido ringtone para que cada vez que alguien me llame recordar mi estupidez-

-No te enojes, Danny. Pero es la verdad-

-Lo sé, estoy hablando en serio… salvo por la parte del ringtone, pero lo de recordar mi estupidez es verdad-

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó el teniente, realmente preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.

-No lo sé… estoy atrasado con la renta, así que lo primero que debo hacer es ponerme a buscar un lugar acorde con mi presupuesto. Luego rezaré para que Rachel no se entere, lo cual es imposible, pero soñar es gratis… y…-

-Si necesitas…-

-No, Chin… no. No necesito caridad de nadie-

-¿Caridad?- preguntó con molestia el teniente-Danny, somos amigos ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es caridad?-

-Prefiero dejar las cosas en claro… el mezclar las cosas ya me ha hecho perder más de lo que hubiese querido perder…-

-¿Te refieres a Steve?-preguntó Chin mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza, yendo al tema que quería tratar de una manera muy sutil. Bueno, en realidad no, el teniente Kelly no era conocido por andar siendo cuidadoso cuando algo no le caía bien.

-¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme?- preguntó entre irónico y molesto.

El tema “S”, como Danny lo llamaba en su mente, era algo que no dejaba de atormentarlo en ningún segundo del día. Por eso había faltado a su reunión con Chin la semana anterior, no tenía ganas de hablar de algo que no tenía solución en aquel momento.

Tampoco lo tenía en ese instante, pero no iba a dejar plantado a su amigo por segunda vez.

-¿Qué te detuvo?- Danny ladeó su cabeza preguntándole con la mirada a qué se refería con esa pregunta-Mira, no voy a juzgarte, ni a ti y mucho menos a Steve… pero no comprendo más de la mitad de tus acciones, Danny. No en estos últimos meses-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el detective sintiéndose de repente demasiado incómodo.

-¿Por qué lo rechazaste?-

-Woah, woah, amigo, detente ahí- sí, esto era demasiado perturbador- ¿Rechazarlo?-

-¿Quieres que seamos sinceros o seguimos fingiendo que nada pasó, nos tomamos una cerveza y seguimos viendo como el mundo se derrumba ante nosotros?-

Daniel miró a Chin por un momento ¿Por qué el mundo se estaba derrumbando para él?

-No sé a qué te refieres…-

-Por si la escenita que montaron los dos la semana pasada en la oficina de Steve no fuese suficiente… vi cómo le respondías el beso el día que él te enfrentó por tu traslado-

El detective, quién bebía un trago de su cerveza se atragantó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Tosió tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo y para aclarar su garganta también.

-¿Cómo?-

-Me senté en el escritorio de Kono, las chicas estaban dando la espalda a la escena y sin querer vi como Steve te besaba… esperé que lo golpearas o lo empujaras, sin embargo te vi aferrarte a él y responderle…-

-Chin… por favor- Danny no podía escuchar de parte del hombre más centrado que conocía en todo Hawaii como él había aceptado a Steve para luego despreciarlo. Ya bastante se flagelaba con el recuerdo de ese beso que él había respondido con fervor como para que Chin Ho Kelly, un ejemplo de hombre, policía y alguien a imitar, viniera a hacerlo estrellarse de frente con sus acciones-Por favor, no sigas…-

-En estos años que nos conocemos Danny, aprendí a quererte mucho… pero conocí a Steve cuando era un adolescente… y si bien no nos vimos por mucho tiempo… sé por lo que ha pasado. John hablaba todo el tiempo de él…-

-No sigas por ahí, compañero… te lo pido-

-¿Por qué Danny? ¿Acaso te importa lo que le pueda suceder?-

-¡Sabes que sí, maldición! Sabes que me importa y demasiado… -trataba de explicarse a Chin, pero era tan obvia su desesperación por no seguir hablando de ello-pero no de la for…-

-John me contaba de cada misión exitosa que Steve llevaba a cabo, cuando lideró su primer equipo, cuando capturó en Corea del Norte a un terrorista que estaba planeando un ataque que acabaría con medio Corea… ¿Sabes qué fue lo único que nunca pudo contarme?-Chin se tomó un respiro mientras veía a Danny- Nunca me hablo sobre la vida sentimental de Steve…-

-Chin, te lo estoy rogando- aseguró mientras se ponía de pie, sacaba un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejaba sobre la barra, demostrando que si seguía por ese camino se iría de allí.

-No sé si Steve nunca se enamoró antes, o si no podía contarle a su padre que era bisexual y por eso dejaban el tema de lado… pero la imposibilidad de Steve por mantener una relación, siquiera con su familia parecía haber quedado en el pasado cuando te conoció a ti…-

-¡Basta!-

-Date cuenta que la única constante en su vida en los dos últimos años fuiste tú… contigo formó el Five-0. Kono y yo nos sumamos a algo que ya habían iniciado ustedes…- Chin sabía que estaba siendo cruel, más al notar como Danny salía del bar y se acercaba al Camaro para apoyarse en él y tratar de frenar las lágrimas que estaban por empezar a derramarse.

-Yo…-

-Danny, él te eligió a ti, a Kono y a mí como su familia… y tú lo heriste en demasía al irte…-

-No quería eso… yo no supe como… dios, no soy…-

-El Five-0 comenzó a desintegrarse el día que te fuiste… pero hace diez días…-

Diez días... habían pasado diez días desde la discusión que Danny había tenido con el Comandante.

-¿Qué pasó Chin?-

-Steve se fue…-

El vacío que se hizo entre ellos fue inmenso. Como si el tiempo sólo se hubiera detenido.

Chin vio a Danny mover sus labios tratando de articular alguna palabra, cualquiera, la que sea… pero el detective sólo podía boquear como pez fuera del agua.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos hasta que Danny pudo calmarse lo suficiente y procesar las palabras de Chin.

-¿Cómo?-

-Él no quería que te dijéramos nada… pero Lori ha sido reasignada al continente… así que esta semana deja la isla y nos parecía justo que supieras la verdad y pudieras despedirte de ella-

Danny no podía evitar sentirse mal por Lori. Le entristecía que la mujer se fuera, la habían acogido en el grupo como si fuera una más y no como una imposición de Denning.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Sin Steve en el grupo no necesitábamos una niñera… así que el gobernador prescindió de Lori y sus servicios-

_“Sin Steve en el grupo”_

Podría sentirse culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Lori, pero su mente sólo tenía espacio para Steve y su salida del equipo.

-¿Dónde fue?- antes que Chin respondiera especificó mejor su pregunta para ahora si obtener la contestación que quería –Steve ¿Dónde fue?-

-Convenció a Joe para que le dieran de alta en la Marina. Al día siguiente estaba volando con rumbo desconocido para empezar una misión clasificada-

-¿Cuándo volverá?-

-No lo sabemos… no sabemos si sólo tomará esta misión y luego volverá o…-

-¿Cath? ¿No le puedes preguntar a ella?-

-Se fue con él…-

Danny rió con tristeza y resignación. Se sentía tonto y patético. Estafado, pero a la vez merecedor de todo ello.

Steve a la primera de cambio había huido… tal y cómo él había hecho con anterioridad, cabía destacar. Pero el muy desgraciado sí podía irse lejos y así olvidarse del mundo. No como él que estaba atado a esa isla por lo más preciado que tenía.

-Lo siento, Brah…-

Chin se sorprendió ante el arrebato de ira que tuvo Danny cuando golpeó el techo del Camaro y pateó un cubo de basura que estaba a unos centímetros del lugar en el que había aparcado el auto. Sin embargo no dijo nada, lo dejó desahogarse como quisiera y necesitara hacerlo.

Vio a Danny golpear el Camaro una vez más y luego respirar profundo y serenarse, sonrió con tristeza al ver que su amigo se calmaba y sólo se arreglaba el cabello que había sufrido las consecuencias de su quiebre emocional.

-Bien… -deslizó luego de unos segundos-Sube al auto, te llevo- ofreció a Chin, mirándolo de manera profunda, dando una clara advertencia sobre no tocar el tema “Steve” durante el viaje.

Chin subió al auto y no cruzaron palabra alguna en el trayecto. El teniente sabía que Danny tenía demasiado en qué pensar. Era tan obvio en su forma de actuar, pero también era fácil adivinar que el detective no aceptaba sus sentimientos por Steve.

Era mejor no presionarlo y dejar que ese tiempo que el Comandante estuviese lejos lo usara para aclararse a sí mismo.

Chin rogaba porque Steve no fuese tan tonto para dejarse matar antes que Danny se decidiera a aceptar lo que sentía.

o-o-o-o-o

Si bien esa reunión había sido muy corta en comparación a las que tenían habitualmente, Danny siguió dando vueltas por las calles de Oahu en su Camaro, tratando de despejar su mente y diciéndose a sí mismo que ahora podría vivir, trabajar y hasta respirar en paz sabiendo que Steve no estaba en la isla.

No sintió culpa por ese pensamiento. Steve estaba con Catherine ¿Por qué habría de sentir culpa por saber que McGarrett estaba lejos si ni siquiera se había esforzado en llamarlo? Y sí, encima se había ido con Cath.

Cuando notó el hilo de su pensamiento tuvo que detener el auto en medio del asfalto y se dedicó a golpear una, dos y tres veces en volante tratando de sacar de su sistema toda la rabia que lo invadía.

Sabía que estaba celoso. Y odiaba estarlo. Ahora, no sabía cuál era el hecho que lo obligaba a dar esos golpes.

Estaba confundido. Nunca le había pasado eso, pero ya no podía negarse más a sí mismo lo que estaba pasando.

McGarret había tenido que largarse con Cath al fin del mundo para él darse cuenta que eso le generaba un malestar inmenso.

Pero el perro desgraciado ni siquiera había levantado el tubo del teléfono para decirle que se iba. Ni un segundo de su tiempo había perdido para despedirse de él, y supuestamente decía sentir algo más allá de una amistad.

Ese pensamiento le valió tres golpes más al volante del Camaro.

Trató de serenarse y dejar de pensar de ese modo, porque si no pronto tendría que hacer un gasto en reparaciones para el auto y no tenía el dinero para eso.

El amanecer lo encontró dando vueltas aún por las calles de la ciudad, sin ganas de volver a un espacio que casi consideraba propio y que sabía que pronto tendría que devolver. Lo peor es que con lo que ganaba ahora el sueldo no le alcanzaría para rentar un lugar decente que le permitiese tener visitas de Grace.

Maldito McGarrett y su pensamiento frío en momentos de tensión… se lo había dicho un mes atrás y él con la cabeza revuelta había seguido en sus trece y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello.

Cuando observó el reloj ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana. El tiempo se le había escurrido entre pensamientos fatalistas demasiado rápido. Pero eso le daba la posibilidad de hablar con la dueña del edificio de departamentos en el que alquilaba.

Condujo con lo último que le quedaba de gasolina hasta el edificio y se dirigió hasta dónde se hallaba la zona de atención para los inquilinos. Allí se encontró con Lani, la hija de la dueña quién le explicó que la mujer había tenido un accidente y no podía atenderlo ya que estaba en el hospital.

Danny no sabía cómo ir al tema que le interesaba y necesitaba ya irse a dormir. Era sábado por la mañana y llevaba más de 25 horas sin dormir. Maldita noche en vela que había pasado por la noticia que le habían dado.

Lani le sirvió un café y le preguntó si algo iba mal con su departamento por la extraña visita que estaba realizando. Danny dio las gracias porque eso era justo lo que necesitaba para encauzar el tema.

-No, todo está bien con el departamento- aseguró mientras daba un trago a su café y lo dejaba en la mesa para seguir hablando-Sólo que voy a tener que dejarlo en poco tiempo…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica sorprendida. Le recordaba tanto a Kono, y era tan amable como ella, que le daban ganas de abrazarla.

-Ya estoy atrasado dos semanas con la renta… y por mi situación actual creo que eso será permanente-

-¿Cómo?- la chica miró con sorpresa a Danny.

-Hace dos semanas tendría que haber pagado… no sé si tu madre no te lo dijo o…-

-Está pago, Detective Williams… este mes y los próximos cinco…- la chica parecía desconcertada por el planteo.

-No, debe haber un error, Lani… yo no pagué, y menos 6 meses por adelantado- no era algo que pudiese permitirse.

-No, no fue usted… fue su…-la joven hawaiana se ruborizó de repente, Danny notaba que estaba buscando las palabras para no decir nada que pudiese ser tomado a mal.

-¿Mi… qué?- preguntó con una ligera sospecha, pero no queriendo terminar de creerlo -¿Quién pagó?-

-Mire, Detective… yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero mi madre es muy tradicionalista… no ve bien que… bueno… con su niña y que usted esté con un…- la chica se había puesto roja por la vergüenza.

-Lani, no entiendo a lo que te refieres…-

-Vino su… ehm… su… _compañero_ y dejó el dinero y un recado para usted- aseguró mientras buscaba un sobre entre las muchas cartas que estaba allí-Estoy segura que mi madre no quiso engañarlo, pero ya sabe… lo que le comenté sobre lo que piensa de usted y su… - se excusó la joven mientras entregaba el sobre y el recibo por el pago de seis meses adelantados de renta.

La joven volvía a decir la palabra "compañero" en ese tono de total ambigüedad y no respondía por sus acciones.

-¿Steve?- preguntó mientras tomaba el sobre-¿Steve vino y pagó la renta de seis meses para este lugar?- la chica solo asintió con su cabeza-¿Cuándo fue eso?-

-Hace más de una semana. Vino en una camioneta azul… yo iba a decirle que usted no estaba en su departamento, pero él ni siquiera preguntó. Sólo dejó el dinero y le pidió a mi madre que le diese el recado-

Danny sólo asintió con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro. Tomó el recibo y el sobre con su nombre estampado como destinatario de la misiva y salió de allí con tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía empezar a describirlos. Ni siquiera se despidió de la amable joven.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y se quedó en la puerta observando el interior.

La joven acababa de decirle que creía que él y Steve eran pareja.

No, no era la primera vez que le hacían ese chiste, pero esta vez la intención no era la de bromear, si no que la seriedad habían teñido por completo las palabras de la chica.

¿Tan estúpido y ciego había sido? ¿Tan idiota?

¿O sólo era un negador que no había querido ver lo obvio?

Y para colmo, aun desapareciendo de su vida, Steve se las ingeniaba para complicarle la existencia y dejarlo con más amargura que antes.

Temía abrir el sobre que dejaba ver un “Danno”, en la clara letra del Comandante, en el dorso del mismo. Temía abrirlo porque no sabía con qué se encontraría allí.

Pero no podría vivir consigo mismo si no leía el mensaje. Así que lo lógico era abrirlo.

El tonto _“esto es por las veces que olvidé mi billetera”_ le partió el corazón como muy pocas cosas lo habían hecho antes ¡Y eso que su divorcio había sido más que traumático! Pero esas simples palabras, que no demostraban más que una broma y una sutil despedida, habían terminado por destruir el poco ánimo que aún podía llegar a conservar.

Se acostó, con la carta aferrada a su mano, como si fuese lo único que le quedara de Steve.

No iba a llorar porque no era una adolescente abandonada por su novio… trató de eliminar esa línea de pensamiento por obvias razones… no quería pensar en lo que toda la situación significaba.

Lo único que sabía es que Steve tenía pensado alejarse de Hawaii, por lo menos, seis meses.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ese tiempo le serviría para arreglar sus pensamientos y ver qué curso de acción tomar.

Le dolía aquello, pero no iba a desaprovechar esos seis meses llorando como un tonto arrepentido de sus acciones. Lo mejor era aprender de sus errores y no volver a cometerlos.

Sobre todo, no volver a cometerlos.

* * *

Los seis meses se convirtieron en doce… doce meses que habían sido una tortura y un real dolor físico para Danny.

Un año pasó y él no había regresado.

Y el detective Williams se decidió a dejar de esperarlo de una vez por todas.


	9. Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más de un año pasó. Las circunstancias cambiaron para todos, pero a veces el destino se empeña en juntar a aquellos que deben estar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios... esto va para largo, creo que irá a los 12 o 13 capítulos... quería que quedara en 10, pero ya es imposible.

Nada estaba bien en su vida. Aunque lo pareciera.

Seguía trabajando duro en el HPD, pero en sus ratos sin grandes casos ayudaba a Kono y a Chin a mantener con vida al Five-0, acción que contaba con la venia del gobernador.

Denning había pedido su participación durante ese año en siete grandes casos de repercusión nacional que estaban en manos del Five-0. Habían atrapado al asesino de un embajador latinoamericano, a dos terroristas que habían elegido Hawaii para refugiarse y habían acabado con una red de trata de personas y una de distribución de drogas, luego de ese último caso, Danny había recibido su ascenso a jefe de brigada.

Luego de esos mimos por parte de la Oficina del Gobernador ahora estaba recibiendo una enorme cachetada.

-Dime, Duke ¿Quién lleva la brigada de narcóticos?- preguntó con exagerada resignación.

-Tú…-

-Entonces ¿por qué están cuestionando todas y cada una de mis acciones?- ahora la resignación había pasado a la rabia obligándolo a lanzar la carpeta de reportes contra su escritorio en señal de reprobación.

-No lo sé, Danny…- aseguró el Sargento mientras revisaba el reporte y la negación a pinchar las líneas de teléfonos de algunas personas que parecían implicadas con un cargamento de estupefacientes recién ingresado a la isla.

Danny había solicitado esa intervención en la línea hacía dos horas y el mismo gobernador había firmado la negativa. Sin explicación, sin consultarle a él, sin nada que diera una pista de por qué no lo dejaban seguir con su investigación.

-No puedo creer que el mismo Denning haya firmado esto… ¿Qué le interesa al gobernador una maldita red de distribución de drogas?-

Lukela lo miró tratando de hacerle entender que lo mejor era no hacer más preguntas.

-¿Crees que puede estar involucrado?- preguntó Danny sorprendido al leer la expresión de su viejo colega.

-No pondría mis manos en el fuego por él, Danny… luego de lo de Jameson…-

El Sargento notó que había tocado un tema delicado al ver la expresión dolida de Danny, prefirió no decir nada más para no empeorar las cosas.

-Tienes razón… no voy a dejar que algo así vuelva a repetirse…- Danny tomó su placa y su pistola y salió de la oficina.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Danny?!-

-¡Kanamu, conmigo! ¡El resto no va a sacar sus ojos de los movimientos de la banda por nada del mundo! ¿Entendido?-

Sólo cuando recibió un ¡Sí, señor! En respuesta se dio por satisfecho y salió de allí con Alana a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Danny?- preguntó con cierto recelo mientras subían al Camaro color plata. El detective parecía estar demasiado preocupado para poder quedarse tranquila.

-Algo anda mal, Alana… muy mal ¿Recuerdas cuando apresamos al lugareño que trabajaba para la tríada china, ese de nombre impronunciable?-inquirió mientras comenzaba la marcha del auto con un camino bien definido.

-¿Alekanekelo? Sí, lo recuerdo…-

-Bien… no tenía sólo cocaína en su poder, sino que contaba con un par de cápsulas de Efedrina que entraron legalmente al país-

-¿Cómo que entraron legalmente?-

-La efedrina se utiliza para algunos medicamentos, Alana, por eso los países suelen comprar o sintetizar ellos mismos la sustancia, pero en manos de la gente equivocada esto es peligroso… solicité que un amigo que tengo en el laboratorio hiciera por debajo de la mesa un estudio y las cápsulas ingresaron al país legalmente junto a un lote más grande hace un mes y medio…- Danny explicaba todo sin respirar, como si al tomarse un respiro fuese a perder el hilo conductor del relato y no pudiese conseguirlo.

-Pero…-

-No me interrumpas, por favor- Alana lo miró sorprendida, pero asintió con su cabeza dando a entender que podía proseguir con el relato- El ministerio de salud de la isla hace ingresar al país cierta cantidad de efedrina para medicamentos que se relacionan con problemas respiratorios… así que esa efedrina es legal…- se tomó un segundo de respiro mientras miraba a la chica-hace un mes y medio ingresó el doble de la cantidad que Hawaii compra normalmente-

Alana observó a Danny sabiendo lo que el Detective estaba sacando en claro.

-¿Un laboratorio de _meth_?-

Danny asintió con un gesto preocupado.

No era la primera vez que se cruzaban con un laboratorio de metanfetaminas. Pero si el ministro de salud y el gobernador de la isla estaban haciendo lo posible para que ellos no avanzaran en la investigación eso sí que era algo a lo que temer.

Danny observó el reloj al recordar que esa tarde debía buscar a Grace a su salida del colegio. Pero dudaba que esa reunión durara menos de quince minutos. Sacó su celular y llamó a Kono para que le hiciera el favor de ir por la niña y luego de la alcanzara hasta la oficina del Gobernador. La agente Kalakaua aceptó con ganas ya que adoraba pasar tiempo con su nueva compañera de surf.

Con ese inconveniente resuelto apretó el acelerador para llegar más rápido a destino.

Entraron a la gobernación mostrando la placa en la puerta para que los de seguridad no les hicieran perder el tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la zona de espera observaron a la secretaria de Denning, una agradable joven a la que saludaron con una sonrisa falsa, y que Alana se encargó de interceptar cuando el Detective mostró sus intenciones de ni siquiera anunciarse.

Danny sabía que si iba a increpar a Denning este no daría la cara rápidamente, no por lo menos hasta que se armara una historia lo suficientemente creíble para sacarlo del paso y frenar la investigación.

No le daría la oportunidad.

Abrió las puertas de la oficina de par en par. Denning, quién se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta sirviéndose una taza de café se giró con una sonrisa amena, mueca que cambió a un gesto incómodo al ver al detective.

-Detective Williams- fue un saludo algo cortante que demostraba que no lo estaba esperando.

-Gobernador Denning- saludó con una sonrisa sarcástica al interpretar el gesto del funcionario como sorpresa al verse descubierto. Danny lo notó algo perturbado, obviamente algo escondía-¿Espera a alguien?- preguntó con sorna al ver los ojos de Denning pendientes del reloj de pared que se veía sobre su hombro.

-Por su forma de entrar lo confundí con alguien más ¿Qué quiere Detective?-

Danny miró al Gobernador con real aprensión ¿No le estaba gritando y amenazando con degradarlo en su cargo por su falta de respeto?

Estaba escondiendo algo de una manera tan obvia que le recordaba cuando Grace no quería contarle sobre alguna nota baja en sus exámenes escolares.

-¿Me lo está preguntando en serio, Gobernador?-

-Daniel, todo tiene una explicación…-

-¿Está involucrado en esto?- preguntó mientras adelantaba dos pasos y tiraba la carpeta con la firma de Denning sobre el escritorio de manera brusca-Necesito que me diga si está involucrado en esto, porque no soportaré una sola mentira-

-No estoy involucrado en nada-

-¡Entonces está protegiendo a un funcionario corrupto! ¿Por qué lo está haciendo?- gritó bastante enojado. La frustración por ser obstaculizado en su investigación había dado paso a una impotencia terrible. Si él estaba trabajando para un hombre que cubría a funcionarios que obraban mal, debía darse media vuelta, armar las valijas, buscar a Grace e irse de esa isla.

-No es así, Daniel…- Denning parecía realmente incómodo por algo, seguía mirando el reloj como temiendo que algo fuese a pasar-Necesito que te vayas y me dejes arreglar esto de otra manera…-

-¿De otra manera? ¡¿De qué otra manera puede solucionarse esto si no es con una investigación policial?!-

-Hay otras aristas del caso que no puedo revelarte sin permiso-

-¿No tiene una excusa más creíble, Gobernador?- preguntó completamente descolocado -Dígame que es lo que está sucediendo o iré a los medios de prensa y lo acusaré de frenar mi investigación-

-No puedo revelar detalles… cuando me permitan dec…-

-¡¿Alguien debe permitirle darme información sobre una investigación policíaca?!-Danny comenzó a gritar más fuerte aún, ya había perdido los estribos por completo ¿Quién más podía estar por sobre la autoridad del gobernador?-¡¿Quién lo obligó a frenar mi investigación?!-

La puerta se abrió de repente con fuerza inusitada.

-Fui yo-

Esa simple contestación heló la sangre de Daniel. No por las palabras en sí, sino por la voz que las había pronunciado.

Pasaron segundos en los que no se oyó sonido alguno en esa oficina. Uno porque no tenía nada que decir, Denning porque no sabía cómo cortar el tenso ambiente y Danny porque aún no reaccionaba.

No, no podía ser cierto.

No.

Si se giraba en ese instante no lo vería. Sólo era producto de su torturada mente.

Danny apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio sin voltear aún. No podía ser cierto.

-Comandante McGarrett, bienvenido a Hawaii- esa oración acabó con la caja de cristal que Danny estaba tratando de armar a su alrededor para que nada llegara hasta él.

Hacía meses se había prometido dejar de esperarlo y ahora lo tenía frente a él ¿Cómo se reacciona ante eso?

-Gracias, Gobernador-

Danny temía el momento de cruzar palabras con él. Temía realmente lo que podía suceder allí. Ni siquiera podía dar fe de su propio accionar.

La palabra “cobarde” se atoró en su garganta. Aunque no sabía si era un insulto para él o para Steve.

-Quiero solucionar esto lo más pronto posible… lamento haber hecho adelantar su vuelta-

-No hay problema con ello, hay una nueva generación de jóvenes muy bien preparados que pueden tomar mi lugar mientras no esté… la edad comienza a hacerse sentir… era cuestión de tiempo regresar a casa- explicó el Seal mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del Gobernador... a solo cinco centímetros del cuerpo inmóvil del Detective-Creí que esto sería una reunión privada, Denning-

Daniel ahora sí que tuvo que girarse y encarar al Comandante.

Cualquier cosa que fuese a decir quedó atorada en su garganta porque verlo allí fue demasiado para su ánimo. Se había convencido de que ya no añoraba la compañía de Steve, pero tenerlo a su lado, tan solemne y en su porte marcial, le hacía ver que nunca había dejado de extrañarlo.

Dios… los meses de ausencia volvían a ser tan reales, el dolor, las plegarias por su bienestar, la lejanía que Steve había impuesto entre ambos…

-Lamento interrumpir su reunión privada, pero al parecer están interfiriendo en mi investigación y sólo vine a buscar una explicación… cuando la tenga me iré por donde vine, Comandante McGarrett-

Steve no emitió sonido alguno. Ni siquiera reaccionó ante el obvio desagrado en el tono de voz de su ex compañero al decir su nombre. Sólo alisó las inexistentes arrugas en el traje que se veía obligado a utilizar cuando dejaba la base de Annapolis y que aún no había podido cambiar debido a la urgencia con la que Denning lo había llamado.

-Creo que olvidó comentarme ese detalle ¿Verdad?- preguntó Steve mirando a Denning

-Le avisé que su pedido estaba frenando una investigación que el HPD estaba llevando a cabo…-

-¿Se le perdió el pequeño detalle de contarme quién estaba involucrado?-

-No estoy involucrado, Comandante… -interrumpió el Detective con tono arrogante -es _mi_ investigación-

Steve se dignó a mirarlo por primera vez. Danny lo vio dejar la gorra blanca del uniforme sobre su regazo y extenderle una mano.

-¿Te ascendieron?- Danny sólo asintió con un gesto y tomó la mano que el Comandante le ofrecía- Te felicito, Daniel-

Steve se había mostrado frío hasta donde sus fuerzas dieron. Aunque quisiera no podía obviar el hecho de que a Daniel le estaba yendo de maravilla en la isla y eso debía tener muy feliz al Detective y, más allá de eso, se lo merecía.

Quiso obviar el calor que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la piel de Danny contra la suya, por más que sólo se estaban dando un apretón de manos cortés.

Quiso obviarlo pero no pudo.

Lo que sí consiguió fue controlarse. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores que había cometido en el pasado.

Un año y dos meses le había bastado para repasar todos sus errores y darse cuenta que había presionado demasiado. Viéndolo a la distancia era obvio que todo iba a terminar del modo en el que termino. Así que cuando los segundos necesarios para que un apretón amigable pasara a ser algo más, retiró su mano y volvió a dirigirse a Denning.

-¿Ya le dio los detalles?-preguntó Steve al gobernador.

-No, recién llegó al mejor estilo McGarrett: sin invitación y pateando puertas…-

-No pateé la puerta… tal vez la empujé con un poquito más de fuerza de lo debido….- interrumpió Danny tratando de excusarse. Cuando vio a Steve sonreír cayó en cuenta en lo dicho por Denning-Y no lo hice al modo animal, así que no puede acusarme de nada-

El Gobernador decidió poner paños fríos e ir al punto central antes de que todo lo que tuvieran que decirse esos dos, que parecía ser mucho, lo hicieran en su oficina.

-Daniel, tuve que frenar su investigación porque se relaciona con algo mucho mayor y es por eso que hice volver a McGarrett-

-¿Algo mucho mayor?- preguntó Danny, no haciendo caso a su orgullo herido al ser considerado por debajo de Steve. Eso no significaba que pensara que podía superar al Comandante en habilidades físicas. El tipo había sido entrenado para matar, mientras a él lo habían entrenado para solucionar conflictos usando la violencia como último recurso.

-Ian Ferguson, el ministro de salud de la isla, no es parte de una red de contrabando de fármacos, Daniel- empezó a explicar el Gobernador.

-Tengo el papel de la última auditoría hecha sobre los suministros… y de una entrega para la otra entraron a la isla el doble de efedrina… y todos sabemos lo que eso significa…-

-Apenas me hicieron llegar ese papel increpé a Ian…-el Gobernador mostró un semblante abatido, como si lo que fuera a decir realmente lo afectara- Aquí, en esta misma oficina hace menos de ocho horas, me confesó que hace un mes y medio que tienen secuestrada a su hija y que si no hace lo que le ordenan van a matarla-

El Detective no dijo nada por minutos. El silencio se volvió denso de repente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Danny, reaccionando al fin y por completo alucinado-¿Cómo no lo denunció antes?-

-Tienen sus teléfonos interceptados… si hubiésemos aprobado tu solicitud para comenzar las escuchas los secuestradores se hubiesen enterado y la hija de Ian ya estaría muerta-

-Apenas Denning terminó su entrevista con Ferguson mandó a rastrearme… estaba en el Continente esperando una nueva asignación así que sólo me tomó unas horas volver a Hawaii-Steve completó el relato del otro hombre para darle a Daniel la perspectiva completo de su vuelta a la isla. Estaba allí por una misión especial.

-Le asignaré al Five-0 el caso de secuestro- explicó el Gobernador, aunque Danny no necesitaba la aclaración-si llegan a dar con el Laboratorio de Metanfetaminas que la banda tiene instalado aquí, en mi isla, ese caso sigue siendo suyo, Detective-

Danny cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio. Esa frase dejaba entrever muchas cosas que a él no le gustaban.

Volvería a trabajar con Steve codo a codo.

Hacía catorce meses que no se veían y las primeras palabras que cruzaron, si bien tranquilas y amenas, habían sido muy distantes. Ahora debían volver a trabajar juntos. No como equipo, pero si como colaboradores.

Eso le parecía demasiado complicado. Era un volver a empezar desde cero.

Tal vez ese era el modo en que debía tomarse las cosas.

Sólo debía volver a conocer a Steve y su modo de trabajo.

Se despidió del Gobernador y el Comandante y con un suspiro resignado salió de la oficina.

Pudo sentir los ojos verdes clavarse en su nuca, o por lo menos quiso creer que fue así. No sabía que quería, no sabía que le esperaba, y por sobre todo no sabía que haría Steve de ahora en más.

Y sólo podía sentir algo de temor por ello. Se había acostumbrado a esa vida tranquila…

Esa vocecita, su conciencia, susurrándole “mentiroso” sin cesar lo hizo sentirse miserable. Nada había cambiado en todos esos meses distanciados… Steve seguía volviéndole loco sin necesidad de hacer o decir nada.

Dejó el edificio para encontrar a Kono y Alana hablando con su niña junto al auto rojo de la agente del Five-0. Saludo a su ex compañera para luego abrazar a Gracie, alargando el momento todo lo que pudiese. Era como su salvavidas en esa tormentosa situación en la que se encontraba envuelto.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntó Danny a su hija, aún de rodillas en el suelo.

-Muy bien… hoy tuvimos que trabajar en grupo y…- la pequeña, no tan pequeña ya aunque Danny no quisiera verlo, quedó callada por un segundo al ver la figura que salía del edificio que minutos antes había abandonado su padre. Sus rasgos mostraron la sorpresa que sintió al reconocerlo -¡¿Tío Steve?!-

Steve se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esa vocecita que reconocería en cualquier lado. La niña, ya con sus once años, parecía una princesa.

-Gracie- saludó Steve con una sonrisa de esas que sólo guardaba para los dos miembros de la familia Williams por los que sentía debilidad. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando la pequeña se lanzó sobre él para saludarlo efusivamente

-Pensé que no volveríamos a verte…- aseguró Grace-Creí que no regresarías a Hawaii-

El Comandante puso una rodilla en tierra, sin preocuparse por ensuciar su uniforme, para mirar a la pequeña a esos ojos castaños que, si bien eran parecidos a los de la madre, transmitían en una mirada lo mismo que los de su padre.

-¿Cómo no iba a volver a Hawaii?-preguntó con una sonrisa sincera y el tono más solemne que podía usar-Tengo todo lo que necesito y quiero aquí… además ¿Quién ayudaría a tu padre a espantar a todos los chicos que andan suspirando por ti? Estoy seguro que son muchos como para que Danny pueda encargarse solo-

Gracie sonrió mientras volvía a abrazar a Steve.

-Puedo cumplir mi rol de padre perfectamente, Steve… pero es verdad que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda- aseguró Danny siguiendo el chiste, pero también tratando de frenar la emoción que lo embargaba al ver a Grace y a Steve interactuar de manera tan profunda.

El universo parecía estar en contra de la determinación que había tomado hace un tiempo… no habría forma de sacarse a Steve de la cabeza si su corazón se aceleraba al verlo charlar con Grace.

La pequeña sonrió al escuchar el halago, pero también estaba feliz de ver otra vez a Steve en Hawaii. No confiaba en nadie más para cuidar a su padre. Eso no significaba que pensara que Chin, Kono, Alana y los miembros de la Brigada de su padre no fuesen buenos policías, pero Steve… bueno, era Steve y nadie podía superarlo.

El Comandante sonrió y dándole una última caricia a Grace en la mejilla se levantó para estrechar a Kono en un abrazo que la hizo quejarse por lo apretado que era.

-¿Cómo está mi “novata favorita”?- preguntó con una gran alegría que no era para nada fingida.

-¿Cuándo van a quitarme ese apodo?- simuló irritación la muchacha-¿Por qué no avisaste que volverías? ¡Hablamos hace una semana!-

-Es por trabajo…-

-No me pongas la excusa que te funcionaba con Danny. Un “es información clasificada” no te servirá conmigo-

-No, el Five-0 tiene trabajo, así que en marcha, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo- aseguró mientras se encaminaba hacia el auto de Kono y se despedía del resto con un movimiento de cabeza-Dirigiremos todo desde nuestras oficinas, eres libre de venir con tu equipo cuando gustes- anunció a Danny sin darle tiempo a responder nada. Casi había sido una orden disfrazada de afable invitación.

Kono se quedó unos segundos charlando con la compañera de Danny y luego subió a su auto para, junto con Steve, comenzar a trabajar en el caso.

o-o-o-o-o

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con la… compañera… de Danny- deslizó Steve mientras miraba la gorra blanca que tenía entre sus dedos.

Kono no era tonta y notó la duda de Steve al decir la palabra “compañera”.

-Alana es una chica sensacional, es imposible no llevarse bien con ella- la sonrisa casi gozosa que los labios de la hawaiana mostraban daba la pauta de lo que estaba disfrutando ese pequeño desliz por su parte.

-Está cambiada… recuerdo que llevaba el pelo corto… ahora…-

Ahora se parecía más al tipo de chica que le gustaba a Danny: pelo castaño largo, ojos expresivos, contextura pequeña y una vivaz personalidad que atrae.

-Sí… ha cambiado un poco… pero si te preguntabas sobre qué hablábamos antes de despedirnos, le estamos enseñando a Grace a surfear-

Steve se mostró incrédulo.

-¿Danny lo permite?- preguntó sin creerse que el detective pusiera en “semejante peligro” a su hija. Obviamente, entendiendo la palabra "peligro" en los estándares del detective.

-Las tres tuvimos que llorarle un buen rato, pero al final se convenció de que era bueno… vive en Hawaii, es una genial forma de divertirse y hacer deporte-

Steve se dio por vencido. No iba a preguntarle a Kono si Danny estaba saliendo con su compañera porque eso era lo que la chica quería. Él se había prometido hacer su trabajo y volver a la Marina, no había pedido que lo pasen a Reserva si no que le habían dado un permiso especial por pedido del Gobernador.

Steve sólo haría su trabajo y volvería a irse. Las cosas parecían ir muy bien para ambos mientras estuvieron distanciados y eso no tenía por qué cambiar. Ya no culpaba a Danny de lo sucedido entre ellos. Lo había aprendido de la peor manera estando en el Continente y aún sufría por ello. Saber cómo se sentía el detective era más que un escarmiento por sus acciones pasadas.

Sólo sería un trabajo y luego volvería a su trabajo como SEAL.

Era gracioso pensar que se había ido de la Isla para sanar sus heridas y, si bien lo había conseguido en parte, ahora llegaba con unas nuevas. Eso era terriblemente doloroso. Rogaba salir de allí sin muchas cicatrices nuevas que lamentar.

-Alana y Danny no están saliendo, si eso es lo que te preocupa- Steve respiró tranquilo, sintiendo que su orgullo no estaba tan herido al haber tenido la respuesta sin tener que hacer la pregunta –Él está tratando de recomponer su relación con Gabby…- completó Kono. De nada servía suavizar las cosas y era mejor que Steve supiese con lo que iba a encontrarse antes de tener que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Steve sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la noticia, pero no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió con resignación, diciéndose que era lo mejor para todos.

Y ya estaba harto de eso: pensar que las cosas pasaban por el bien de los demás y nunca por el suyo. Pero no haría nada por inmiscuirse en lo que Danny hiciese con su vida privada. Ese era problema del detective y de nadie más.

Eso, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo angustiaba aún más.


	10. Este camino nunca pareció tan solitario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Danny se ven obligados a interactuar nuevamente.
> 
> ¿Podrán dejar de lado sus problemas personales y hacer su trabajo de manera exitosa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por la tardanza. La época de parciales me secó el cerebro y les juro que sacar este capítulo fue una de las cosas más difíciles en mi vida de fangirl slashera :p
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado y aún recuerden esta historia u_u

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?- la voz dulce y aguda de Alana sacó de sus pensamientos al Detective. Hacía unos diez minutos que se había hundido en sus pensamientos y no había podido salir de allí por sus propios medios. 

El pensar en Steve tenía esa desventaja. Podía gastarse horas de su vida centrado en la figura del Comandante, tratando de desentrañar el misterio que significaba ese hombre. 

Hacía un año Steve le hizo ver que no podía vivir sin él, ahora se comportaba como un témpano de hielo al que su presencia nada provocaba. 

Bueno, estaba exagerando… Steve se había comportado cordialmente con él en la oficina del Gobernador. Pero había puesto una distancia enorme entre ellos y con eso sí que no sabía cómo lidiar. Steve desde el momento en que se habían conocido se había comportado con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida -no contaba para nada el hecho del golpe que le había dado en respuesta a la toma ninja que el Comandante había practicado en su cuerpo- esta faceta de ‘casi desconocidos’ era demasiado nueva y diferente como para poder acomodarse a ella. 

Era difícil pensar en acostumbrarse a esa nueva relación, no quería imaginar lo que sería siquiera llevarlo a la práctica. 

-¿Vas a contestarme?- Alana ya parecía molesta, por eso Danny trató de enfocarse en la conversación con ella y no hundirse más en el pequeño pozo de miseria en el que su mente se había decidido a nadar. 

-Nadie puede mantener cautivo a una persona por un mes y medio si no tiene la estructura y el respaldo necesario- 

-Sí, Danny, eso ya me lo dijiste hace una hora. Ahora… ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta de una condenada vez?- 

-Ya lo hice, Alana- contestó sin sacar la vista de la calle por la que estaba conduciendo- Me preguntaste que qué era lo que me inquietaba, y yo te contesté que el problema con el que nos enfrentamos parece ser más grande del que parecía, debe haber alguna organización demasiado peligrosa detrás…- 

Llegaron a destino y Danny aún no se sentía listo para lo que tenía que ocurrir. Aparcó el Camaro dónde solía hacerlo cuando aún trabajaba en ese edificio y se quedó allí, sin terminar la frase o hacer algún movimiento que mostrara la intención de bajarse del auto. 

Alana, que ya había bajado del vehículo, se quedó mirando a su superior. 

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?- preguntó con sorna, viendo como Danny parecía estar auto convenciéndose y dándose ánimo para afrontar la tarea que tenía encomendada.  
Cuando bajó del auto, Danny parecía el de siempre, pero aquellos que lo conocieran lo suficiente podrían leer en los cristalinos y transparentes ojos todo lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. 

Los dos compañeros caminaron hasta el lugar de las oficinas, y una vez allí se encontraron con el Five-0 reunido en la mesa multimedia. 

-¡Se notan que están perdidos sin mí y mis dotes detectivescas!- dijo en su tono risueño y característico a modo de saludo. Rápidamente notó la preocupación que se podía leer en los rostros del equipo. 

Se acercó hasta dónde estaban los tres integrantes del Five-0 y sin preguntar nada comenzó a leer los datos en la pantalla. 

Ver el rostro de la niña secuestrada le bajó el ánimo con el que había intentado ocultar toda la turbación que lo embargaba. La pequeña Lenna Ferguson no merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cómo están, chicos?- preguntó Chin a los recién llegados, mientras revisaba algunos mensajes que llegaban a su celular. 

-No muy bien… tengo a la brigada trabajando en una pista, pero aún no tenemos nada seguro-contestó el Detective Williams mientras miraba de reojo a Steve, quien parecía no despegar los ojos de la pantalla. 

Nadie dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos. 

Danny atinó a revisar parte de los archivos que Chin le había pasado, y trataba de escuchar alguna de las cosas que Kono le contaba sobre cómo iba la investigación del secuestro mientras aportaba algunos datos que podrían ayudar con los dos casos que se conectaban. 

Todos actuaban como si el enorme elefante que ocupaba la habitación no estuviera allí 

¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían mantener las apariencias? 

Nadie sabía la respuesta tampoco querían pensarla… así que seguirían con ese curso de acción todo lo que pudieran. 

-Hay algo que te inquieta en todo esto ¿No?- preguntó Danny al aire, pero todos los presentes sabían a quién iba dirigida la pregunta. 

-No puede ser un secuestro hecho por una banda de narcotraficantes cualquiera…- 

-Tienen montado un laboratorio de metanfetamina, Steven…- susurró Danny, como si eso ya fuera suficiente para decir que no eran una banda cualquiera. 

-Si… lo sé- aseguró mientras ladeaba su cabeza para mirar de reojo a Danny, que se hallaba apostado del otro lado de la mesa-Pero el mantener una persona secuestrada por un mes y medio no es una práctica habitual, siquiera para los narcotraficantes que pueden montar un laboratorio de meth, Daniel- 

Alana río quedamente. Se notaba que Steve y Danny aún no habían perdido la sintonía a la hora de trabajar juntos. Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión sin siquiera haber intercambiado opiniones. La lugareña miró a su jefe con una sonrisa tonta, pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos de este decidió recomponer su gesto y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. 

-¿Qué te dice tu _súper-instinto?_ \- preguntó el Detective enfocando su atención en Steve. La primera respuesta que recibió a su pregunta fue una mirada dura por parte del Comandante. 

Danny tuvo que inspirar para no atragantarse con su propia saliva por el repentino terror que lo embargó. Pensaba que las acciones de McGarrett se centraban en jugar a “aquí no pasó nada”, pero esa fiera y pétrea mirada le dio a entender que aún debía ir de puntillas con él. 

-No es _“súper”_ y no es _“instinto”_ \- aseguró tratando de suavizar su gesto. Supo al instante que había vuelto a hacer lo que se había prometido no hacer. Había tenido tiempo y sumado experiencia para no tener que volver a cometer los errores del pasado-He visto este proceder en algunos lugares de Centroamérica- explicó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. 

-¿Son comunes los laboratorios de meth en Centroamérica?- preguntó Danny con sincera duda, pero algo cohibido por la reacción anterior del Comandante. Tener que moverse sutilmente no era su especialidad. Sí, cuando era parte del Five-0 la sutileza era uno de los rasgos que podían describir al Detective, pero sólo porque tenía a su lado a Steve, quien tenía sutileza cero para afrontar las situaciones.

-No es que sean comunes- empezó a explicar-Hay laboratorios en todos lados-completó Steve mientras se giraba para tomar su celular y comenzar a mandar un mensaje-Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero- Steve se mostraba mucho más concentrado en los mensajes que le llegaban a su teléfono que en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. 

Danny se estaba impacientando. No se relacionaba con la actitud distante de Steve, eso no tenía nada que ver... era sólo que no podía lidiar con la sutil indiferencia con la que el Comandante lo trataba.

Oh, dios... acababa de descubrir que su grado de histeria llegaba a niveles que desconocía.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Steve mientras maniobraba en la mesa multimedia para recibir una llamada entrante.

La voz de Catherine inundó la habitación enseguida.

-Hola chicos- saludó la morena con una sonrisa espléndida... la cual perdió su brillo al ver allí a Daniel. Los ojos castaños de la mujer buscaron a Steve con un gesto algo incómodo. 

El Detective lo notó enseguida pero no dijo nada. 

¡Hola elefante que acababa de doblar su tamaño en esa misma habitación!

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?- preguntó Steve de repente rompiendo el silencio tenso que había tomado por completo la oficina.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, cariño?- inquirió la mujer con un gesto altanero-Y espero una muy buena recompensa por haber interrumpido mis merecidas vacaciones, McGarrett-

-Te daré lo que quieras si el Gobernador no me mata por fallarle en esta misión ¿Ok?- aseguró el Comandante mientras se masajeaba el hombro izquierdo y hacía rotar la articulación. 

Danny, quién tenía la vista fija en ambos interlocutores, notó la mirada de preocupación que Cath mantenía en Steve. Algo estaba sucediendo. La Teniente parecía querer decir algo, pero a último momento pareció arrepentirse y seguir como si nada.

-Te conseguí el contacto que me pediste... él me dio un nombre para empezar a investigar: Antonio Hernández-

-¿Estaban seguros con el nombre?-preguntó Steve con bastante incomodidad aún. El ambiente se había vuelto espeso desde el inicio de la conversación con Cath y eso parecía que no cambiaría.

Pero Danny había notado algo más en los gestos del Comandante, no pudo descifrar qué, pero había algo que lo hizo inquietarse.

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó coqueta la Teniente, como hacía siempre que hablaba con Steve. Era parte de la dinámica que manejaban desde hacía años, y no la iban a cambiar ahora.

-Confío en ti, Cath... pero me estoy jugando el cuello, y a mi equipo en este caso... No quiero tener que ir a entrenar novatos en este momento de mi vida...- aseguró el Comandante con un tono de cansancio que todos percibieron enseguida.

-Ya te estoy mandando toda la información, Steve-

-Gracias- y antes de cortar la comunicación se giró a Danny, a quién apenas había mirado desde que había pisado la oficina- ¿Aún tienes los mismos números de contacto que antes?- preguntó, no violentamente, pero si en un tono seco y frío, distante, con el cual nadie podía lidiar. El Detective sólo asintió de manera automática- Envíale toda la información a él también...-

-No sabía que habías vuelto al Five-0, Danny- deslizó la castaña desde la pantalla. Se notaba que la mujer había querido preguntar desde el inicio de la conversación, pero recién ahora le habían dado la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Steve no dejó contestar a Danny.

-No volvió- ese tono frío y cortante otra vez, Danny sentía puñaladas en su estómago cada vez que lo escuchaba-El HPD está encargándose de otra arista de la investigación... así que estamos cooperando para que esto salga bien-

El teléfono de Danny sonó haciendo que el silencio que se había formado luego de la explicación de Steve se cortase y todos pudieran suspirar aliviados. El Detective se alejó del grupo mientras tomaba la llamada.

Kono miró a Steve de una manera en que este sólo podía sentirse juzgado, aunque este fingía no enterarse de ello mientras se despedía de Cath. Pero no podía fingir por mucho tiempo, ya que la mirada de su subordinada parecía taladrar su perfil. 

Kono lo miraba de esa forma porque no podía creer lo que su jefe estaba haciendo con Danny. Steve había estado de un humor sereno y había mantenido charlas amenas con todos lo que se había cruzado durante el día... fue ver a Danny y que ese semblante tranquilo mutara a una frialdad que rallaba con lo cruel.

Steve sólo levantó sus hombros en una forma de decir "¿Qué quieres que haga?". Era la única forma de lidiar con el rechazo que aún sentía patente en Danny. La experiencia le servía para comprenderlo, pero no por eso iba a dejar de sentirse herido por todo lo sucedido. No lo presionaría, no lo molestaría, no le rogaría como había hecho una vez... pero Steve no permitiría que lo obligaran a ser amigo de Daniel.

Eso era lo único que tenía claro.

-Tenemos una pista. Los chicos encontraron partes del auto en que transportaban a la hija del ministro el día del secuestro en un vehículo que se usó para un robo esta mañana... tenemos la dirección del desarmadero en Kalihi en dónde consiguieron las partes robadas- explicó el detective con bastante emoción. Era un avance enorme -¿Vienes, _babe?_ \- preguntó Danny sin parar a pensar lo que eso podía desencadenar.

Alana y Steve se movieron al mismo tiempo. 

Si bien Danny había querido llamar a su compañera, Steve se había movido automáticamente al escuchar el apodo que anteriormente usaban entre ellos.

Steve notó su error rápidamente. Se heló en su lugar al darse cuenta que su instintiva reacción no podía ser enmascarada de modo alguno. Todos habían visto como había respondido sin dudar al llamado de Daniel. 

No había forma de disimular, así que ni lo intentó. Giró sobre su eje y sin más se fue a su oficina para comenzar a analizar el nombre que Cath le había dado y que había prendido todas sus alarmas. 

Hacía menos de cinco horas que había puesto un pie en Hawaii y ya había echado por tierra todos sus planes de hacer las cosas bien. Y ni siquiera hablar sobre lo muy en ridículo que se había puesto.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Ese día había empezado de madrugada con la llamada de Denning, rogándole porque lo ayudara en el caso, luego las malas noticias habían comenzado a acumularse una sobre otra, hasta llegar al estúpido momento que había protagonizado hacía unos segundos. 

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y descargar todas sus frustraciones... pero lo haría cuando pudiese descansar. 

Serían unos días muy largos los que le esperaban.

* * *

Danny entró como loco a su oficina en el HPD, tirando las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos sobre el escritorio. Habían tratado de hacer una entrada limpia al desarmadero de autos pero todo se había salido de control y uno de sus compañeros había quedado herido. Dos de los maleantes terminaron muertos y otros tres apresados. 

Ya habían interrogado al jefe de la banda y sólo había quedado claro que el auto le había llegado por un tipo al que no conocía pero que había aceptado muy poco dinero por un gran auto al que le habían sacado de ganancia unos cuantos miles de dólares. 

Según el estúpido había sido el "negocio perfecto"...

Era obvio que eso tendría que haberlo hecho dudar, por ello Danny pensó que el tipo lo estaba engañando y se había sobrepasado en el interrogatorio. Lukela lo había sacado de la sala de interrogatorios advirtiéndole que se calmara y que si estaba frustrado por algo fuese a hablarlo con quién debía hacerlo.

Era obvio que todos sabían que esa mañana Steve había llegado a la isla. No había que ser muy tonto para captar todo el sentido de la frase utilizada por el Sargento.

-El estúpido ese está jugando con nosotros... una niña está en peligro y ese idiota sólo nos hace perder el tiempo-

-Tienes una descripción bastante buena del sospechoso, eso es algo- aseguró Lukela mientras le pasaba el retrato que acababan de realizar con los datos aportados por el dueño del desarmadero de autos.

Era un retrato bastante bueno, si es que el tipo estaba diciendo la verdad. Danny esperaba que el dolor en sus nudillos hubiese valido la pena y pudiesen dar con el tipo que estaban buscando.

Su celular sonó y sin siquiera mirar quién llamaba contestó. Su rostro se transformó en un gesto de sorpresa porque realmente no se esperaba que fuese Steve quien lo estuviese llamando. No porque fuese extraño o imposible... es que sencillamente aún no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que Steve estaba allí. En el mismo espacio terrestre que él. Pensarlo, luego de un año de desearlo y luego mandar ese deseo a volar muy lejos, era algo extraño.

Duke debió sumar uno más uno, y obviamente el resultado fue dos, porque se fue de la oficina sin decir nada, pero sí dándole una mirada de apoyo. 

¡¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que la llegada de Steve a Hawaii lo estaba afectando?!

¡Qué obviamente lo hacía, pero tampoco que le dieran el pésame por ello!

Podría decir algo, pero prefería atender la llamada de una vez y conseguir que el maldito celular dejara de sonar.

-¿Si?- preguntó secamente.

- _Tenemos una pista... el nombre que nos dieron nos llevó a la dirección de una casa rentada a las afueras de Palama_ -

-El desarmadero en que encontramos las partes del auto de la seguridad de la hija de Ferguson estaba en Kalihi... podríamos estar cerca de lo que buscamos...-

- _No conseguimos imágenes de Hernández, pero tal vez consigamos algo en la casa_ \- concedió Steve desde el otro lado de la línea. 

Ir a oscuras en un caso así era algo que podía complicarlo todo. Tendrían que tener mucho más cuidado que el que siempre ponían en los casos. La vida de una niña de trece años estaba en juego.

Danny tomó el folder dónde guardaba todo el expediente y agregó el retrato nuevo que habían conseguido para mostrárselo a Steve.

-Ok... nos vemos en unos minutos- aseguró Danny mientras comenzaba a buscar las llaves del Camaro. Tendría que ir solo ya que había dejado a Alana fichando al maleante que interrogaron y no quería sacarla de esa tarea. No que no confiara en el resto de su brigada, pero Alana era Alana, su mano derecha y a quién le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Iba pensando en ello mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Encontró la llave en su bolsillo y al levantar la vista para buscar su auto se encontró con Steve apoyado en él.

-No fueron unos minutos...- deslizó con una sonrisa contrariada, mientras el Comandante se acercaba a él.

-Sería una tontería hacerte ir hasta el Cuartel nuevamente, así que apenas me llegó la información le pedí a Kono que me alcanzara hasta aquí-

El Detective suspiró algo incómodo ante la situación. Steve no tenía vehículo así que tenían que ir juntos. Por suerte el Comandante parecía estar tranquilo con ello, o por lo menos no se estaba mostrando demasiado disgustado con la situación como había parecido estar en la mañana. 

Sí, la pared de hielo seguía allí, eso no podía negarlo, pero por lo menos la hostilidad había mermado un poco. Y eso era pedir mucho luego del incidente más que incómodo que había protagonizado. Por eso ni siquiera hizo el atisbo de hacer el chiste de ofrecerle las llaves del auto para que sea Steve quién conduzca. 

No. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Danny rodeó el auto y se subió en el asiento del conductor. Steve se quedó parado a un lado, como si esperara invitación, eso fue algo que molestó al Detective. Otra vez, se repitió, odiaba tener que andar de puntillas con el Comandante. Este volver a empezar era bastante fastidioso.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante, sin decir una palabra, ya que le parecía un gesto obvio. Steve parecía estar esperando eso porque sin dejar pasar un segundo se subió y se acomodó en el asiento.

Los meses de lejanía habían sido los suficientes como para que eso que antes representaba su lugar en el mundo, el momento en que podían ser ellos mismos y pelearse hasta el hartazgo (o besarse como lo habían hecho aquella vez) ahora sea un momento engorroso y que ambos querían superar lo más rápido posible.

Danny acercó la carpeta con el retrato a Steve para que la ojeara y pudiese ver si algo le era de ayuda.

-Alana se quedó fichando al tipo del desarmadero, no creemos que les sirva a ustedes, pero si quieren interrogarlo puedo arreglar todo en unos minutos- aseguró con una falsa tranquilidad. El silencio lo estaba ahogando y necesitaba romperlo de algún modo. 

Obviamente estaba fallando de manera miserable en su cometido de mostrarse relajado.

Steve sólo asintió con un gesto adusto, mientras usaba su celular para mandar mensajes vaya a saber quién. Danny creyó ver en ese gesto una forma de no tener que entablar una conversación entre ambos.

Los quince minutos de viaje que llevaban habían sido en un silencio tenso, sólo roto por el ruido del celular de Steve o por las páginas que pasaba del folder que él le había dado para que revisara.

-Tendrán que modernizarse en el HPD, ya no recuerdo como se trabaja con esto- deslizó con un bufido Steve, mientras tiraba el folder en la parte trasera del Camaro. 

Danny río por el chiste estúpido de Steve.

-No lo dices en serio ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, lo digo muy en serio...-

-¿Te das cuenta que el HPD no tiene ni la inmunidad ni los medios, remarcando, subrayando y entrecomillando los medios, que tiene el Five-0?-

Steve sólo contestó con un gesto de comprensión. Danny río por darse cuenta que el Comandante había hablado sin pensar y sin intención de hacerlo enfadar.

-Dejé todas mis cosas en la camioneta. Kono tenía que ir a comprar, así que la obligué a traerme, pero no traje mi mochila- el comentario sonó a disculpa, Danny no comprendía esa justificación que parecía tan necesaria para Steve, pero igual lo dejó pasar.

-¿Para qué quieres todos esos aparatos, McGarrett? Todos sabemos que con un arma en las manos y tus pantalones cargo ya tienes todo lo necesario para entrar en modo combate-

Steve sonrío ante el comentario. Danny volvió a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos y nada era como... como en ese momento.

Antes ver la sonrisa de Steve no le causaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. 

Nunca la sonrisa de Steve había significado tanto.

-Cuando me atraviesen con una bala no pensaras lo mismo...- Steve siguió con el chiste, y Danny río, sólo un poco, porque la verdad que la última vez que una bala había atravesado a Steve no había sido nada gracioso.

-No lo digas ni en chiste- pidió con una sonrisa tranquila-De todas formas tengo un chaleco extra en el baúl- aseguró restándole importancia al asunto.

El clima ahora se hallaba más distendido. Aunque todo lo sucedido seguía allí.

Steve guiaba a Danny en las calles de Palama, no era que no las conociera bien (que no lo hacía, a decir verdad) pero el Comandante sabía qué atajos tomar para hacer menos engorroso el camino-¿Vas a decirme de dónde sacaste el nombre del sospechoso?-

-Es información confidencial- aseguró con una sonrisa hartera, como si se estuviese mofando de él.

-¡Vamos! Tómalo como una cortesía profesional...- alentó, sabiendo que Steve por esta vez hablaría.

El Comandante le narró a grandes rasgos como Hernández había liderado un movimiento en Centroamérica que abogaba por la no injerencia de los Estados Unidos en la política de aquellos países. Una de las formas de protesta del grupo, que se autodenominaba MLLA (Movimiento por la Libertad Latinoamericana), obligó a catalogarlo como un grupo terrorista. 

Un aparato explosivo dentro de una embajada había sido tomado como un atentado a gran escala. Se había hecho una exhaustiva investigación del grupo y se había dado con el líder... quién en realidad utilizaba toda la logística del grupo para conseguir sus objetivos personales. 

El MLLA era la tapadera que se utilizaba para ingresar armas de contrabando. Antonio Hernández había escalado peldaños dentro de la jerarquía del movimiento y una vez que llegó a la cima se había dedicado a utilizarla como tapadera para contrabandear armas con lo que la agrupación recaudaba en los diferentes países en los que se encontraba.

-Uno de mis compañeros participó en el último operativo antes de desmantelar el MLLA... el grupo había secuestrado a uno de los hijos del jefe de Aduanas para que este permitiera el ingreso de un cargamento de armas ilegales- Steve miraba fijamente a la casa que tenían como objetivo, pero Danny pensó que sólo rehuía la vista de él, ya que el Comandante apenas lo había mirado en todo el día- Lo tuvo en cautiverio por tres semanas... pero una de las bases norteamericanas instaladas en el lugar prestó su apoyo cuando se enteraron del caso... Hernández se escapó y nunca se tuvo noticias de él... hasta que el gobernador me contó lo que estaba pasando con este nuevo caso...-

-Wow... suena bastante... bastante complicado- deslizó Danny tratando de procesar todos los datos dados por el SEAL-¿No sería algo estúpido que Hernández utilizara el mismo nombre sabiendo que lo están buscando?-

-Pensé lo mismo... pero ni siquiera sabemos si ese es su verdadero nombre. Así que si pudo escapar una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo-

-Pero tendrían que haber saltado todas las alarmas. El tipo fue acusado de ser el líder de un grupo terrorista y sólo por eso debería estar en todas las listas posibles-

-No puedo darte más detalles y esta vez es verdad- la sentencia en la voz de McGarret prendió todas las alarmas de Danny.

-¡¿Qué?!- el Detective parecía a punto de perder los estribos- ¡Steve! O el tipo es un idiota terrible, y eso deja muy mal parado a todos tus compañeros de “fraternidad” que no pudieron capturarlo o estamos siguiendo una pista falsa, lo que llevaría a la muerte de una niña de trece años-

- _Danno_... por favor. No puedo decírtelo-

Danny se sorprendió por el tono preocupado utilizado por el Comandante, pero lo que lo desarmó por completo fue que éste utilizara su apodo (prohibido para cualquiera que no fuese su hija) de una manera tan casual. Parecía que Steve no había notado el desliz cometido. 

Pero no iba a poner en juego la vida de una persona por eso.

-No, Steve. O me lo dices o hago esto por mi cuenta. No soy tu subordinado-sentenció buscando golpear de alguna forma a Steve por tratar de usar las viejas artimañas que le funcionaban en el pasado.

Luego de unos minutos de deliberación el suspiro cansado de Steve le dio la victoria a Danny.

-Hernández no está en ninguna lista porque el grupo que participó en el operativo reportó su muerte- 

El silencio reinó por unos minutos en el auto mientras Danny trataba de procesar la afirmación y no perder el control del vehículo en el proceso.

-¿Mintieron?-aseguró bajando un poco la velocidad porque no quería estrellarse contra cualquier cosa que se le atravesara.

-Es información clasificada, Danny. En este momento tendría que matarte por tener conocimiento sobre esto- 

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-preguntó algo incómodo. De repente el aire en el auto se había hecho muy difícil de respirar... y no es que tuviera miedo de Steve. No. Nada de eso. 

Nunca. 

La arritmia que casi estaba por sufrir debía ser por cualquier otra cosa.

-No. Es sólo la verdad- aseguró el Comandante, pero al mirarlo agregó-¿Estás siendo tan idiota como creo que estás siendo?-

Danny se había alejado unos centímetros de Steve sin notarlo. Había sido una reacción inconsciente, pero que daba a entender que Danny sí estaba temiendo por lo que podría suceder.

-No podría hacerte daño, Daniel. _No a ti_ \- aseguró con un suspiro de total resignación que caló profundo en el Detective. 

Ese "no a ti" tenía demasiadas implicancias que no quería detenerse a analizar. Pero debía hacerlo… en algún momento debería pensar en profundidad todo lo que estaban haciendo mal.

-¿Cuál será la estrategia?- preguntó entonces tratando de cambiar de tema. Pero se enfadó consigo mismo cuando comprendió lo qué él mismo había dicho sin pensar, sólo tratando de enfocarse en el caso.

Steve ya no era su jefe y no tenía por qué preguntar eso.

-¿Lideraré el operativo?- preguntó son sorpresa y algo de burla- ¿Ahora eres mi subordinado?-

-Sabes que esto no es un operativo... nosotros dos, solos aquí no vamos a hacer una incursión a ningún lugar y menos con lo que acabas de contarme- aseguró mientras aparcaba el auto a unos metros de la casa que habían marcado como objetivo. Ni siquiera haría el intento de contestar a la segunda pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Steve con un gesto de total desentendimiento en sus facciones. Pensaba que estaba más que claro lo que iban a hacer.

-A que pensé que solo haríamos guardia... ver si aparece el tipo del que tenemos la descripción, asegurarnos de la fiabilidad de los datos y allí pedir refuerzos ¡Ni siquiera tenemos una maldita orden de registro!- explicó como si fuese algo obvio-¿No la tenemos, verdad?- dudaba que Steve hubiese sido tan previsor.

Steve se le quedó mirando como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó Danny a la defensiva. Cuando Steve lo miraba con esa mueca que sólo significaba _“a veces eres tan idiota”_ no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Eso era porque Danny solía ser quién usaba la mueca con Steve y no al revés. 

McGarrett sólo suspiró como si el cansancio que la situación le provocaba fuese imposible de soportar.

-Daniel... una niña de trece años está secuestrada desde hace cuarenta y cinco días ¿Te parece que tenemos tiempo para perder?-

El Detective paró en seco sus cavilaciones sobre Steve para indignarse con ganas por la velada acusación de este.

-¡¿Crees que no sé eso?!- espetó elevando su voz más de lo correctamente necesario- ¡Ella es mi prioridad, McGarrett!-

-Parece ser que la vida en el HPD te burocratizó, Detective...- el leve susurro con cierta malicia llegó a los oídos de Danny, quien al parecer volvía a ser "detective". Este sólo miró a Steve conteniendo las ganas de mandarlo al diablo -no puedo creer que quieras sentarte a esperar antes que entrar y ver qué podemos averiguar- 

Allí se había ido la poca paz que habían conseguido hasta el momento.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡No puedo creer que me digas eso!- gritó mirando a Steve, mientras dejaba las manos en el volante para no estamparlas contra el rostro de su acompañante.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- gritó Steve.

-¡Me estás acusando de cobarde! ¿Tendría que tomármelo a bien, Steven? Dime ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si yo te dijera eso?-  
-Te demostraría que estas equivocado- Steve lo había dicho mirando hacia fuera de la ventanilla como si estuviese tratando de escapar de esa conversación que, ambos sabían, no llevaría a nada.

Pero ambos sabían, también, que no iban a detenerse ahora.

-¡Ja!- todo el sarcasmo que Danny podía guardar había sido expresado en esa sílaba.

-¿ _"Ja"_? ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Steve con desconcierto.

- _"Ja"_ significa _"Ja"_ , Steve- explicó sin hacerlo en realidad a su desconcertado interlocutor.

-Podrías traducírmelo a palabras, Danny-

-¡Oh, dios mío!- gritó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca como si no pudiese superar la impresión - ¿No me digas que aprendiste a compartir los códigos del resto de la humanidad, McGarrett? Porque eso significaría que has evolucionado cientos de miles de años en muy poco tiempo-

Steve se estaba enfadando, si no lo estaba ya. Danny podía notarlo en como el Comandante había cerrado en un puño su mano derecha, y la había acercado a sus labios. 

Al parecer quería refrenar sus ganas de golpearlo y a la vez silenciar la andanada de insultos que parecía estar guardando.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo que estas tratando de decir?- las palabras habían sido dichas entre dientes, casi como si la rabia que Steve sentía no lo dejase hablar.

Danny había estado guardando todos sus pensamientos desde que vio a Steve en la oficina de Denning hasta ese momento. 

Se había prometido a sí mismo no decir nada, hacer un trabajo perfecto y luego tratar de ver qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Steve. 

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ya no. 

No cuando el Comandante lo había llevado hasta ese punto.

-¿A qué me refiero, preguntas? ¡¿A qué me refiero?!-Danny remarcaba sus palabras, dándole a entender a Steve que él no era el único enfadado en ese auto -Me refiero a la capacidad del Homo Sapiens para transformar sus pensamientos abstractos en palabras, Steve ¡A eso me refiero!- Steve quiso interrumpir, pero Danny siguió con su perorata haciendo los aspavientos del caso- ¡El pensamiento abstracto en este caso habría sido "voy a irme de esta maldita isla" y su estúpida y sencilla traducción en palabras sería un "Adiós, Danny, voy a irme de esta maldita isla"!-

Steve pareció comprender el reclamo por como desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje externo. Bueno, Danny había sido bastante directo, así que no se podía alegar demencia o falta de entendimiento.

 

McGarrett no se esperaba el reproche. No se lo esperaba porque no creía que Danny fuese capaz de ser tan directo. 

En realidad se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Danny era demasiado directo para su propio bien, por eso era obvio que estuvo esperando todo el día a que el Detective lo enfrentara. Solamente pensó que el rubio estaría mucho más interesado en salvar a la niña que en atormentarlo con sus reproches totalmente fuera de lugar antes de que resolvieran el caso.

-No, Daniel... no ahora, y no en este momento- sentenció mirando a los inquisidores ojos turquesa de su compañero. Steve no quería sentirse presionado en ese instante. Ya tenían suficientes problemas que resolver como para sumarle el dilema personal en el que estaban metidos.

-¿Cuándo será entonces? ¿Cuándo resolvamos esto y vuelvas a irte por otro año y sin siquiera decirme un mísero adiós?-

Steve se mordió la lengua para no responderle. Deseaba hacerlo, pero volvió a recordarse la promesa a sí mismo de no presionar a Danny nunca más. Las charlas con Cath hasta altas horas de la madrugada le habían servido para algo... las lecciones que había aprendido durante ese año habían sido las más duras, pero a la vez las más efectivas.

No iba a echar a perder todo porque Danny lo sacara de su eje.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento extraño.

-No sé cuándo será, pero no será ahora... así que... ¿Tregua?- preguntó mirando a Danny esperando que este dijera que sí antes de salir del auto.

-¿Tregua?- Danny río como si creyese que le estaba jugando una broma.

-Sí, tregua, Danny-

-¿Por qué habría de darte una tregua cuando estuve esperando esta oportunidad durante más de un año?-

Steve sólo desenfundó su arma y sin demorarse un segundo abrió la puerta mientras le informaba al Detective Williams lo que acababa de ver:

-Simplemente porque un tipo increíblemente parecido al retrato que me diste acaba de entrar en la casa que debíamos vigilar- aseguró con un tono entre bromista y desesperado. Por esta vez había ganado y la conversación podría esperar... pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo había conseguido postergar ese enfrentamiento para el que Danny parecía estar más que dispuesto.

Steve corrió al frente, mientras el Detective lo seguía a pocos centímetros. Se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta y como siempre el Comandante pateó la puerta, dejando a Danny entrar y él cubriendo su espalda.

Fue tan sencillo comunicarse con pocos gestos y un par de miradas que Steve volvió a sentir su corazón romperse como cristal barato. 

Al parecer, en todo ese tiempo, aún no había aprendido lo suficiente.


	11. Trátame bien...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Danny son forzados a trabajar juntos. Danny trata de franquear todas las barreras que su ex compañero levantó entre ellos pero eso parece imposible ante la esquiva actitud de Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por la tardanza (y encima con cap cortito u_u, prometo que el próximo se viene un poco más larguito y... bueno... ya veremos)!!! Demasiadas cosas que me impedían ponerme al día con esto, pero ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo :p
> 
> (Dedicado con todo cariño a Nem quién me hace acoso virtual para que escriba y actualice :p)

La entrada había sido perfecta y sincronizada, como siempre había sido entre ellos dos.

Danny tendría que haber imaginado qué era lo que seguiría luego.

Correr como endemoniado detrás de un maldito loco que no entiende que el grito de _"Alto, Five-0"_ significa "estas acabado, es mejor que te rindas".

La persecución ya llevaba aproximadamente unos quinientos metros, en los que Danny corrió detrás del sospechoso tratando de no perderlo de vista. Estaba por ponerse el sol razón por la cual no mucha gente transitaba las calles de Palama. Eso siempre sería un punto a favor, y si a eso se le sumaba que parecía no portar un arma, la ventaja era astronómica.

Sólo no tenía que perderlo de vista.

El cansancio ya se comenzaba a sentir en sus músculos. Danny se prometió a sí mismo volver al gimnasio apenas tuviera tiempo para hacerlo porque no podía ser que sintiera sus pulmones escapar por su boca.

Y a todo esto ¿Dónde diablos estaba McGarrett?

La última orden ladrada por el Comandante había sido _"síguelo"_ mientras el sospechoso salía por la puerta trasera de la casa y saltando las verjas de las casa lindantes llegaba a la calle. Danny ni siquiera lo pensó e hizo lo que McGarrett ordenó.

Pero no sabía cómo seguía el maldito plan y la verdad que sus piernas no aguantarían ese ritmo mucho tiempo más.

Notó como el sospechoso doblaba la esquina desapareciendo por completo de su vista ¡Mierda! ¡Iba a terminar el día fallándole a Steve!

Y si el oxígeno estuviese llegando bien a su cerebro ese pensamiento le hubiese molestado. Pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensarlo cuando al doblar la esquina ve a Steve cayendo vaya a saber uno de dónde sobre el pobre tipo. 

Y sí, el sospechoso era un pobre tipo, porque la masa de músculos que era Steve cayendo sobre tu cuerpo tenía que convertirte en eso.

-Por favor dime que no lo mataste- expresó el Detective tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas y bajaba su torso tratando de serenar su respiración.

Steve no respondió. Pero Danny puede escuchar un gemido lastimero al verlo levantarse.

-Steve ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Danny olvidándose de su dificultad para respirar, el susto de ver al Comandante posiblemente herido lo hizo enfocarse en eso y el resto del mundo había desaparecido.

-Estoy bien, Daniel...- aseguró levantando su vista y notando la preocupación en los ojos turquesas de su amigo. Y eso era algo que no quería ver-Esposálo y metelo al auto- 

-Pero... tu hombro-

Steve bajó su vista hacia su clavícula para notar que su mano derecha estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Había sido un movimiento involuntario. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Estoy bien... sólo caí mal- aseguró mientras se levantaba y trataba de hacer girar la articulación para despreocupar a Danny.

Lo único que pudo conseguir es que el quejido lastimero que abandonó sus labios enturbiara aún más la mirada de su compañero. El dolor que sentía no podía enmascararse con nada.

-Steve...-

-Esposa y mete al auto al sospechoso, por favor- 

Por más que hubiese un _"por favor"_ de por medio el tono exigente y la mirada airada de Steve dejaban el pedido en la categoría de una orden.

El detective miró a su compañero por unos interminables segundos. Sonrío con cansancio al ver que el Comandante estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no demostrar su dolor. 

Era obvio que el hombro estaba dislocado y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Danny había hecho lo que Steve le había ordenado. Metió al sospechoso al auto, Steve se subió junto con él y ahora en silencio iban al cuartel del Five-0. 

El viaje estaba siendo terrible. Entre el sospechoso que se negaba a dar su nombre y vociferaba que los iba a denunciar por brutalidad policíaca, y Steve que se quejaba del dolor que le provocaba cada vez que el Camaro se movía de más, Danny creía que iba a volverse loco... o golpear a alguien. 

Llegaron al cuartel y sin decir nada se bajó del auto aún en marcha, trabó el cerrojo de la puerta de Steve, sacó al sospechoso, se lo entregó a Chin, quién los esperaba en la puerta, y volvió a meterse al auto.

-Llevaré a Steve al hospital... su hombro está dando problemas y quiero que lo revisen...-

-¡Estoy bien!- gritó Steve tratando que le prestaran atención- Si alguien me ayuda puedo volver a colocarme yo mismo la articulación en su lugar- agregó tratando de convencer a sus dos compañeros.

-Chin y yo somos dos personas normales- aseguró mientras señalaba al Teniente y a sí mismo- y como dos personas normales sentimos empatía cuando la gente sufre o siente dolor ¡Así que ninguno de los dos va a ayudarte con esa locura!- sentenció Danny mientras iniciaba el viaje.

Los primeros dos minutos de camino fueron en silencio, aunque los bufidos de Steve, quien trataba de demostrar su descontento, eran lo suficientemente molestos como para pedirle que se callara. Pero Danny no daría el brazo a torcer.

De repente un suspiro de total cansancio rompió la ligera rutina tonta que llevaban. 

-Nunca luciste peor...- deslizó Danny en voz baja, dando a entender que estaba sacando bandera blanca, dando lugar a la tregua iniciada hacía minutos antes de correr por el sospechoso -¿Cuánto hace qué no duermes?-

-¿Desde cuándo ese es tu problema?- preguntó de manera ruda el COmandante.

El tono fue con intención de lastimar y eso era obvio. Cuando Steve quería ser hiriente podía ser de lo peor.

-Es mi problema cuando eres quién debe cuidarme el culo ahí fuera, McGarrett- contestó con ira. Aún no se olvidaba la discusión tonta antes de 'la tregua' que habían firmado.

-No vine para pelear, Daniel... no estoy aquí para eso-

-Es lo único que hemos estado haciendo... o bien, me tratas de manera indiferente o lisa y llanamente me haces sentir la peor basura que pisó la faz de la tierra...-

-No es esa mi intención... pero tampoco lo es mantener una relación más allá de lo laboral contigo...- el tono cansado, por completo lejano con el que Steve habló hirió a Danny mucho más que la larga ausencia de Steve. Mucho más que todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. 

Mientras Steve estaba lejos, el podía fantasear con qué era lo que sucedía en la cabeza del Comandante, y sí, la añoranza, el extrañarlo, el necesitarlo cerca era un dolor tremendo. Pero al tener a Steve allí, tratándolo de esa manera era lo más dificil a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse, luego de su divorcio. 

Steve parecía odiarlo y él no sabía, _ni quería_ lidiar con ello.

-Sólo voy a llevarte a que te vean ese brazo, no quiero nada más...-

-Hay una niña en algún lugar de esta maldita isla que necesita nuestra ayuda y...-

-¡¿Y qué, Steve?!- preguntó Danny con toda la rabia que podía expresar en esa pregunta-¡¿Vas a ayudarla con tu maldito hombro fuera de lugar?!- Steve hizo el amago de empezar a contestar, pero Danny no se lo permitió-¡No! ¡No puedes ayudar a nadie con tu maldito hombro fuera de lugar! Así que no me discutas-

Steve no pudo evitar el mohín de chico caprichoso que sus labios formaron. Danny trató de no demostrar cuanto había extrañado eso que estaba sucediendo porque lo que el Comandante le había dicho lo había herido en lo más profundo.

_"Tampoco lo es mantener una relación más allá de lo laboral contigo"_

¿Por qué Steve se lo ponía tan difícil?

Todas las señales que el Comandante le daba lo confundían. En un momento era total indiferencia, luego era cortés y de repente se convertía en un monstruo que no hacía más que menospreciarlo.

¿Cómo se actuaba frente a ello?

No se lo pudo plantear porque ya habían llegado a la clínica. 

o-o-o-o-o

-¿Cuánto hace que no duerme?-

-Dormí una siesta en mi oficina durante la tarde...-

-¿Qué significa una siesta en tu vocabulario, Steven?- preguntó Danny viendo que Steve esquivaba las preguntas del médico de manera tan obvia que ya se estaba exasperando.

-Diez... quince minutos...-susurró algo apenado, sabiendo que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero también lo habían entrenado para esas cosas. Odiaba que entre Daniel y el médico lo estuviesen haciendo sentir un niño.

-¿Y antes de esa "siesta" cuánto hace que no duerme apropiadamente?- preguntó notando la tensión entre ambos agentes.

-Entre cuarenta... y cuarenta y ocho horas...- Steve ya se veía venir la perorata de Danny.

-¿Cua...? ¿Me estas hablando en serio? ¿Cuarenta y ocho horas?-

-Dan...-

-¿Hace dos días que no duermes?- interrumpió el Detective sin dejar terminar de hablar a Steve.

-Dan...-

-¿Dos días sin dormir? Saliste a hacer un operativo siendo un muerto viviente- expresó entre dientes, como si se estuviese conteniendo para no golpearlo.

-Detective... por favor, cálmese- pidió el doctor mirando el rostro apenado del Comandante.

-¡No! ¡No me pida que me calme, por favor!- espetó al especialista mientras este trataba de convencer a Daniel para que bajara la voz, pero Danny siguió la impecración contra Steve sin parar un segundo para tomar aire- ¿No tienes idea de lo qué haces, verdad?-

-Daniel, no hace falta que enloquezcas... ya he hecho esto...-

-¿Sabes todo lo que expones al salir de esa manera al campo?-

-Danny, estas seguro a mi lado. No te pasará nada, no cometeré un error por estar cansado... he hecho incursiones con mucho menos...-

-¿Estar seguro?- preguntó Danny con molestia -¿Te piensas que me estoy preocupando por mí?-

Steve guardó silencio mientras miraba alucinado a su compañero. Es verdad que entre el dolor de su brazo, el cansancio, el poco sueño, el apenas haber probado bocado y toda la estresante situación en la que estaba metido estaba mermando sus capacidades mentales. Pero Daniel era una persona que se hacía entender a la perfección fuese cual fuese la situación. 

El Detective no se había cansado de repetirle durante todo el día que no se sentía seguro a su lado y ahora le cambiaba el discurso por completo. Si no le preocupaba su seguridad... ¿Por qué se preocupaba, entonces?

-Esa estúpida lesión te la hiciste porque no pudiste calcular bien la caída ¿Verdad?- explicó Danny-Debemos agradecer que sólo fue un hombro dislocado y nada más- la rabia que se sentía en el tono del Detective desconcertó a Steve.

-Su compañero tiene razón, Comandante McGarrett... debe agradecer que su cuerpo aún le responda como para poder realizar un operativo. Pero fue completamente peligroso para todos, y principalmente para usted-

Steve se sentía como un niño regañado. Daniel y el doctor se habían confabulado para hacerlo sentir que era un caprichoso y que había actuado como un tonto... y tal vez tenían razón. Pero él conocía sus capacidades.

-Si hubiese sentido que no podía hacerlo... no me hubiese expuesto- explicó bajando la vista, tratando de escapar de esos azules ojos acusadores, pero a la vez preocupados. Prosiguió su alegato susurrando-Y como ya te dije antes, no te hubiese expuesto a tí-

El silencio que prosiguió a lo dicho por Steve fue total. Danny no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Siempre que Steve tenía esos gestos con él, el Detective terminaba creyendo que detrás de esa estúpida máscara de frialdad que le ponía el Comandante aún quedaba algo de aquello que habían compartido.

Cuando el médico fingió aclarar su garganta con un falso carraspeo, Danny tuvo que ocultar todo aquello que su rostro había dejado entrever. Sabía que había sido demasiado obvio, pero ese gesto de preocupación por parte de Steve lo había obligado a mostrar una sonrisa más que idiota y esperanzada, que no había sido vista por el Comandante ya que este seguía con la mirada baja.

-Vamos a tener que poner ese hombro en su lugar, Comandante...- el carraspeo del doctor había sido fuerte y claro.

Steve reaccionó ante eso, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que dejaba entrever mucho cansancio.

-Para eso me arrastraron hasta aquí, así que hagámoslo de una vez- deslizó con tono amable para el doctor.

-Teniendo en cuenta el cansancio que acumula, y si tengo que adivinar imagino que la dieta tampoco habrá sido lo más saludable... creo que esto va a doler mucho, Comandante McGarrett... y no sería nada extraño que termine desmayándose- 

-No puedo andar por la vida con el hombro fuera de lugar...- cedió resignado.

Steve se acomodó tratando de prepararse para el dolor que sabía que iba a sentir. No era la primera vez que se sacaba una articulación de lugar, pero debía aceptar que el no descansar apropiadamente y no alimentarse de forma saludable en ese momento eran enormes puntos en contra. Nunca había sentido ese dolor que estaba carcomiendo su entereza en ese momento. Estaba a minutos de ponerse a llorar... o como bien había marcado el doctor, lo más seguro es que se desmayaría.

-Pondremos la articulación en el lugar y luego le inyectaré un antiinflamatorio...- informó el médico mientras ponía su mano en el hombro lastimado. 

Steve se sobresaltó por la sensación, había sido un rayo de puro dolor atravesando su espina dorsal que lo obligó a tirarse hacia adelante y sentir que su conciencia pendía de un hilo. Apretó el acero de la barra de contención de la camilla con su mano libre. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y podía sentir como el sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su espalda. Su presión debía estar por los suelos. 

Iba a hacer el ridículo desmayándose como si fuese un niño.

Respiró hondo pensando que lo próximo a sentir era el verdadero dolor cuando el médico diera el tirón y colocara la articulación en su lugar. 

Pero no... no fue eso lo que sintió, si no algo cálido apretando su mano y obligándolo a soltar el metal. 

Abrió los ojos, que no había notado que mantenía cerrados, y fijó su mirada en su mano... entrelazada a la de Danny. 

Sonrió sin querer hacerlo. Sonrió porque su cuerpo estaba por completo desconectado de su cerebro y su conciencia. Sonrió porque eso es lo único que había podido hacer cuando notó una de las manos de Daniel aferrando la suya y la otra en su nuca, tratando de infundirle la fuerza que él no era capaz de sentir. 

Elevó sus ojos y con la poca energía que aún le quedaba miró a su compañero. Esa sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo era una de las más hermosas que había visto en su vida. La mirada celeste demostraba una preocupación totalmente fundada, porque Steve sabía el tipo de espectáculo que estaba dando. Sentía el sudor mojar su frente y bajar por su rostro, y el dolor seguía patente en cada uno de sus movimientos, así que no podía culpar a Danny por preocuparse por él.

Los dedos enredándose en su cabello, en la zona posterior de su cabeza, fue lo último que sintió antes del "cric" que siguió al tirón que el doctor forzó sin siquiera avisar. 

Luego sólo vino la negrura de la inconsciencia.


	12. Cuando te hartes de amores baratos de un rato me llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tensión entre Steve y Danny llega a un punto límite. 
> 
> Steve se harta de las acciones del detective y decide darle un ultimátum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No morí!!! No voy a pedir disculpas (porque no merezco perdón alguno).
> 
> Espero que disfruten del cap y aún se acuerden de este pequeño trabajo.

Danny se movía en la pequeña cocina como si la conociera bien. Bueno, en realidad la conocía bien, pero un año sin pasar por el lugar tendría que haberle robado esa cotidianidad que sentía al estar allí. 

Paró de moverse durante unos segundos mientras escuchaba como sonidos comenzaban a llegar desde el piso de arriba. Luego de unos cinco minutos, Danny creía que sería mejor ir a ver que estaba sucediendo. Pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos que bajaban las escaleras, seguramente para ir a su encuentro. 

Cuando Steve apareció en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo sólo unos holgados pantalones azules, con el bordado de los NAVY SEAL’s en uno de los costados, Danny sólo se giró para seguir en lo suyo. 

No le afectaba en nada el torso desnudo de Steve y esos tatuajes que varias veces lo habían obligado a preguntarse qué significarían para el Comandante ¿Qué historias habría detrás de esa tinta que marcaba eternamente la piel de Steve? 

-¿Hiciste el desayuno?- preguntó Steve con la voz un poco soñolienta. Aunque ya se había aseado un poco, el no haberse dado la ducha de tres minutos lo tenía un poco dormido aún. 

-Si preparar café y comprar malasadas de chocolate es hacer el desayuno… sí, si lo hice… y si no lo es, lo hice igual y vas a comerlo porque el doctor aconsejó que comieras bien y por sobre todo que descansaras bien…- 

-Teniendo en cuenta la posición del sol- susurró el Comandante mientras movía un poco la cortina de la pequeña ventana de la cocina y miraba el cielo- lo de descansar parece que lo cumplí bien…- 

-Apenas son las 6:30 am…- 

-¿Cómo llegué hasta mi cama?- 

-¿No recuerdas nada?- 

-Recuerdo…- _"tus manos acariciándome”_ no era una respuesta factible, aunque sea lo último que Steve recordara antes de quedar inconsciente-no lo sé… es todo muy confuso. Recuerdo el tirón para colocar la articulación y no mucho más…- 

Danny miraba de reojo a Steve mientras simulaba prestar atención al agua que ya estaba a punto de hervir y lista para servir. Sólo emitió un gemido cansado y comenzó a volcar la bebida en dos tazas. 

-Te desmayaste por quince minutos… el doctor aseguró que sólo era tu cuerpo buscando recuperar algo de energía, no era nada grave… cuando despertaste, entre el dolor del hombro, la privación de sueño y alimento y los antiinflamatorios lo hiciste como un zombie… te metí al auto, te traje hasta aquí, te metí en la cama y me quedé en tu sofá esperando a que despertaras…- 

Steve se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Danny narraba. Le resultaba muy extraño el haberse comportado tan dócilmente con su compañero y encima no recordar nada de ello. En su historial contaba con varias situaciones mucho más problemáticas y graves que esa: lo habían herido, torturado, lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte en muchísimas ocasiones y él podía contar segundo a segundo lo que había sucedido en cada una de esas ocasiones… pero de este momento en particular sólo tenía una gran hoja en blanco. 

-¿Te quedaste aquí?-el tono había sido brusco, pero no porque así lo hubiese buscado sino porque había hecho un movimiento para tratar de ayudar a Danny y su hombro le pasó factura enseguida, pero el detective, al estar de espalda, no lo había notado. 

-Sí ¿Te molesta eso?- preguntó con algo de tirantez al notar que Steve parecía molesto por ello. 

-No- aseguró con desinterés, fingiendo no sentir la molestia en su hombro- ¿descansaste algo?- 

-Pude dormir un poco…- aseguró mientras ponía en una bandeja las tazas de café y sacaba de la caja las malasadas y unas donuts que colocó en un plato y llevó a la mesa redonda de la sala de estar. Steve lo siguió sin emitir una palabra –debía asegurarme de que seguías respirando cada hora…- 

Se sentaron frente a frente, pero cuidaron muy bien el no cruzar sus miradas. La situación estaba teniendo una dinámica tan conocida por ambos que resultaba incómodo. 

-Tendrías que haber descansado…- dijo Steve mientras tomaba la taza que Danny le ofreció. El silencio era casi tan incómodo como la situación en sí. 

-¡Ja! ¿Me lo estás diciendo tú?- preguntó con burla, notando que había sido el primero en asestar un golpe que no tenía necesidad de dar. El suspiro cansado que recibió a cambio lo hizo sentir aún peor-Steve… dormí un poco… pero debía checar que tú estuvieras bien… el doctor dijo que tendrías que ir a hablar con él apenas tuvieras un momento libre- 

La sonrisa de cansancio que Steve dibujó en sus labios le dio la pauta a Danny que el Comandante sabía qué era sobre lo que el médico quería hablar. 

-Apenas termine todo esto iré a verlo…- 

-Se puede saber…- 

-No. No hay nada que se pueda saber…- el tono abatido y triste le dio la pauta a Danny que algo malo sucedía, pero también le hacía ver que no conseguiría nada por parte de Steve, así que mejor no someterlo a un interrogatorio sin sentido. 

Desayunaron en silencio, tratando de no mirarse el uno al otro, fijando sus ojos en los ventanales que daban al mar cristalino. 

-Extrañé esto…- dijo de repente Steve. Danny casi se atraganta al escucharlo decir eso-Extrañé mi casa, la hermosa vista, mi vida aquí en Hawaii…-el Comandante no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, no entendía por qué estaba diciendo esas estupideces, que si bien era lo que sentía no tenía por qué decirlas. 

-Tú decidiste dejar todo esto…- no fue un reproche, Danny sólo expuso la verdad. 

-Tiene razón… un día me desperté y dije ‘voy a tirar mi vida al diablo’- aseguró con sorna. 

-No estoy aquí para esto, Steve- 

-Yo tampoco…- aseguró con algo de rabia por haber vuelto a ceder a sus impulsos más primarios. La idea de dar la primera mordida para no ser quien fuera lastimado en primer lugar era algo que solía llevar a cabo cuando sus sentimientos entraban en juego. Era su forma de preservarse ante el temor de ser herido. 

-Dejemos esto aquí…- pidió Danny tratando de poner paños fríos al asunto para no terminar como siempre-Estábamos haciendo las cosas bien, Steve. Por favor…- 

Steve, quién se había puesto de pie para huir de allí no pudo irse luego de escuchar ese ‘por favor’. El dolor en las palabras era tan obvio que se sintió mal por haber tratado así a su compañero. 

-Lo siento, Daniel… lo siento… no tengo derecho a decirte esas cosas…- 

-Está bien, Steve…- 

-¡No, Danny! ¡Nada está bien! Nada puede estar bien cuando pensé que había superado todo y por fin había conseguido entenderte- aseguró con el dolor filtrando cada una de esas palabras-Hice de todo por tratar de entenderte, arruiné cosas que estaban bien sólo para tratar de saber qué diablos te pasaba…- 

-¿A qué te refieres, Steve?- 

-Y llegó aquí, decidido a hacer las cosas bien y no puedo… no puedo…-Steve no escuchaba a su ex compañero. 

-Steve…- 

-No, Danny… ¡no!- gritó al final- Había decidido no volver a hacer esto pero me vuelves loco… me confundes…- 

-¡¿Yo te confundo?! ¡¿Yo?!- gritó Danny por completo fuera de sí. 

-No voy a volver a esto. No pienso hacerlo- contestó Steve huyendo hacia el living mientras dejaba a su ex compañero por completo alucinado en el comedor. 

Pero esto no duró mucho. Danny no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban por más que sabía que eso era lo mejor. Pero debían solucionar eso en ese instante o todo iría de mal en peor. 

-¡No tires la piedra y escondas la mano, Steve! Esa no es tu forma de ser…- aseguró apoyando sus manos en el sofá de un cuerpo que estaba en el centro de la habitación. 

-Ya no sé qué hacer contigo…- 

-¿Perdón?- el sarcasmo fue extremo aunque hubiese sido una palabra. 

-No podemos estar juntos en una habitación sin tratar de matarnos… no sé qué diablos quieres, Danny. No lo sé… me confundes…- 

-Yo no…- Danny sabía que Steve le estaba diciendo la verdad, porque él mismo era un hervidero de dudas. En ese momento quería golpear al Comandante por hacerlo revivir esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca para que no vuelva a dejarlo solo. 

Ya no podía ocultar, ni siquiera a sí mismo, que algo estaba sucediendo. 

-Te fuiste, Steve…- el nudo en su garganta hizo que su voz saliera entre cortada- Te fuiste sin decirme una palabra y ahora vuelves como si nada, dando órdenes y tratándome como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros, o bien como si no nos conociéramos…- 

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- 

-Quedarte y solucionar esto…- 

La sentencia de Danny caló profundo en Steve. Él sabía que eso era lo que tendría que haber hecho, pero no era su culpa el haber estado por completo destrozado como para no poder soportar con entereza el conflicto que significaba enfrentar toda la situación. 

-No quiero tener esta conversación…- y Steve aún no se sentía preparado para hacerlo. 

-Vamos a tenerla…- 

-No quiero…- Steve se cruzó de brazos como si fuese un niño pequeño. 

A Danny se le vino a la mente Grace y sus berrinches. O actuaba como lo hacía con su hija, es decir enfurruñarse el doble, o se serenaba y trataba de llevar a buen puerto el asunto. 

-Steve…- el suspiro cansado daba la pauta de lo mucho que Danny estaba sintiendo en ese momento- necesito tener esta charla, tengo una deuda enorme contigo y necesitamos estar en buenas relaciones para poder hablar sobre ello- 

-No hay ninguna deuda…- 

-Pagaste seis meses por adelantado de la renta de mi departamento, Steve…- 

-Fue un regalo… te lo dejé por escrito…- 

-Con un estúpido mensaje que no explicaba nad…- 

-¡¿Qué querías que te dijera?!- preguntó con violencia, mientras se tiraba en el sillón de dos cuerpos y escondía su rostro entre sus manos-No había forma de quedarme aquí…- 

El silencio que se formó luego del susurro del Comandante pareció eterno para Danny. 

-Si… me dijiste que tu razón para irte era que te acusé de acosarme frente a todo el Five-0, pero eso no significaba que te quería lejos, con que dejaras de hacer todo lo posible por perseguirme y enloquecerme me conformaba- 

-¿Y mis necesidades?- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Oh, por dios- la indignación era hasta palpable en el tono del SEAL-Sólo eres un egoísta, Danny… sólo te lastimé porque tú querías que me quedara y en vez de hacer eso me fui…- 

-Podríamos haberlo solucionado- su elocuencia había quedado por completo mermada ante la acusación de Steve. No era tonto, y si lo pensaba por dos segundos, el Comandante tenía razón: eran sus deseos egoístas hablando. 

-¿Sabes por qué te dejé el dinero?- Danny sólo se puso de pie frente a Steve, quién aún permanecía sentado y esquivando la mirada del Detective-Mis acciones te obligaron a tomar una decisión apresurada… sabía que no habías meditado los pros y los contras de lo que fueras a hacer…- tomó un respiro tratando de pensar sus palabras- te orillé a actuar sin pensar, y la única forma que encontré de reparar todo el daño que hice fue esa… darte un respiro en lo económico y desaparecer de tu vida…- 

-No quería ninguna de las dos cosas, Steve- aseguró mientras trataba que el Comandante lo mirara- te dije que soy un hombre qué no necesita de los otros para salir adelante, no necesitaba de tu ayuda económica… no necesitaba que te fueras, tampoco…- 

-Danny, por favor…- Steve sabía eso, no era tonto. El Detective había llegado a Hawaii con una mano delante y la otra atrás, sin más motivación para salir adelante que poder estar con su hija y ahora allí estaba, siendo Jefe de Brigada en el HPD. 

-Te necesitaba aquí. Simplemente necesitaba que te quedaras aquí y no me obligaras a pasar uno de los peores años de mi vida- el reproche, si bien no se notaba en el tono dulce en que el Detective estaba usando, si se dejaba entrever en sus palabras-Dios, llegué a odiarte por irte… creí que volverías a los seis meses, que volverías y tendríamos esta maldita charla y que todo sería como antes…- 

-¡Nada puede ser como antes!- gritó Steve mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba a Daniel, imponiéndose desde su altura-¡¿No te das cuenta que me fui para olvidarte y lo único que conseguí es volverme más loco por ti?!- gritó con la rabia que nacía contra sí mismo por haber fallado en su cometido. Decidió no decir más nada porque estaban volviendo a los viejos patrones de comportamiento, como si los meses de alejamiento nunca hubiesen sucedido. 

Por segundos el silencio lo embargó todo. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que había sido dicho. 

-Steve…- la voz de Danny se escuchó entrecortada, como si el arrebato del Comandante lo hubiese asustado. 

Y eso era así. Danny estaba profundamente asustado, pero no de Steve, si no de sí mismo. De cómo su cuerpo le pedía reaccionar a lo dicho por quién había sido su compañero en el pasado. No podía estarle pasando eso, no podía estarle pasando eso a él. 

El Comandante notó la mirada dolida de Danny. Creía comprender que esta se debía a que el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él había jugado todas sus cartas, otra vez, y al parecer su compañero de juego estaba a punto de abandonar la mesa. 

-Vete, Danny… no me debes nada. Por lo que a mí concierne todo está saldado entre nosotros…- 

-Pero la deud…- 

-¡No me debes nada, Daniel! Y si lo hicieras… no quiero nada de ti…- 

_“Porque lo único que quiero de ti es todo, y tú no quieres dármelo”_. Ese fue el pensamiento que inundó la mente de Steve, pero que no pudo verbalizar porque sería ponerse en ridículo, mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho. 

-¡¿No quieres nada de mí?!-el estallido de rabia sufrido por el Detective tomó por sorpresa a Steve, quién no pudo hacer más que fijar sus ojos en Danny de manera casi amenazante-¡Por esto es que me confundes!- aseguró acercándose unos centímetros hacia el cuerpo del Comandante. 

Danny ya no podía hacer más que gritar. Entre la rabia que le provocaba Steve con sus dichos y esos ojos verdes clavados en él que parecían querer leerlo por entero no sabía cómo actuar. 

-Siempre dejé en claro qué es lo que quería…- aseguró con una sonrisa sarcástica, sabiendo que el Detective estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía y regocijándose en ello. Sintiendo un retorcido placer al ver como Danny, lejos de amedrentarse por la diferencia en peso y altura, lo enfrentaba de igual a igual. 

-Siempre dejaste en claro lo que querías ¿Verdad?... ¿Y luchaste por ello de la misma manera?- Danny sólo recibió como respuesta una mirada desconcertada. 

-¿A qué rayos te refieres, Daniel?- preguntó luego de un segundo de turbación. 

-Eres un estúpido- aseguró el Detective 

-¿Tengo qué recordarte tus desprecios y acus…?- 

-¡Tenía miedo, maldición!- aseguró llevando su vista hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín delantero. No podía mirar a Steve en esa situación, no mientras comenzaba a abrir el dique que contenía todas aquellas cosas que lo mantenían alejado de su lado más egoísta. 

-¿Miedo de qué? Te dije que no esperaba nada de ti…- 

El Detective Williams sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior tratando de serenarse, callar todo aquello que quería decir. 

-Mira, Danny… vine a la Isla porque me llamaron, iba a venir aquí, hacer mi trabajo e irme como si nada… no esperaba verte…- 

-¿No querías verme?- 

-No, no quería- la sentencia había sido tan firme que Danny sintió su corazón saltarse un par de latidos-Creí que te había superado… eso podía ser verdad mientras no tuviese que verte y confirmarlo o rectificarlo…- 

Y qué rectificación había sido. Se había estrellado con la verdad de la manera más violenta posible. Pero sólo porque él había optado por creer en algo que obviamente era un imposible. 

-¿Y cuál de las dos opciones resultó vencedora?- preguntó Danny, temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar luego de escuchar lo que Steve tuviera para decirle. 

Danny sabía la respuesta. Era demasiado obvia para que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacerse el tonto y fingir que sería una sorpresa lo que abandonara los labios de Steve. De todas formas, los ojos del Comandante le estaban dando la pauta de lo que podría llegar a pasar. 

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?- 

-Nunca bromeo, Comandante…- aseguró Danny utilizando su tono sarcástico. 

Steve no sabía si echarlo de su casa o dar por terminado el tema allí de una manera más pacífica, como, por ejemplo, pedirle amablemente que saliera de su vista. 

Pero no pudo hacerlo. No cuando esos ojos celestes parecían contener una hoguera en su interior al fijar su vista en él. 

-¿Daniel?- 

La mirada de la que estaba siendo presa lo hizo asustar. No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un estúpido juego de su mente. Danny no podía estar mirándolo con esa intensidad y esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios. 

-¿Qué sucede, Steven?- Danny estaba a punto de ceder a todo lo que había dejado crecer en él durante ese año y meses en los que se pasó pensando en Steve, planteándose miles de escenarios que siempre empezaban con un _“que hubiese pasado si…”_

¿Sería muy distinta su vida ahora? ¿Sería más feliz? 

Eso seguro. Ese momento de intimidad que estaba teniendo con su viejo amigo, por más que haya habido algo de tensión y reproches varios, era mucho más de lo que podría haber pedido. Esos minutos desayunando en silencio, mirando por la ventana sin acotar nada, sólo disfrutando del momento era lo que deseaba para él. 

Esa cotidianidad que había compartido con el Comandante antes de que todo se fuese al diablo era lo que quería recuperar… pero no de la forma en la que la tenían antes, porque acababa de admitirse que ya nada era como antes… no podía darle un nombre a lo que le estaba pasando, o tal vez sí, pero aún el miedo no le permitía liberarse por completo. 

_“Un paso a la vez”_ se dijo a sí mismo. 

Pero el paso que iba a dar era uno de los más grandes que daría en su vida. Y si seguía pensando no haría nada, así que sólo se dejó llevar. 

Se acercó los dos pasos que lo separaban de Steve y sin decir nada, sólo dejando su mirada fija en la de su compañero, acercó las manos al rostro de este y lo atrajo hacia sus labios con una fuerza que él mismo desconocía. 

El beso fue corto, un simple choque de labios que sirvió para dejarlo con ganas de más. La escasa duración de la caricia se debió a que Danny sintió que Steve no estaba respondiendo. 

Los ojos verdes del Comandante dejaban entrever dolor y decepción, como si eso que hubiese pasado entre ellos fuese lo peor. 

-¿Qué haces, Danny?- el tono cansado de Steve hizo sentir apenado y avergonzado al Detective. Oh, dios… acababan de rechazarlo ¿Eso había sido un rechazo? ¿Cómo se actuaba ante una situación así? 

Oh, dios. Ni siquiera se había sentido así de tonto en tercer año, cuando le había declarado su amor a Cindy Keller y ella le había respondido que era _“demasiado tonto”_ como para pretender estar a su altura. 

Steve simplemente había superado esa situación de una manera holgada y sin esfuerzo. 

-¿Qué buscabas con eso? ¿Qué cayera en tu truco desesperado?- el tono de Steve fue por completo dolido. Como si eso le estuviese doliendo más a él que a Danny… y así era. 

El dolor que sentía era tremendo. Los labios de su ex compañero sobre los suyos era algo que había estado deseando sentir nuevamente desde aquella vez en su oficina en que se habían besado de una forma desesperada sin importarle el mundo que giraba a su alrededor. 

Pero ahora, en ese mismo instante, el mundo se hacía demasiado palpable como para dejarlo de lado. El celular de Danny que comenzó a sonar en ese instante ratificó esa idea. Por el tonto ringtone, el mismo que utilizaba desde que la conoció, Steve dilucidó que era la Dra. Asano tratando de contactar con el Detective. 

La sonrisa entre retadora y por completo destrozada del Comandante hirió a Danny. Steve estaba diciéndole que había sido un idiota al haber actuado así sin tener todos los aspectos de su vida arreglados. Había besado a Steve teniendo una relación, o un intento de ella, con Gabby. 

-¿No vas a atenderla?- 

-¿Cómo sab…?- 

-¿que tienes una relación con Gabby?- 

-Sí- 

-Me lo comentaron al pasar…-aseguró mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. 

Danny atendió la llamada sin prestar mucha atención a su interlocutora. Los ruidos del ir y venir del Comandante, supuso que estaría cambiándose, lo distraían y no lo dejaban concentrarse. 

Trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. La realidad acababa de darle una cachetada más que dolorosa. Él y Steve no eran adolescentes que podían jugar a un tira y afloja constante. Debía poner en orden todo de una vez. 

- _¿…or mi casa?_ \- la voz de Gabby se dejó escuchar de repente a través del celular. 

-¿Ah?- 

- _Que en cuánto pasas por mi casa, así comienzo a prepararme_ \- 

-¿Ah?- 

Al parecer había mantenido una conversación entera con Gabby, en la cual le había prometido pasarla a buscar por su casa para hacer vaya uno a saber qué. 

- _¿Estás bien?_ \- 

-Claro, Gabby, estoy bien…- 

- _¿No te genera ningún inconveniente el llevarme al trabajo?_ \- 

-No, claro que no. Sólo estaba pensando un poco, tengo un caso difícil y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza- aseguró mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en signo de cansancio. 

Si hablaba del secuestro de la niña o de su reciente intercambio con Steve, ni él lo sabía. 

Aseguró a Gabriela que en media hora pasaría por allí. Cortó la comunicación sin dar ninguna devolución a la muestra de cariño con la que la doctora acabó la llamada. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. 

-¿Vamos?-la voz de Steve, quien venía bajando por las escaleras, cortó su divagación que prometía llevarlo por caminos sinuosos. 

-¿Ah?- 

-Si ya vamos al cuartel… ayer dejé mi camioneta en el parking del HPD, pensé que me llevarías- 

El rostro de Danny debió haber demostrado demasiada sorpresa porque Steve comenzó a mostrarse incómodo. 

-Si no quieres hacerlo…- 

-Steve, dame un segundo- ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo? No entendía nada- acabas de rechazarme y ahora simplemente… ¿quieres que te lleve hasta el cuartel?- 

-Sí-afirmó tajante-¿Eso te genera algún problema?- preguntó Steve una vez que llegó al lado de Danny y comenzaba a buscar las llaves que había visto sobre la mesa de la sala. 

-No… pero…- 

-¿Pero qué?- 

-Acabas de rechazarme…- 

-Sí. Acabo de rechazarte porque no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres… cuando realmente sepas la respuesta a eso, cuando te canses de andar con personas que o no te valoran o que les da lo mismo estar contigo o sin ti, estaré ahí para recibirte con los brazos abiertos- los ojos verdes del Comandante se mostraron tranquilos, pero había un fuego que los atormentaba tanto a uno como al otro –Me cansé de luchar con esto que siento, me cansé de tratar de olvidarte, me cansé de toda la situación, así que ahora es tu turno- 

Danny quiso decirle que él ya había hecho su jugada y que acababan de dejarlo fuera de juego. Pero, sin embargo, había comprendido lo que el Comandante le estaba pidiendo y siendo realista le pareció un trato más que justo. Steve sólo le estaba pidiendo que se aclarase de una vez. 

Y por sobre todo, que lo esperaría hasta su decisión. 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá me dejen sus opiniones!!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste ^_^


End file.
